Aaron y La leyenda del Guardian
by Lightningrunner18
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven humano el cual por una serie de eventos desafortunados durante su niñez pierde a sus padres, años mas tarde le llega un correo por el cual es tansprortado a la magica tierra de equestria, ahi descubrira que en su interior reside un poder el cual sera necesario para acabar con el mal que amenaza con la paz que reina en Eqüestria.
1. Chapter 1: Arribo a Eqüestria

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y los disfruten, todos los comentarios y críticas que tengan sobre la historia háganmelo saber XD… bueno… sin más que decirles los dejo con la historia

**Aaron y La leyenda del Guardián**

**Capítulo 1: Arribo a Eqüestria**

**Opening de la historia****: **Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

* * *

><p><strong>(Narración en tercera persona)<strong>

Se ve a un chico sentado frente a la computadora jugando un juego en línea como si nada mientras hacía ajiles movimientos con sus dedos presionando el teclado y el mouse hasta que el juego muestra en su pantalla la palabra "Victoria", el adolecente se reclina contra el espaldar de su asiento, soltando el mouse, observando el techo:

_**Adolescente:**_ Que aburrido… -dijo el adolescente- no encontrar a ninguno que me diera batalla… es decepcionante… pero… la verdad es que… en este mundo… todo es decepcionante… -dijo el joven cambiando la expresión en su rostro por una más apagada, como si sus ojos no observaran nada en este mundo-

_**Adolescente:**_ Es medio día, además de jugar en línea me encuentro en frente de mi computadora navegando por internet, aunque solo estoy abriendo y cerrando una que otra página que me llamara la atención, pues para mí, a mis 18 años de edad, la vida no era más que un ciclo monótono y aburrido por seguir existiendo en un mundo gris, lúgubre y retorcido como este. Después de mucho debatir esto conmigo mismo tantas veces a lo largo de mi vida, llegué a la conclusión de que este mundo no tiene sentido, que nada existe por una razón en específico, que solo estamos aquí solo por mera coincidencia, que vivimos solo por el único hecho de hacerlo –decía el joven aun con la mirada perdida-

_**Adolescente:**_ Siempre me he cuestionado si podría haber algo más allá de esta miseria, si de alguna manera pudiera existir un lugar en el cual pudiera ser capaz experimentar todo tipo de cosas, algo tan irreal y porque no, con un toque de magia, para darle algo de emoción a mí existencia.

Mientras el joven estaba sumido en mis ideas, un sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndolo tanto que este se viniera hacia atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…,

_**Adolescente:**_ Iiiiiteeeeeeee… -decía el joven sosteniendo su cabeza a lo tipo anime, como cuando un personaje se golpea e intenta aliviar el dolor sobándose-

_**Adolescente:**_ ¿Que fue eso? –dijo incorporándose y levantando la silla para sentarse otra vez y ver el computador- Oh… es solo un mensaje… Que extraño… no tiene nombre del que me envió el mensaje, lo que es más extraño aun, pues los pocos amigos que tengo… si es que se les puede llamar amigos… me envíen mensajes o algo así, tampoco estoy asociado con ninguna clase de grupo en línea para que pudieran enviarme algo exceptuando claro los juegos en línea, -ya dejando de cuestionarse las razones del porque le llegó ese mensaje el adolecente decide abrirlo para verlo… era una imagen de un pergamino antiguo, adjunto a la imagen había una nota que decía: Léelo…

El joven se quedó observando lo que le revelaba, la letra era algo difícil de entender pues tenía toda la apariencia de que hubiese sido escrita por alguien con una caligrafía elegante, como la que encuentras en los tratados históricos, como la declaración de independencia o algún otro, con todos las líneas que sobresalían de cada palabra para darle más distinción al mensaje. Sin prestarle más atención al diseño comienzo a leer el mensaje:

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Adolescente leyendo la carta)(Narración desde el punto de vista de Adolescente)<strong>_

"_Querido Aaron,_

_Sé quién eres y se lo que piensas sobre el mundo en el que estás viviendo, te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo y he querido reunirme contigo. Para ti que crees que ese mundo está lleno de dolor e incertidumbre, que no vale la pena vivir allí y lo más probable es que pienses que naciste en el mundo incorrecto… ¿O… me equivoco?...""_

Me detuve de leer la carta pues me quede pensando en cómo es que alguien sabía lo que pensaba, pues nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre cómo me sentía realmente, siempre mostraba una cara de alegría y despreocupación sobre lo que pasara, para que así no fuera visto como un bicho raro por la sociedad.

Deje de pensar en eso y seguí leyendo-:

""_Por eso te he enviado esta carta, quiero que me respondas en este momento si es que quieres darle un nuevo rumbo a tu vida, iniciar desde cero, ser parte de un nuevo mundo, donde tus acciones te pueden llevar a lo más alto o incluso a tu perdición, si aceptas esto dale clic en donde dice Acepto en la parte de abajo. Espero tu respuesta_

_Atentamente_

_Princesa Celestia"_

_**(Fin de la carta)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaron: <strong>_Atentamente Princesa Celestia… º º º º. Donde he oído ese nombre antes –dije observando detenidamente el nombre- Celestia… Celestia… Celestia… Ya se –dije golpeando mi mano izquierda abierta, con la derecha que estaba hecha un puño- Es de una serie de fantasía... como se llamaba –dije cruzándose de brazos esforzándose por pensar-… ah sí –dije chasqueando los dedos-… My Little Pony… º º º º

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué es esto?, ¿alguna especie de broma o algo así?

Por unos momentos me quede pensando en que si debía darle clic o no, el hecho de leer el escrito de la carta que revelaba mi manera de pensar hacia que me picara la curiosidad, después de meditarlo me dije a mi mismo-

_**Aaron:**_ Güey, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?... -Le doy clic en Acepto, me quedo observando el monitor a ver si pasaba algo, por unos segundos no ocurrió nada, pongo una cara de decepción y dije- :

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Es enserio… no pasó nada?

Al momento que dije eso toda mi habitación comenzó a temblar, las paredes comenzaron a ponerse de un color negro hasta encerrarme en una oscuridad excepto por la luz que emitía la computadora. ¡Wow wow wow que está pasando!… -dije aferrándome de mi silla- Inmediatamente llega otro mensaje, era una transmisión de audio, y se escucha una voz femenina que me dice:

_**¿?:**_ Bien, has aceptado mi invitación, muy pronto nos veremos en persona, hasta entonces disfruta del nuevo mundo al que entraste… al Reino Mágico de Eqüestria… Ha por cierto… disfruta de la caída.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué? -De repente la oscuridad de mi habitación desapareció, pero noto que ya no estoy en mi habitación, sino que estoy suspendido en el aire- ¿Es broma verdad? -dije con un tono de estupefacción, y comienzo a caer-. ¡TE MALDIGO… ESTUPIDA FUERZA DE GRAVEDAAAAAAAAAAAD! -Gritaba mientras caía desde una altura de a mi parecer unos 3000 metros-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Estoy soñando, debo de estar soñando! -me repetía a mí mismo, mientras caía sin parar a toda velocidad hacia mi futura y dolorosa muerte-.

Ya sin pensarlo más, decido cerrar los ojos para no sentir el impacto, para mi sorpresa caigo en agua, yo desesperado trato de subir a la superficie, por fin salgo del agua, mi respiración estaba completamente agitada, podía sentir como si el corazón se me saliera en cualquier momento, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, solo podía reírme de lo que acababa de suceder, pues debo admitir que a pesar de ser aterrador en verdad que eso fue muy estimulante. Ya un poco más relajado, observo que había caído en el lago dentro de un claro en un bosque, me levanto apoyándome con mis brazos detrás de mí y de la nada me cae un mechón largo de cabello en la cara, me llevo la mano a la cara y para mi sorpresa noto que mi cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente, ya no tenía manos, sino una pesuña, mi ropa desapareció y en vez de eso tenía el cuerpo recubierto de un pelaje de color blanco, y el cabello en un tono rojizo y una cola del mismo color, mi boca estaba un tanto estirada, para mi sorpresa al verme a un costado noto que tenía unas alas.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Soy un Pegaso? .Me cuestione a mí mismo haciéndome una idea de lo que estaba pasando- Quería ver mi reflejo en el agua, pero decidí no hacerlo, no por la impresión que tendría al verme a mí mismo en un cuerpo diferente sino que a estas alturas ya no me importaba. Intento pararme sobre mis patas traseras y que me caigo por las mismas de cara al suelo:

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno… ya me lo suponía –dije llevándome el brazo, o en este caso la pata sosteniendo mi cabeza mientras seguía recostado-

Me levanto, esta vez ya apoyándome sobre mis patas delanteras, y comienzo a caminar, caminaba muy torpemente, por no decir que a cada 6 pasos volvía a reunirme con el suelo, luego de practicar por un par de horas ya le empecé a tomar el ritmo a esto de caminar en 4 patas, y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue esa pregunta que se hacen todos al ver que terminaron en medio de la nada sin ningún objeto ni nada:

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y ahora que chingados hago? -Veo hacia el cielo y noto que el sol ya se estaba ocultando-

_**Aaron:**_ Si me quedo hasta la noche dudo que siga con vida para mañana –dije observando a mi alrededor con un mal presentimiento-

Comencé a rodear el lago, hasta que encuentro un sendero que si lo hubieras visto te darías cuenta que sería muy estúpido entrar solo y aún más pues estaba por anochecer, pero aun así decidí entrar. Camine por un rato hasta que una luz a lo lejos que provenía de más adelante llamó mi atención, camino hacia ella y me encuentro con que la luz provenía de un árbol, tenía una entrada y unas mascaras similares a las que tendría un chamán de alguna tribu adornando el frente del lugar, sin más, me acerco a la puerta y doy unos pequeños golpes:

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Hola… hay alguien aquí? .Dije seguido de dar otros golpes a la puerta, hasta que finalmente me abren; Me quedo viendo a la dueña del lugar, era una cebra, usaba unos collares dorados que envolvían su cuello, y unos aretes enormes en sus orejas; ella se me quedo viendo por un rato y me dijo:

_**¿?:**_ Buenas noches forastero, ¿qué te trajo por ese sendero?

_**Aaron:**_ Buenas noches señorita, de casualidad sabe cómo salir de este bosque.

_**¿?:**_ Si de este bosque quieres salir, deberás seguir el camino de allí… -dijo señalándome otro sendero- pero… te sugiero que esperes al amanecer o los lobos de bosque te podrían comer. Por qué no pasas la noche aquí y mañana por la mañana te ayudo a salir; Vamos pasa al interior, pues el frio de aquí es abrumador -dijo invitándome a pasar-

Yo acepto su invitación, entrando por el umbral de la puerta y noto que el interior de su casa está adornada por más máscaras y unos tarros colgando del techo, en el centro del lugar había un caldero negro con un líquido verde burbujeando por el calor.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? -Le pregunte tratando de hacer conversación-

_**¿?:**_ Mi nombre es Zecora ¿y usted caballero?...

_**Aaron:**_ Mi nombre es Aaron… quisiera darle las gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

_**Zecora:**_ No hay de qué, pues es extraño ver a un alicornio por aquí, y aún más dentro del inusual bosque Everfree.

_**Aaron:**_ Ali… cornio…, Dije un tanto extrañado llevándome los cascos a la cabeza, y de repente logro tocar algo que parecía un cuerno, era verdad, tenía un cuerno, ¿alas y un cuerno? -me quede pensando-.

_**Zecora:**_ ¿Que pasa joven Aaron porque estas extrañado?, -me pregunto Zecora –

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Si le dijera que no soy de esta dimensión… me creería? -Le interrogué-

_**Zecora:**_ Si no eres de esta dimensión, no me sorprende tu decisión, de caminar por ese peligroso sendero, en vez de volar por encima de este bosque traicionero.

_**Aaron:**_ Pues vera que he tenido un día muy "interesante" –dije haciendo con mis manos el gesto de comillas-, comenzando porque me llegó un pergamino firmado por una tal Princesa Celestia diciéndome que si quería venir a este lugar y yo bien mandado que acepto, luego que caigo un par de kilómetros de altura hacia un lago, me levanto y descubro que ya no era humano, sino que tenía este cuerpo, y después de una dolorosa practica para aprender a caminar quería salir de aquí y di con este lugar, -ella soltó una pequeña risa mientras decía-

_**Aaron:**_ Es bueno saber que a alguien le cause risa lo que me pasó –dije sarcásticamente-

_**Zecora:**_ Es verdad que un día agitado has tenido, pero ese debe ser el menor de tus suplicios, si la princesa Celestia fue quien te convoco, ten por seguro que este ha sido el inicio de una ardua labor.

_**Aaron:**_ Si tú lo dices, -le dije mientras me recostaba en el suelo dando un bostezo-.

_**Zecora:**_ Porque no reposas por allá, para que al mundo de los sueños puedas llegar -me señaló su cama-

_**Aaron:**_ No gracias, no quisiera importunar.

_**Zecora:**_ Que no te de pena aceptar, pues toda la noche despierta me voy a quedar y mi cama libre quedara, y no creo me vallas a importunar.

Ya sin más voy hacia la cama y me recuesto sobre ella para al fin descansar. Ya recostado comienzo a pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado desde que desperté hasta este momento, y empiezo a sentirme con sueño. Arropándome con la manta, me acomodo y me digo a mi mismo:

_**Aaron:**_ Mañana comienza mi viaje en este nuevo mundo y debo admitir me agrada la idea de vivir aquí, si hay más días como este por aquí, de seguro que me voy a divertir. Jejeje ya se me pegó eso de hablar en rima… okey soy pésimo para la rima (pensaba Aaron)-. Me pongo de lado ya dispuesto a dormir, y desde el otro lado escucho a Zecora decirme:

_**Zecora:**_ Buenas noches Alicornio Aaron,

_**Aaron:**_ Buenas noches Zecora

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En el Castillo de Canterlot)(Narración en tercera persona)<strong>_

_Una yegua blanca con el cabello ondeándose con el viento parada en el balcón de su aposento estaba observando el cielo nocturno a lo que escucha la puerta detrás de ella para voltearse y dirigirse hacia el interior, una yegua de color similar al del cielo de noche más pequeña que ella se acerca a la yegua blanca y le dice:_

_**¿?:**_ Hermana, porque decidiste traer a ese chico aquí –dijo la yegua más pequeña interrogándola-.

_**¿?:**_ Oh Luna si supieras de lo que ese chico es capaz, me estarías diciendo del porque no lo traje desde antes… Ese chico no lo sabe pero créeme cuando te digo que ese chico es especial.

_**Luna:**_ Siempre te pones así cuando encuentras a alguien con talento –Dijo riéndose un poco y volteando los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza-.

_**¿?:**_ Si quieres confirmar si lo que digo es verdad entonces… porque no vas a hablar con él para que veas del porqué lo traje…

_**Luna:**_ Eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sé que es algo corto, pero no se preocupen que esto va a tener varias cosas que puede que le llamen la atención_


	2. Chapter 2: Visita a Sugar Cube Corner

**Capítulo 2: Visita a Sugar Cube Corner **

**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

* * *

><p><strong>(Mundo Onírico)(Narración desde el punto de vista de Aaron)<strong>

Abro lentamente los ojos, y veo que no hay nada, absolutamente nada, exceptuando por el piso sobre el que estoy parado, empiezo a caminar mientras decía:

_**Aaron:**_ ¿HOLAAAAAAAAAA?... ¿ZECORAAAAAAAAAAAA?... ¿DONDEEEEEE ESTAAAAAAAS?... ¿HAY ALGUIEEEEEEEEEN?, ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHAAAAAAAAA?

De pronto escucho una voz con eco a lo lejos que dice:

_**¿?:**_ Bienvenido joven alicornio.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿HOLAAAAAA… PUEDEEEESSSS OIRMEEEEEEE?

_**¿?:**_ Claro que puedo, no es necesario que grites -me respondió la voz-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo siento.

_**¿?:**_ ¿Así que?, tú eres el joven que mi hermana trajo de la otra dimensión… te imaginé un poco más alto -Dijo en tono burlón-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Dónde estoy?

_**¿?:**_ ¿Dónde te imaginas que estas?

_**Aaron:**_ Normalmente diría que estoy soñando, pero me han pasado tantas cosas raras desde que llegue aquí, que no estoy seguro de que es un sueño y que es la realidad.

_**¿?:**_ Es un buen punto, entonces déjame aclarar tus ideas, estas soñando.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya me lo suponía… espera, ¿dijiste que eres la hermana de Celestia?

_**¿?:**_ Así es, soy la Princesa Luna, soberana de la noche.

_**Aaron:**_ (silbido de asombro) Vaya título -dije soltando una pequeña risa-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

_**Aaron:**_ no es nada, no es nada, momento, dijo que estoy dormido, entonces ¿cómo es que esta en mis sueños?

_**Luna:**_ Soy la princesa de la noche, por lo tanto es mi deber entrar en tus sueños.

_**Aaron:**_ A poco –dije impresionado-, entonces usted me puede ayudar con la piedrita que traigo en mi casco… ¿Porque Celestia me trajo a Eqüestria?

_**Luna:**_ Tranquilo, lo sabrás a su debido momento, por ahora solo vine para responder a tus dudas si es que puedo hacerlo.

_**Aaron:**_ Okey, entonces, ¿quiero saber que es un alicornio y de lo que es capaz de hacer?

_**Luna:**_ Las alas y el cuerno no te dan una idea, y por cierto, si te lo preguntas no eres el único.

Un destello blanco me cegó por un momento, yo me tallo los ojos para recuperar la visibilidad y al abrirlos veo que apareció delante de mí una yegua de color azul zafiro, con una crin y cola azul cobalto que tenía aspecto de una nebulosa, era unos centímetros más alta que yo y con una tiara sobre su cabeza detrás de su cuerno, a sus costados ella tenía alas, pero lo que me llamó más la atención era que en su flancos tenía el dibujo de una luna sobre una mancha negra, Ella también era un alicornio, Yo solo me la quede viendo con una mirada perdida pues debo admitir, era muy hermosa.

_**Luna:**_ ¿Oye estas bien? -decía mientras movía su pata frente a mis ojos y unos segundos después reaccioné, intentaba articular palabras, pero solo salía un balbuceo, hasta que finalmente recuperé la compostura y le dije-

_**Aaron:**_ Ahora si te creo que estoy soñando.

_**Luna:**_ Como sea -dijo desviando la mirada un tanto apenada- Y de lo que somos capaces de hacer, por las alas ya te has de imaginar lo que puedes hacer, y con el cuerno puedes hacer magia.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Magia?

_**Luna:**_ si magia, telequinesis, pirokinesis, creación de materia, tele transportación, y cosas así.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y cómo le hago para que funcione?

_**Luna:**_ No es tan sencillo, esto requiere mucho tiempo de práctica, pero aquí no puedes hacerlo, pues estas en un sueño.

_**Aaron:**_ Está bien.

_**Luna:**_ ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

_**Aaron:**_ No, la verdad no, ya me contestaste lo único que quería saber,

_**Luna:**_ me alegro, pues siento que estas por levantarte,

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno, no espera se me olvidaba, ¿Dónde se supone que las encuentre?,

_**Luna:**_ Lo siento se acabó tu tiempo –dijo sonriendo-

_**Aaron:**_ No espere digameeeeeeeeeee. ¿Princesa Luna? -dije mientras me levante de súbito-

_**(Mundo real, Habitación de Zecora)**_

_**Zecora:**_ Buenos días Joven Aaron, ¿de un buen sueño has despertado? -dijo Zecora-

_**Aaron:**_ En parte si… -dije recordando a la princesa Luna-

_**Zecora:**_ Me es fácil comprobar que de un sueño feliz acabas de despertar, pues esa sonrisa una pesadilla no puede formar.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?... -dije viéndome a un espejo que había por la habitación y noto que tengo una sonrisa boba formada en mi cara-… Jejeje me veo ridículo… -me reía de mi mismo- Zecora contéstame algo, ¿la princesa Celestia tiene una hermana?

_**Zecora:**_ La princesa Celestia si tiene una hermana, princesa Luna es como se llama.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya veo, (en mi mente: entonces la princesa Luna que vi en mis sueños si existe, creí que solo era un sueño, bueno técnicamente hablando si fue un sueño, pero ya saben, creí que no era real y eso). ¿Zecora que hora es? -Dije tallándome los ojos para despertarme-

_**Zecora:**_ Adivino que dormir te ha de gustar, pues más de las 10:00 el reloj ya va a marcar

_**Aaron:**_ Woow, -dije pues usualmente no soy de los que duermen mucho-

_**Zecora:**_ ¿Supongo que del bosque ya quieres salir?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Ya nos vamos? –Dije saliendo de la cama-

_**Zecora:**_ En un momento vamos a partir, pero antes por mi alforja debo ir.

_**Aaron:**_ Tomate tu tiempo… oye Zecora… de casualidad sabes dónde puedo encontrar a las princesas.

_**Zecora:**_ Si a las princesas quieres encontrar, Al castillo de Canterlot deberás llegar. El viaje es fácil en sí, solo toma el tren en la estación de Ponyville.

_**Aaron:**_ El tren de la estación de Ponyville

_**Zecora: **_Bueno, entonces… ¿estás listo para partir?

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro, no es como si tuviera llevara algo conmigo

_**Zecora**_: Muy bien vámonos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En la entrada del Bosque Everfree)<strong>_

Caminamos por el sendero durante un buen rato, yo observaba con detenimiento cada árbol, cada planta, y una que me llamo mucho la atención fue un grupo de flores azules que estaban entre unos árboles, yo intente tomar una pero Zecora me detuvo y me regaño, yo sin saberlo, pero me explico que esas flores se llamaban "broma venenosa" y los efectos que producía, después de eso decido no tocar nada hasta que finalmente salimos del bosque Everfree-

_**Zecora:**_ A la tienda de flores debo ir, lo que significa que nuestros caminos de se deben dividir. Toma esto es para ti, dale un buen uso a esos bits. -Me dio una bolsa pequeña con monedas-.

_**Aaron:**_ Eres muy amable Zecora pero no podría aceptarlo.

_**Zecora:**_ Acéptalo sin más, pues este es un obsequio que yo te quiero dar.

_**Aaron:**_ Jamás podría compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí Zecora,

_**Zecora:**_ Fue un gusto para mí, ayudarte a salir del bosque Everfree. –ella se dio media vuelta y se fue-

_**Aaron:**_ Espero que nos volvamos a ver -dije mientras sonreía-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En Ponyville)<strong>_

Luego de eso, camine por un rato por las calles de Ponyville y mientras caminaba, podía observar como en el pueblo habían ponis, pegasos y unicornios era como una colonia, todos se me quedaban viendo extrañados de mi presencia, podía notar como hablaban de mí, pero no le di mucha importancia. Me empezó a dar hambre y fui a buscar un restaurante si es que hubiera uno y después de caminar por un rato llegue hasta un lugar que me pareció una pastelería, entro y pregunto:

_**Aaron:**_ Buenos días, disculpen tienen comida. -En el mostrador había un poni algo rellenita, usaba un delantal que tenía dibujado un corazón. Ella en tono amable me respondió-:

_**¿?:**_ Bienvenido a Sugar Cube Corner la casa del pastel, soy la señora Cake… vaya, es la primera vez que veo a un alicornio además de las princesas, que se le ofrece retoñ… digo estimado invitado.

_**Aaron:**_ Buenos días, quiero una rebanada de pastel y un poco de agua.

_**Sra. Cake**_: ¿De qué sabor?

_**Aaron:**_ chocolate,

_**Sra. Cake:**_ muy bien caballero, son 5 bits.

_**Aaron:**_ Claro -saque la bolsita y puse cinco monedas delante del mostrador, dudando de si era la cantidad correcta, ella se me quedo viendo fijamente, y yo muriéndome de los nervios, ella sonríe y me dice-

_**Sra. Cake:**_ Muy bien caballero, siéntese donde guste y en un momento le llevaremos su orden.

Sonreí, y me fui a una mesa vacía que estaba cerca de una ventana, momentos después una pony de color rosa con una melena que parecía un algodón de azúcar vino con mi orden balanceándola sobre su nariz, ya estando a lado mío le dije:

_**Aaron**_: Gracias –dije sonriendo,

Ella me observa a lo que de la nada dio un brinco mientras hacía un gesto de sorprendida y sale corriendo, mandando el pastel y el vaso con agua al aire y que… "curiosamente" termina por caer sobre mi cabeza. Mezclándose el pastel con el agua empezaban a resbalar gotas de agua mesclada con el chocolate sobre mi rostro dejándome todo pegajoso.

_**Aaron:**_ Un de nada bastaba… (En mi mente: Okeyyyy… eso pudo terminar mejor…

_**Sra. Cake:**_ Hay no puede ser, lo lamento mucho –dijo la señora Cake que se me acerco con una toalla y me empezó a limpiar el rostro-,

_**Aaron:**_ Supongo que fue mi culpa…

_**Sra. Cake:**_ No, no, ella es así… su nombre es Pinkie Pie… ella es bastante hiperactiva y siempre se pone así cuando conoce a un nuevo pony. –Ella termino de limpiarme y se retiró para luego volver con tazón grande de helado-

_**Aaron:**_ No estoy seguro de que pueda pagar algo como esto… -dije observando el helado-

_**Sra. Cake:**_ No no caballero… esto es cortesía de la casa, disfrútalo, después de que te lo termines puedes ir al baño de arriba para que puedas quitarte completamente lo pegajoso de la cara.

Ella se alejó, dejándome a solas con la impresionante montaña de helado, mis ojos estaban brillosos al ver la magnificencia de esa delicia. Yo que estaba ahí, a punto de comerme el helado, hasta que una pregunta sonó en mi cabeza: "¿Y cómo planeas comértelo genio?"

Vi una cuchara a un lado y trate de sostenerla con mis cascos pero fue inútil, era difícil de sujetar, hasta que se me cae al piso. Yo me quede hay debatiendo conmigo mismo, preguntándome si ¿ellos comerán como lo hacen los ponis de mi dimensión, que usan solo su boca?

_**Sra. Cake:**_ ¿Todo está bien caballero?…

Yo asentando con la cabeza le dije que sí. El helado se estaba derritiendo un poco y mi mente seguía sumida en ese debate de si hundir o no la cara en el helado, hasta que una voz me saca de mis pensamientos diciéndome-:

_**¿?: **_¿Vas a comerte ese helado? –de la nada se escucha otra voz que dice:-

_**¿?:**_ Yo ya lo hubiera hecho, ese helado se ve delicioso.

_**Aaron: **_¿Qué? –dije volteando a ver a la ventana en la cual estaban asomadas dos potrillas: una era de color naranja con crin purpura y en sus costados tenían alas, era una pegaso, la otra potrilla era de color amarillo con la crin de color rojo apagado y usaba un moño fucsia, era una pony terrestre-

_**¿?:**_ Scootaloo, Applebloom… no molesten a los mayores –se escuchó otra voz detrás de ellas como si las estuviera regañando-

_**Scootaloo:**_ No tienes por qué decírnoslo Sweetie Belle, es solo que el lleva un rato observando el helado y quería saber si se lo iba a comer…

_**Aaron:**_ de hecho… eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar… -dije riéndome con los ojos cerrados-

_**Applebloom:**_ ¿Averiguar? –me interrogo-

_**Aaron:**_ Pues para ser honesto no tengo ni idea de cómo comérmelo… Jejeje

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Pues eso es sencillo… -Se asomó por la ventana una potrilla de pelaje blanco y la crin tenia de un lado color lila y la otra mitad era lavanda claro, de su frente salía un pequeño cuerno, era una unicornio- Solo tienes que usar tu magia para levitar la cuchara… al menos así es como he visto que comen los de clase alta como la princesa Celestia cuando viene a Sugar Cube Corner en sus visitas…

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo que clase alta?… Se están confundiendo, yo no soy de clase alta… (en mi mente: es por eso que la dueña quería decirme retoño pero luego me llamo caballero) En cualquier caso si necesitara usar mi magia entonces… *suspiro* creo que no podre comerme este helado

_**Sweetie Belle: **_¿Y porque no?

_**Aaron:**_ Porque no sé usar magia

_**Scootaloo:**_ Tienes que estar bromean… ¡ouch! –Recibe un golpe en su costado de parte de Applebloom-

_**Applebloom:**_ ¿Como que no puedes usar magia?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues la verdad es que recién ayer obtuve esto –Dije señalando mi cuerno-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ No te preocupes por eso, puedes comerlo sin cuchara. –Dijo la unicornio sonriendo-

_**Aaron: **_¡grrrr! -Se escucha provenir de mi estómago- Sabes, creoquete tomaré la palabra -acerque mi cara al helado hasta que finalmente le di una mordida-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ ¿Esta rico? -Me pregunto la potrilla,

_**Aaron:**_ -yo dándole otra mordida al helado les dije-: Bromean… esta de lujo, oigan, no quieren un poco -dije invitándolas a que comieran del helado como forma de agradecimiento-

_**Applebloom:**_ ¿En serio? –Dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja-

_**Scootaloo:**_ Oigan no se supone que íbamos a buscar otra forma de obtener nuestras cutie marks

_**Applebloom:**_ Es cierto, pero… rechazar helado gratis…

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Scootaloo tiene razón, debemos irnos.

_**Applebloom:**_ awwwww… -dijo Applebloom cabizbaja-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno, gracias por la ayuda niñas.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ No hay problema, por cierto, si tienes interés en saber cómo usar magia ve al castillo del pueblo y pídele ayuda a Twilight Sparkle, estoy segura que te recibirá de manera amable. Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_**Aaron:**_ Mi nombre es Aaron –dije sonriendo-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Bueno Aaron fue un gusto conocerte… -dijo la potrilla sonriendo, no lo note… pero ella estaba un poco sonrojada-

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro –dije y las tres niñas se fueron corriendo-

_Mientras las niñas corrían Applebloom nota que Sweetie Belle estaba ruborizada con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_**Applebloom:**_ Oye Scootaloo mira… -le susurro a Scootaloo señalando la cara de Sweetie Belle que aún seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas-

_**Scootaloo:**_ ¡Oh!... -dijo mientras se veían mutuamente y empezaron a reírse en voz baja- Oye Sweetie Belle… -dijo colocándose a un lado ella-

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Mande… -dijo volteando su cabeza para ver a Scootaloo-

_**Scootaloo:**_ -ella estaba conteniéndose la risa- puf… puf… ¿Te gusta Aaron… verdad?

_**Sweetie Belle: **_¿Qué…? –Dijo frenando de golpe- ¿no… no es verdad? –Dijo tartamudeando y sonrojándose un poco más-

_**Applebloom:**_ Entonces dinos porque tu cara esta tan roja como una manzana.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Bueno… este… yo… -dijo cubriéndose las mejillas con sus cascos-

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo:**_ ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡A SWEETIE BELLE LE GUSTA AARON!

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ No es verdad… -dijo volteándose y cruzándose de patas-

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo: **_TE GUSTA… TE GUSTA… AARON Y SWEETIE BELLE… SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL… –empezaron a cantar meneando sus cabezas de lado a lado con cada verso-

_**Sweetie Belle: **_Muy maduras chicas… muy maduras –dijo sarcásticamente ya con la cara completamente roja- No se supone que íbamos a ver que nos podría ayudar a encontrar nuestras cutie marks

_**Applebloom:**_ Okey… no tienes que ocultarlo

_**Scootaloo:**_ No es como si pudiera realmente –dijo riéndose-

Sweetie Belle: Yaaaa… no molesten y apresurémonos –dijo intentando cambiar de tema y se fue corriendo-

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo:**_ ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Dijeron y se fueron tras su amiga-

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En Sugar Cube Corner)<strong>_

_**Aaron:**_ Supongo que me confundieron con alguien de alta clase social por hecho de ser un alicornio –pensaba mientras seguía comiendo- supongo que eso lo averiguare después.

Ya acabado de comerme el helado subí por las escaleras hasta que encontré el baño, me quite lo meloso de la cara, y salí del lugar, ya estando en la calle me dije;

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y si aprendo un poco de magia antes de reunirme con Celestia?... Pues creo que me será mucha utilidad. -Ya con la decisión de aprender a usar magia, me dirigí en dirección hacia el castillo de la Princesa Twilight-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	3. Chapter 3: Un dia en Ponyville

**Capítulo 3: Un día en Ponyville**

**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Aaron)**

Después de caminar un rato sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Ponyville, encontré un restaurante, una tienda de muebles, la alcaldía, una florería, un spa, y muchas otras tiendas, no sé como pero sin darme cuenta termine por llegar al parque, resignándome a seguir buscando por mí mismo, decidí preguntarle a algún pony que me indicara como llegar. A lo lejos logro distinguir a una pegaso amarilla con melena rosa que le caía de un lado de la cara, yo me le acerco y poniendo la cara más amable que pude, le dije:

_**Aaron**_: Hola, a lo que ella pega un brinco del susto volteándose rápidamente y al verme se encoje entre sus hombros, con una voz casi inaudible me dice:

_**¿?:**_ Hola.

_**Aaron:**_ Buenos días señorita, me podría decir en donde se encuentra la biblioteca del pueblo -ella seguía algo nerviosa por mi presencia- No esté nerviosa señorita, no es como si la fuera a atacar o algo así, -ella se incorporó y dijo-

_**¿?:**_ Si buscas el castillo se encuentra en esa dirección, es ese que esta allá –dijo señalando un castillo que se podía ver desde la lejanía-

_**Aaron**_: -(En mi mente: Como diablos fue que no haya podido llegar a un lugar que se ve desde kilómetros. Dejándome llevar por el cansancio y la rabia que sentía hacia mí mismo dije con voz alta: - ¿ES ENSERIO? -A lo que ella se encogió entre sus hombros aún más de lo que lo hizo en un principio- Discúlpeme señorita, es que estoy muy cansado de caminar, lamento haberle levantado la voz.

_**¿?:**_ E-está bien -dijo con la voz un tanto quebradiza y volteando el rostro como diciendo: Espero que ya se vaya, yo capto la indirecta, así que para no causarle más molestias le doy las gracias, y me retiré-

_**Aaron:**_ -Me fui del parque y luego de caminar un rato llego al castillo y se ve que estaba bien resguardado ya que habían varios guardias custodiándolo, yo me acerco a las puertas, pero de inmediato dos guardias me bloquean el paso y algunos guardias de la parte de arriba saltan hasta llegar donde estoy yo, todos sacaron armas desde espadas hasta lanzas, incluso juraría haber visto un cañón que me apuntaba:

_**Aaron:**_ Soy inocente… -dije levantando las patas delanteras al aire como diciendo que me rendía, a lo que se me acercan los guardias que estaban en la puerta apuntándome con sus lanzas muy cerca del cuello-

_**Guardia 1:**_ Identifícate intruso

_**Aaron:**_ S-so-soy a-a-Aaron, y-y ve-ve-vengo a ve-ve-ver a la pri-prin-cesa Twi-li-light

_**Guardia 2:**_ Solo se puede puede ver a la princesa con previa cita

_**Aaron:**_ (En mi mente: Maldita sea, me voy a morir, que será de mí, yo tan bueno que era)

_**¿?:**_ Que sucede allá abajo

_**Aaron:**_ -yo levanto la mirada y veo a un pequeño dragón purpura con cresta verde y este se me queda viendo y el hace lo mismo-

_**¿?:**_ Twilight… talvez quieras ver esto.

_**Twilight Sparkle: **_Que cosa Spike…

Se asoma una pony que para mi sorpresa era una alicornio lila, con melena morada pero con unos rayos de color rosa y purpura. Yo le sonreí aun nervioso de que a alguien le tiemble el casco y me degollara vivo, ella baja volando hasta mí, se me queda viendo intrigada como si fuera un sujeto de pruebas o algo así, se para enfrente de mí y me pregunta:

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Hola, ¿Quién eres?

_**Aaron:**_ Mi nombre es Aaron… debo suponer que usted es la Princesa Twilight –dije nervioso-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Mucho gusto Aaron ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

_**Aaron:**_ Que bueno que me lo pregunta, pues si hay algo… dije señalando con mis ojos las armas de los guardias.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Oh lo lamento… Bajen sus armas, pueden volver a sus labores, yo me ocupo de esto.

_**Todos los guardias: **_Si su majestad –alejaron sus armas de mí, le dieron una reverencia y se fueron a los puestos en que se encontraban-

Yo me deje caer de espaldas por el susto mientras daba un suspiro de "casi me muero"-

_**Aaron: **_Sí que saben dar una calurosa bienvenida por aquí, ¿verdad? –Dije riéndome un poco-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Lamento mucho eso, incluso yo pienso que la manera en que hacen las cosas es algo…

_**Aaron:**_ Extremista… Neurótico… Exagerado…psicótico… -a lo que dije eso ella se rio un poco-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Bueno… que es lo que te ha traído por aquí, nunca había visto a un alicornio además de las princesas, en especial a un alicornio macho.

_**Aaron:**_ Si, ya lo he oído… jejeje (En mi mente: "Si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que he oído eso… rayos, no me alcanza ni para un vil chicle T-T)

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Vamos, pasa al interior del castillo, hay varias cosas que debo preguntarte.

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro.

La Princesa Twilight y yo camínanos por el inmenso castillo hasta llegar a una habitación grande que en sus cuatro paredes estaban tapizadas por estanterías llenas de libros, en el centro se encontraba una mesa con papeles encima y detrás de esta se encontraba algo que solo podría definir como un cojín

_**Aaron:**_ Con temor a equivocarme de esta es la biblioteca, verdad

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Hay no… este es mi estudio, la biblioteca es mucho más grande que esto –dijo sentándose en el cojín-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Ajaaaaa… un estudio! -dije sorprendido de la manera en como lo dijo, como si hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo, yo también tengo una estantería de libros en mi casa pero enserio, esto rosa lo absurdo-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Muy bien Aaron que te trae por aquí…

_**Aaron:**_ Oh, es verdad casi lo olvido… vera, lo que pasa es que ando buscando quien me enseñe magia y me dijeron que usted me podría enseñar.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Buena broma… -dijo y se rio sutilmente pero luego ve que me la quede viendo extrañado por su reacción- Aguarda… es en serio, -yo solo asenté con la cabeza- En serio quieres que crea que no tienes ni idea de cómo usar magia.

_**Aaron:**_ Puede que sea difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, después de que la Princesa Celestia me trajera a este mundo, bueno yo…

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Un momento… a que te refieres con que la Princesa Celestia te trajera a este mundo…

_**Aaron:**_ A bueno, veras… -procedí a contarle lo que me ocurrió mientras lo hacia ella saco escucho sin decir nada hasta que termine de hablar- y así fue como llegue a este lugar

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Así que… eres de otra dimensión…

_**Aaron:**_ Si

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Fascinante

_**Aaron:**_ Entonces… ¿me enseñaras?

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Oh claro, porque no, no tengo nada que hacer por el resto del día.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Voy a aprender magiaaaaaaa! –dije entusiasmado-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Muy bien Aaron… ¿sabes qué es la magia?

_**Aaron:**_ Si lo supiera no te habría pedido que me enseñaras –dije sonriendo-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Jejeje, es verdad… escucha con atención, la magia es algo que se estudia y practica, solo sucede cuando decides hacerla, y está destinada a hacer algo específico que tu elijas para que suceda, Por ejemplo -dijo mientras ella hizo brillar su cuerno y un libro vino flotando de una estantería y lo deja en medio de nosotros- Eso es telekinesis

_**Aaron:**_ wow; puedo intentarlo -Dije entusiasmado-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ si quieres, solo concéntrate en el objeto que quieras levitar, imagínate que lo estas sosteniendo pero con tu mente y deja que la magia suceda.

Yo me concentro en el libro del piso pero no pasaba nada.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Vamos tómalo con calma -decía Twilight mientras se volteaba- como te dije la magia requiere de mucha concentración, estudio, y años de practic…

_**Aaron:**_ Ya lo hice…

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ ¿Qué? -Dijo regresándome a ver y ve el libro que está flotando en frente de mí envuelto en un aura roja- Haber, vuélvelo a hacer.

_**Aaron:**_ De acuerdo -Busco con la mirada otro libro y repito el mismo proceso que con el primero y lo traigo hasta mi sin dejar de levitar el otro libro-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Vaya, vaya, ¿estás seguro que no sabes usar magia?

_**Aaron:**_ De veritas, es la primera vez que uso mi magia,

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ pues entonces quiero que levites tantos libros como puedas, entendido,

_**Aaron:**_ hi sensei, -veo una estantería y de inmediato empiezo a traer todos los libros con mi magia, haciéndolos girar alrededor de mi como lo hacen los electrones de un átomo-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ WOW, imposible, nadie puede ni siquiera con el primer libro a la primera, ¿cómo es qué… Aaron tu nariz está sangrando,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿qué? -dije limpiándome la nariz y veo sangre, yo suelto los libros y estos caen de golpe en el piso-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ eso es lo que pasa cuando te sobre esfuerzas recién iniciando, de veras que era tu primera vez -dijo mientras me pasaba un pañuelo-

_**Aaron:**_ te lo dije -dije mientras me limpiaba la nariz- ¿Me va a sangrar la nariz cada vez que use magia?

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ No te preocupes, es solo el efecto de que tu mente use magia por primera vez, mientras más continuo uses magia tú mente se adaptara y ya no te sangrara la nariz por el esfuerzo. Mejor tomemos un descanso ¿quieres?

Yo asentando con la cabeza le dije que sí. Después de una media hora de descanso, fuimos al patio y volvimos a retomar las clases de magia, ella mostrándome hechizos básicos y que yo los aprendía sin mucha dificultad, mientras estábamos practicando otro hechizo, se oye que llaman a Twilight y por un lado del castillo aparecen tres ponis: una pegaso de color cian y melena parecida a un arcoíris, una unicornio de color blanco y melena morada con un estilo muy elegante, y una pony naranja de melena rubia recogida con un listón rojo y con un sombrero vaquero.

_**¿?:**_ Hey Twilight, quien es tu amigo -dijo la poni blanca-

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Oh chicas es un gusto verlas, Aaron ellas son mis mejores amigas Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash,

_**Aaron:**_ mucho gusto.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Vaya un alicornio, oye no quieres volar un rato –me pregunto la pegaso cian-

_**Aaron:**_ eso sería genial, si tan solo supiera como usar esta -decía mientras señalaba mis alas-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ No sabes volar, pues qué edad tienes,

_**Aaron:**_ 18

_**Rainbow Dash: **_y en tus 18 años no has usado tus alas en ningún momento.

_**Aaron:**_ Si lo pones así se oye algo feo, y lo seria, si no fuera porque ayer fue que obtuve las alas y el cuerno.

_**Rarity**_: Es enserio, y como fue.

_**Aaron:**_ No me van a creer si se los dijera.

_**Applejack:**_ vamos, puedes confiar en nosotras –dijo con acento vaquero-

_**Aaron:**_ Yo volteo a ver a Twilight quien asienta con la cabeza- Bueno… por donde inicio… -después de contarles todo lo que me paso ayer (otra vez), ellas se quedaron un tanto sorprendidas de lo que les conté, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Applejack habló-

_**Applejack: **_Dices que te llego una carta de la Princesa Celestia invitándote a venir, terminaste en esta dimensión, y que Zecora te dio refugio en su hogar para que pases la noche y te saca del bosque Everfree.

_**Aaron:**_ Si, es la esencia de lo que dije.

_**Rarity:**_ ya veo, eso explica varias cosas.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Pero me pregunto porque la princesa te trajo aquí.

_**Aaron:**_ No lo sé, y para ser honesto no es que pueda hacer mucho en estos momentos, pues no tengo muchos bits para costear el boleto del tren, así que estoy varado aquí en Ponyville hasta que consiga lo suficiente. Como sea, en estos momentos quiero aprender a usar mi magia y mis alas, eso ya seria de mucha utilidad para mí, y encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche,

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Porque no te quedas a dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que tiene el castillo…

_**Applejack:**_ O talvez porque no te quedas a dormir en mi granja…

_**Aaron:**_ El castillo suena muy tentador, pero la verdad es que siempre he querido ver una granja en persona y esta puede ser una buena oportunidad

_**Rarity:**_ si vas a ver a las princesas permíteme que te haga un traje para cuando vayas a verla

_**Aaron:**_ De veras.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Bueno… entonces… seguimos con las clases,

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro,

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ espera Twilight, deja que le enseñe a usar sus alas por un momento -dijo Rainbow Dash poniéndose enfrente de ella-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ estamos estudiando Rainbow,

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ descuida Twilight solo será por un momento,

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Bueno está bien.

Todas se sentaron a un lado excepto Rainbow que se paró frente a mí,

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Escucha Aaron yo soy la más calificada en todo Ponyville para enseñarte a volar, sin más comencemos, primero quiero que despliegues tus alas -dijo mientras ella desplegaba las suyas-

_**Aaron:**_ -yo me esforzaba por desplegar mis alas pero estas no respondían- no puedo.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ mmm… creo que esto requiere de un poco de encanto, -decía Rainbow, mientras caminaba hasta estar muy cerca de mi rostro, y poniendo su casco en mí pecho haciendo pequeñas carisias-

_**Aaron: **_eeeeh… Rainbow… que… estás… haciendo -Dije entre cortado, ella puso una mirada picara, hasta que empezó a acercar sus labios a los míos, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y de la nada mis alas se despliegan-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Bien ya sabes que músculos debes mover para usar tus alas -Dijo mientras se separaba de mí, yo estaba todo sonrojado, y cuando Rainbow me ve ella comienza a reírse;

De reojo volteo a ver a las demás que se estaban riendo sutilmente, yo solo tosí y comencé a mover mis alas para adecuarme al movimiento en un muy mal intento de disimular que no me había afectado lo que hiso Rainbow, ella se incorpora y me dice-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ si eso te puso así, no me imagino como te pondrías si alguien te hace esto -dijo mientras soplaba en mi oído, de la impresión aleteé terminando como a unos 10 metros en el aire. Mientras caía, use mis alas para planear y suavizar el aterrizaje-

_**Aaron:**_ No… vuelvas… a hacer… eso -dije con un tono entre el nerviosismo y el enojo con la cara un poco roja, aunque… debo admitir que se sintió bien que hiciera eso… y ella solo volvió a reírse como lo hizo antes. Twilight se me acerco y me dijo-:

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ calma, así es ella… le gusta bromear.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya me lo imagino. -Dije agitado-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ ¿Quieres seguir con las clases de magia?

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Yo creo que le gustaría seguir estudiando conmigo.

_**Aaron:**_ A decir verdad, yo…

_**Pinkie Pie**_: Hola chicas que hacen, -decía Pinkie dando pequeños brincos y a su lado caminaba la pegaso amarilla del parque,

_**Rarity:**_ Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, ¿cómo están? –dijo rarity saludando a las ponis que llegaron-

Pinkie se me acerco en un instante, ni me fije cuando se puso enfrente de mí,

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ hola, mi nombre es Pinkie pie,

_**Aaron:**_ eso ya lo sé,

_**Pinkie Pie**_: lo sabes, ¿Cómo?, yo nunca te mencione mi nombre,

_**Aaron:**_ la señora Cake me lo dijo,

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ o ya veo -dijo mientras movía su cabeza como queriendo inspeccionarme minuciosamente-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Veo que pudiste encontrar el castillo -dijo Fluttershy mientras se acercaba de forma tímida-

_**Aaron:**_ Así es, -decía rascándome la nuca y sonriendo despreocupadamente- ¿Aun sigues nerviosa por lo de esta mañana?

_**Fluttershy:**_ Oh… es verdad, lamento haberme puesto así, es que… soy algo tímida.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Algo tímida? -dije levantando la ceja mientras sonreía y ella solo soltó una pequeña risa-

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ Bueno ya que estamos reunidos eso me facilita las cosas, vengan, hice una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de… ¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre?,

_**Aaron:**_ soy Aaron…

_**Pinkie Pie**_: Para celebrar la llegada de Aaron a Ponyville, vamos a Sugar Cute Corner para comenzar la fiesta, ya están los invitados solo faltamos nosotras y Aaron.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Y que estamos esperando, vámonos -dijo mientras daba una vuelta en el aire para luego salir volando a toda velocidad-

Los demás nos fuimos caminando con rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner, ya estando allí todos se me acercaron a darme la bienvenida al pueblo, pude conocer a la alcaldesa, y volví a encontrarme con Sweetie belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom, me sorprendí al enterarme que Applebloom y Sweetie belle eran hermanas de Applejack y Rarity. Llegada la noche los invitados se empezaban a ir y Applejack me dijo que ya era hora de irnos, pues Applebloom se estaba quedando dormida, me despedí de las chicas, diciéndole a Twilight que mañana iría a seguir practicando y que por la tarde Rainbow me diera más clases de vuelo, después de decir eso nos fuimos de la pastelería y al caminar por las calles nocturnas de Ponyville llegamos a la granja de Applejack, su nombre era "Sweet Apple Acres"

_**Applejack:**_ *Bostezo* Puedes pasar la noche en el granero –dijo con tono soñoliento y con Applebloom en su lomo que estaba completamente dormida-

_**Aaron:**_ Gracias por dejarme dormir en el granero

_**Applejack**_: Descuida… *Bostezo*… puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, me gusta ayudar a todos los ponys –en ese momento se escuchó a Applebloom dar un pequeño bostezo a lo que su hermana la ve con cara de ternura y ambos dimos un ligero awwww- Bueno, tengo que llevar a esta pequeña manzanita a su cama para que pueda descansar, por cierto, el desayuno es a las 8:30, no llegues tarde –dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa-.

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro. -me dirigí a descansar en el enorme granero. Entro busco un lugar para dormir hasta que encuentro un montículo de paja, me recuesto sobre ella y cierro los ojos lentamente-

_**¿?:**_ Espero que estés cómodo.

Abro los ojos en seguida para voltearme y ver que detrás de mí se encontraba Applejack,

"_**Applejack":**_ No creías que te envié a dormir aquí solo porque si, no sabes cuan ansiosa estaba que llegara este momento -decía mientras se quitaba el sombrero y poniéndolo sobre mi cabeza-

_**Aaron:**_ Eh… Applejack… yo… -decía tartamudeando, ella puso una mirada muy seductora y envolviéndome con sus patas delanteras acercando sus labios, en ese momento no sé qué me paso pero deje de pensar y solo me deje llevar por mis instintos, yo la tomo, recostándola de espaldas sobre la paja y lentamente acercaba mis labios a los suyos, cerrando los ojos, hasta que escucho la voz de alguien que se me hizo familiar diciéndome:

_**¿?:**_ ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Abro los ojos y veo que debajo de mí ya no estaba Applejack, sino que estaba la Princesa Luna con una ceja levantada mirándome de manera acusadora.

_**Aaron:**_ Princesa Luna. Eh… yo solo… y… ¿espera?, no me digas que estoy dormido –decía aun estando sobre ella-.

_**Luna:**_ No, estas vez si estas despierto, ya puedes quitarte de encima.

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo me la quede viendo con una mirada picara y le dije- ¿Y si me reúso? -Ella se sonrojó y yo comencé a reírme- jejeje… Ya veo… jejeje… porque lo hacen -decía aun riéndome y quitándome de encima de ella- Disculpe mi falta de respeto, es solo que quería ponerme del lado del bromista, -decía llevándome la pata derecha a la nuca mientras me seguía riendo-

_**Luna:**_ Ja… ja… que divertido –decía con un tono molesta pero en su rostro se veía que estaba algo apenada-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y, a todo esto, se puede saber el motivo de su presencia?

_**Luna:**_ Vine para ver como la estás pasando pero a mi parecer veo que la estás pasando de maravilla.

_**Aaron:**_ Jejeje, puede ser, por cierto, ya puedo usar mi cuerno y mis alas,

_**Luna:**_ ¿es enserio, en un solo día? –Dijo mirándome un tanto sorprendida-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno, aún tengo mucho que aprender para usar mi magia y volar como se debe, pero seguiré esforzándome, por eso, me gustaría que si pudiera le dijera a la Princesa Celestia que me voy a quedar un tiempo en Ponyville para seguir estudiando.

_**Luna:**_ No te preocupes, se lo diré, aunque… ella me dijo que te avisara que en dos semanas va a venir a Ponyville para la celebración del solsticio de verano, podrás reunirte con ella ese día.

_**Aaron:**_ Me parece bien.

_**Luna:**_ Bueno te dejo, tengo que atender unos deberes reales, así que nos vemos.

_**Aaron:**_ Cuídate Luna,

_**Luna:**_ Igualmente Aaron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ciudad de Canterlot, aposentos de Celestia)(Narración en tercera persona)<strong>_

La princesa de la noche entra en la habitación buscando a su hermana, la cual se encontraba en la pequeña terraza de la habitación, luna camina hasta estar al lado de su hermana, Celestia la voltea a ver y le dice:

_**Celestia:**_ Y bien, ¿Ya comprobaste lo que te dije, Luna?

_**Luna:**_ Así es hermana, no podía creerlo pero me asombre al verlo, su aura mágica era muy "singular", pues era como si…

_**Celestia:**_ Como si dos auras estuvieran dentro de él.

_**Luna:**_ Es verdad y no solo eso, su aura estaba en un nivel muy por encima de los más habilidosos unicornios que he visto, diría que él es un clase S, no, incluso me atrevería a decir que él es un clase SSS. A pesar de que no sabe cómo utilizar esa magia que posee, él se encuentra a nuestro mismo nivel, simplemente impresionante.

_**Celestia:**_ Te lo dije Luna, ese chico es especial y es lo que necesitaremos para enfrentarnos al mal que se avecina.

_**Luna:**_ Bueno, si es que aprende a usar su magia a la perfección.

_**Celestia:**_ De eso no me preocupo, pues su tutora es la Princesa Twilight, mi más leal y talentosa estudiante, sé que ella le enseñara bien todo lo que necesite saber, por ahora solo podemos observar cómo se desenvuelve en este nuevo ambiente, y esperar lo mejor.

_**Luna:**_ Bueno hermana te dejo, tengo que atender mis deberes reales.

_**Celestia:**_ Está bien Luna.

_**Luna:**_ Que descanses hermana.

_Mientras tanto en una tierra lejana que no pertenecía a Eqüestria se encontraban dos ponis conversando en una cueva._

_**¿?:**_ Escúchame astaroth, este es tu siguiente objetivo, él es una amenaza para nuestros planes y es por eso que debes encargarte de eliminarlo inmediatamente, ¿entendiste?

_**Astaroth:**_ No se preocupe jefe, ya puede darlo por cadáver, cualquiera que se atreva a interponerse en su camino sucumbirá ante mi espada –decía con voz femenina-.

_**¿?:**_ Sabía que podía confiar en ti astaroth, mi gran guerrera. Parte de inmediato. Esperare los resultados.

_**Astaroth:**_ Sí señor, dijo la pony –y en ese momento se escuchó el batir de unas alas que se alejaban-.

_**¿?:**_ Celestia si crees que no me doy cuenta de tus acciones estas muy equivocada, Pronto se liberara el sello que pusieron sobre mí y volveré a tener de vuelta mi poder, y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Ja ja ja ja ja ja jajajajajaja jajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	4. Chapter 4: Magia Carreras y Aaron

**Capítulo 4: Hechizos… Carreras… y Aaron**

**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Aaron)**

Escucho el sonido de un gallo haciendo su típico canto que te avisa de que ya comenzó el nuevo día, lentamente me paro mientras estiro mis patas para quitarme la pereza y me salgo del granero, camino por un rato y me topo con el enorme huerto de manzanas que no parecía tener fin, Bueno, ya veo por qué lo llaman Sweet Apple Acres, me asomo por la cerca y pude distinguir a Applejack dándole una patada a un árbol para tirar las manzanas de este. Camino hasta donde esta ella sigilosamente para que no me viera y cuando estuve detrás de ella para asustarla, ella sin voltear a verme me dijo:

_**Applejack:**_ Buenos días Aaron, ¿dormiste bien?

_**Aaron:**_ Eh, si algo así –dije manteniéndome detrás de ella- ¿cómo supiste que estaba detrás de ti?

_**Aplejack:**_ jajaja… Todavía no nace el pony que logre agarrarme con la guardia baja.

_**Aaron:**_ Una vez más gracias por dejarme dormir en el granero,

_**Applejack:**_ Descuida, quédate el tiempo que quieras, me gusta ayudar a los ponis que lo necesiten, así que no hay problema.

_**Aaron:**_ Quisiera compensartelo, si hay algo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo.

_**Applejack:**_ Bueno, de hecho si hay algo, si puedes me gustaría que me ayudases a cosechar las manzanas que ya estén maduras.

_**Aaron:**_ Solo indícame que árbol y yo me encargo del resto.

_**Applejack:**_ Gracias compañero, eres muy amable.

Después de cosechar por un par de horas pudimos terminar de tirar la última manzana, decidimos regresar a la casa para descansar, y mientras estábamos de regreso escuchamos la voz de Applebloom gritar: a desayunaaaaaaaaar.

_**Applejack:**_ Que dices Aaron, una carrera.

_**Aaron:**_ Con esto encima, -dije señalando mi lomo en el cual estaban dos cestos grandes de manzana-

_**Applejack**_: que, le temes a que puedas perder contra una chica –decía burlonamente en un intento de ver si mordía el anzuelo, el cual debo admitir caí muy inocentemente-

_**Aaron:**_ okey, me convenciste –Nos pusimos en posición de carreras, yo estaba del lado derecho de Applejack mientras movíamos uno de nuestros cascos delanteros arrastrando un poco de tierra hacia atrás-

_**Applejack:**_ muy bien, en sus marcas, listos… oye que es eso –dijo señalando para mi lado derecho-

_**Aaron:**_ que cosa –dije volteando a ver en la dirección en la que señalo-

_**Applejack:**_ Adioooooosss –dijo ya desde una distancia considerable entre nosotros-

_**Aaron:**_ Oye, eso es trampa –dije empezando comencé a correr.

Llegamos a la par bastante agitados a la casa, dejamos los cestos en una parte del lugar y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina en la cual había una mesa de madera en el centro-

_**Applejack:**_ Sabes, creo que no fue una buena idea correr con dos cestos llenos de manzanas por todo un kilómetro -Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina-

_**Aaron:**_ Tú crees -dije mientras reposaba la cabeza en la mesa respirando de forma pesada, (aquí entre ustedes y yo creí que por tener este cuerpo de semental pensé que ya tenía un poco más de fuerza y todo eso, es por eso que acepte correr en primer lugar pero ya veo que fue una equivocación de mi parte),

_**Applejack:**_ Y bien, que quieres de desayunar –dijo sacando unas charolas de la alacena-

_**Aaron:**_ sorpréndeme –dije sin voltear a verla, solo levante mi casco haciendo un ademan de "lo que sea está bien"-

_**Applejack:**_ okey, déjamelo todo a mí.

Mientras ella estaba cocinando yo estaba jugando con una cuchara haciéndola girar usando mi magia, paso un rato hasta que escucho a Applejack decirme:

_**Applejack:**_ ¿Estás aburrido? –Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado-

_**Aaron:**_ No, ¿y tú? –Dije volteándola a ver mientras seguía girando la cuchara-

_**Applejack:**_ Para nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incómodo, quería hablar con ella pero no se me ocurría nada, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

_**Aaron:**_ Oye, ¿dónde está Applebloom? -yo en mi mente me di un facehoof mientras me decía: "es enserio, eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir, de toda la gama de temas de interés, esa fue tu mejor opción"-

_**Applejack:**_ Ella se va a la escuela temprano,

_**Aaron:**_ ya veo… espera, si ella está en la escuela, entonces ¿quién te ayuda a hacer las labores de la granja?

_**Applejack:**_ a bueno, de eso nos encargamos Big Macintosh y yo.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Big Macintosh? –Dije ladeando mi cabeza-

_**Applejack:**_ Sí, mi hermano mayor, él se encarga del arado mientras yo me encargo del huerto y de la organización. También está mi abuela Smith, que se encarga de hacer los pies de manzana que vendemos en el pueblo, Applebloom también ayuda, pero eso es cuando sale de la escuela.

_**Aaron:**_ Vaya, la tienes algo pesada.

_**Applejack:**_ Puede ser, pero con los años me he acostumbrado a esto, aunque me sorprendió terminar antes, y eso te lo debo a ti, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

_**Aaron:**_ Descuida mañana me levantaré aún más temprano para ayudarte a cosechar –dije colocando mi casco en mi pecho-

_**Applejack: **_Eso sería fantástico, te lo agradecería un montón

_**Aaron:**_ no hay de qué.

_**Applejack:**_ Oye, ¿en tu dimensión también hay manzanas?

_**Aaron:**_ Si, al igual que aquí, aunque, no he visto un huerto que se le compare en tamaño con Sweet Apple Acres,

_**Applejack**_: ya veo, Entonces lo tomo como un cumplido. Cambiando de tema, puedo preguntarte algo, no contestes si no quieres, pero si no contestas de todas formas me estarías contestando.

_**Aaron:**_ Dispara cuando quieras, le dije mientras seguía girando la cuchara con mi magia.

_**Applejack:**_ ¿Has besado a alguien?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió tanto que doble la cuchara dejándola como un arco, pues eso me hizo recordar lo de anoche en el granero.

_**Applejack:**_ Jejeje, era broma, aunque esa reacción me contestó.

_**Aaron:**_ Fue por lo de ayer con Rainbow, ¿verdad? -dije mientras volvía a acomodar la cuchara a su posición original-

_**Applejack:**_ Talvez, pero de ser así… te hubiera gustado sentir sus labios, O talvez… prefieres sentir los míos –dijo colocando uno de sus cascos en mi pecho mientras me observaba de forma picara, mis alas querían desplegarse, pude evitarlo esta vez, pero al ver mi reflejo en la cuchara noto que estaba rojo como un tomate, a lo que ella se separa y se puso a reír, al hacer eso yo también me empecé a reír con ella-

_**Aaron:**_ Ja, Se nota que eres amiga de Rainbow… *snif snif*, no huele como a que se quema algo.

_**Applejack**_: Hay no -Salió corriendo hacia el horno. Unos segundos después volvió con un pie un tanto quemado aunque lo quemado se encontraba en los bordes del pie- Lo salvé, por poco y esto no hubiera sido comestible.

_**Aaron:**_ -yo inhale el aroma del pie de manzana el cual era delicioso hasta hacerte agua la boca- hummm, Huele delicioso.

_**Applejack:**_ Ten, aquí tienes. -Me pasó una rebanada de pie, y sirviéndome un vaso de jugo-

Después de comerme el pie, yo la miro y me fije que en su flanco izquierdo tenía dibujada tres manzanas formando un triángulo. Y ahora que me acuerdo todos los ponis que vi también tenían dibujado algo en sus flancos, excepto las CMC.

_**Applejack:**_ Oye, no te me quedes viendo así –dijo un tanto sonrojada por la forma en la que me la quede viendo-

_**Aaron:**_ Disculpa, es que vi el dibujo en tu flanco y me preguntaba porque los demás en el pueblo también tenían un dibujo diferente y yo no.

_**Applejack:**_ Bueno, eso es normal, estos "dibujos" se llaman Cutie Marks, y representa lo que a cada pony lo hace único y especial. Si no la tienes, es porque aún no descubres cuál es tu talento especial o lo que te hace único.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya entiendo –dije cruzándome de patas y asentando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, como si me costara un poco de trabajo entender lo que me dijo-. Ahora que me acuerdo cuando conocí a las niñas ellas estaban diciendo cosas de cómo obtener sus cutie mark.

_**Applejack:**_ ¿No tenías que reunirte con Twilight para tus clases de magia? –Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-

_**Aaron:**_ Rayos, es verdad. Me tomé el jugo que tenía a un lado, me despedí de Applejack y salí corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

_**(Castillo de Twilight)**_

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Hola Aaron, listo para otra lección –dijo animada-

_**Aaron:**_ por supuesto –dije animado-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ muy bien esta vez voy a enseñarte un hechizo un tanto complicado, se trata de la tele transportación, presta atención, para esto debes concentrarte en el lugar al que quieras ir, imagínate un lugar, visualízalo lo más detallado posible y usa un poco de tu magia, y presto -dijo mientras desaparecía y luego apareciendo detrás de mí- la tele transportación,

_**Aaron:**_ -yo aplaudí bastante sorprendido- Muy bien, es mi turno –Dije sentándome y comienzo a pensar en la pileta del pueblo, quería darle algo de emoción así que me llevo mi pata derecha a la frente como si me estuviera señalando al estilo Goku cuando se tele transporta-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ -ella se empezó a reír de forma delicada al ver la postura que adopte- ¿qué haces? –dijo sonriendo pero mientras me seguía observando confundida-

_**Aaron:**_ -sin dejar de señalarme y con los ojos cerrados le dije- Así me concentro más

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ como gustes… –siguió riéndose-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno… nos vemos -Dije y me tele transporté, aunque… me sorprendió donde termine, pues me doy cuenta de que estoy en la cocina de la casa de Applejack-

_**Applejack:**_ Hola Aaron no me fije cuando llegaste –dijo con una caja de objetos en el lomo-

_**Aaron:**_ perdón, hechizo de tele transportación, ya me voy -vuelvo a tele transportarme, y esta vez termino en la habitación de Zecora-

_**Zecora:**_ Buenos días aron, ¿cómo es que a mi habitación has llegado? –Me dijo sorprendida por que aparecí de la nada en su habitación, ella se encontraba machacando unas flores dentro de un mortero-

_**Aaron:**_ Perdón Zecora... ya me voy…

Vuelvo a tele transportarme y esta vez termine sobre la mesa de Sugar Cute Corner donde una pegaso gris de melena rubia se estaba comiendo un muffin, ella tomo un muffin y me lo ofreció, yo lo acepto y después de agradecerle me volví a tele transportar, esta vez termine en la tina del spa, donde me encontré a Fluttershy y a Rarity que estaban metidas en la tina también, Fluttershy se había metido bajo el agua al sorprenderse de cómo aparecí.

_**Aaron:**_ Disculpen por interrumpir su baño de relajación, ya estoy de ida. –dije tele transportándome otra vez. Después de tele transportarme unas 5 veces finalmente pude regresar con Twilight-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ y bien pudiste llegar al lugar que querías,

_**Aaron:**_ -ahora que lo pienso nunca llegué a la pileta- no, no pude.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Después veremos ese hechizo, la verdad es que quería comprobar algo, pero no te preocupes, en estos momentos te enseñare otros hechizos que estoy segura dominaras sin problemas.

_**Aaron:**_ Si tú lo dices –Dije un tanto decepcionado, después de eso pase toda la mañana aprendiendo hechizos diversos, unos eran de ataque, otros de defensa, otros solo eran de cambio de forma, en este último si tuve dificultad de realizar, pues de verdad tenía que concentrarme para mantener la forma del objeto-.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Muy bien creo que eso es todo por hoy.

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Twilight, quería preguntarte algo, dime, que sabes de la Princesa Celestia,

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Bueno, para empezar, ella es la gobernante de toda eqüestria, ella es quien se encarga de los problemas que suceden en el reino, se encarga de levantar y bajar el sol todos los días, es la directora de la escuela de magia para unicornios con talentos especiales, ah también fue mi mentora, me enseño todo lo que se sobre la magia y es alguien muy alabada por todos los ponis del reino.

_**Aaron:**_ Se nota que la respetas mucho, verdad,

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ así es, ella es alguien muy importante para mí; Además, ella fue quien me dio estas alas y la que me dio el título de princesa.

_**Aaron:**_ Espera, eres una princesa –dije sorprendido por lo que me dijo-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ sí, no te lo había dicho –dijo extrañada por mi reacción-.

_**Aaron:**_ No, además que no luces como una, al menos en aspecto, pues no estas usando los adornos ni una tiara como la Princesa Luna.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Conoces a la Princesa Luna, ¿Cómo?

_**Aaron:**_ ah bueno, ella vino en un sueño el primer día que llegue aquí, y ayer después de la fiesta ella se reunió conmigo en persona.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Ah, Ya veo -Conversamos un rato hasta que llego Rainbow, dijo que era hora de seguir con las clases de vuelo, me despido de Twilight y me voy con ella. Caminamos por unas horas hasta que llegamos a la cima de un risco-

_**(En las afueras de Ponyville)**_

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ -Ella respiro muy hondo, para luego exhalar y decirme- Muy bien Aaron, vamos a volar aquí.

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo asome mi cabeza por la pendiente y me quede perplejo de ver que estaba muy alto- Sabes que, cambie de idea, creo que caminare, además en esta época, ya hasta rentan globos.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Vamos no te pongas así, fuiste tú quien me pidió que te enseñara volar.

_**Aaron:**_ Perdón tienes razón, solo me asuste un poco –decía reincorporándome- además, no es que vallamos a saltar del risco o algo así.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ De hecho, más o menos ese era mi plan –dijo colocando su casco en su mentón-.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ descuida estarás bien, además yo estaré a tu lado por si sucede algo.

_**Aaron:**_ De acuerdo –dije dando un suspiro como diciendo "ya que"-.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Muy bien, entonces… a volar -dijo empujándome con una de sus alas y tirándome del risco-

_**Aaron:**_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, RAINBOWWWWWW ESTAS LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Vamos Aaron despliega tus alas –Dijo volando a mi lado mientras seguía cayendo-

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo despliego mis alas- Ya está…

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ muy bien ahora aletea,

_**Aaron:**_ intenté aletear, pero la velocidad con la que caía me hacía difícil el movimiento,

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ vamos, con más fuerza

_**Aaron:**_ -yo seguí aleteando hasta que finalmente me acostumbre al movimiento y dejé de caer-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Perfecto… sigue así… no pares.

Decía Rainbow en frente mío, en mi rostro se notaba el cansancio por el hecho de que estaba aleteando como loco mientras caía pero después aletee más y más despacio, ya no me costaba tanta energía el mantenerme suspendido en el aire, aunque mi corazón aún seguía acelerado por el susto de que me tiraran desde la cima de un risco, pero a su vez estaba emocionado, esta sensación era increíble, jamás pensé que volar se sintiera tan genial.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Muy bien, descendamos –dijo mientras bajaba y yo la seguí; Ya estando en el suelo, Rainbow me dice- ¿y bien, que te pareció tu primera experiencia de vuelo?

_**Aaron:**_ ¡ESTAS LOCA!…*jadeo* ¡ME TIRASTE DESDE LA CIMA DE UN RISCO!…*jadeo* ¡ME PUDE HABER MUERTO!.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ ¿Así de feo fue? –Dijo levantando una ceja-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿por *jadeo* qué *jadeo* hiciste *jadeo* eso?

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Descuida, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, se reconocer un buen par de alas cuando las veo y tus alas son perfectas para el vuelo, vamos intenta volar en estos momentos.

Ya estando relajado, comienzo a aletear y con muy poco esfuerzo me levante en el aire,

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ ves, vamos sígueme -salió volando hacia arriba y yo volé hasta estar a su lado- okey, esta es tu siguiente prueba, veamos qué tan rápido eres, Y para que veas que soy _buena_, te diré que, si me ganas, haré "_lo que quieras"_ por un día, "_lo que quieras"_.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Lo que quiera? -me quede pensando-.

_**Rainbow Dash**_: Y bien, ¿aceptas?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo sé que cumplirás? –Dije dudando de su palabra-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Te lo prometo: "Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo" –dijo mientras hacía gestos con sus cascos-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –dije obsrevandola confundido por los ademanes que hizo-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Una Pinkie Promesa, esta es una promesa inquebrantable entre tú y yo.

_**Aaron:**_ De acuerdo, Acepto el reto –dije sonriendo-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Veo que estás bastante animado, muy bien, el primero en llegar a Sugar Cube Corner gana.

_**Aaron:**_ Me parece perfecto

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Muy bien, en sus marcas, listos, fuera -salió volando a una velocidad abrumadora, pero no me preocupé por eso-

_**(En la puerta de Sugar Cube Corner)**_

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ *Suspiro* Al fin llegue, eh… ¿Aaron dónde estás?, vaya creo que me entusiasme tanto que lo deje muy atrás, bueno, ya ha de llegar, mientras tanto me comeré un pastel –la pegaso celeste abre la puerta y al momento de entrar escucha una voz que le dice:-

_**¿?:**_ Hola Rainbow quieres una rebanada de pastel,

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ -La pegaso cian no puede contener la sorpresa de ver quien le había dicho eso; era Aaron que estaba sentado con un tenedor ofreciéndole un rebanada de pastel- Espera… que… como… cuando… donde… -decía impactada al verlo sentado reunido con las demás, comiendo un pastel-.

_**Aaron:**_ Ven Rainbow… les estaba contando sobre las clases de vuelo de hoy.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Espera un momento –dijo volando hasta estar cerca de mi rostro- exijo saber ¿Cómo es que llegaste más rápido que yo?

_**Aaron:**_ Eso es simple, me tele transporté –dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo-.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Espera, eso no se vale, hiciste trampa –decía molesta mientras se cruzaba de patas-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿En serio? nunca dijiste que no debía usar mi magia, solo dijiste que el que llegara primero aquí ganaba.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Legalmente hablando él tiene razón.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya te había visto volar esta mañana, eres rápida, era obvio que si me ponía en plan de competir usando mis alas iba a perder irremediablemente, por eso, use mi magia.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Pero… pero... –decía como queriendo buscar algo para contradecirme pero no se le ocurría nada-

_**Aaron:**_ A por cierto, espero que no te hayas olvidado de la apuesta –dije levantando una ceja-

_**Rainbow Dash: **_-Ella suelta un suspiro de derrota y en un tono bajo dice- Muy bien, por un día hare lo que tú quieras,

_**Rarity:**_ Espera querida ¿de qué estás hablando?

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ Oh oh, Rainbow y Aaron se encontraban en el cielo hablando de la segunda prueba de vuelo de Aaron, a lo que Rainbow le dice a Aaron que si el ganaba ella iba a hacer lo que quisiera por un día, haciendo énfasis en la frase lo que quiera, mientras lo confirmaba con una pinkie promesa, Aaron acepto y gano. ¡¿No es así?! ¡¿no es así?!, ¡¿no es asíiiii?! –Decía la poni rosa dando pequeños brincos en el lugar en el que ella estaba y Rainbow Dash asiente con la cabeza-

_**Aaron:**_ -Todas se me quedaron viendo, en especial Applejack, ya me imagino lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes- ¿Por qué me ven así?, Descuida Rainbow, solo te pediré una cosa,

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Y qué cosa,

_**Aaron:**_ Ya lo sabrás, mientras tanto porque no te nos unes. Pinkie estaba contándonos un chiste muy gracioso. -Ella se sentó y conversamos por un largo rato, hasta que de la nada Rainbow se levanta y me dice-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ aaaah, No puedo soportarlo, ya dime que es lo que quieres que haga, la espera me está matando –dijo parándose y dando un golpe con sus casco en la mesa-

_**Aaron:**_ muy bien… muy bien, tranquila... relájate… huumm –dije colocando un casco en mi mentón mientras observaba el techo- que podría pedirte, decía volteándola a ver sonriendo de forma maliciosa, me quede en silencio por unos segundos mientras veía como Rainbow empezó a sudar frio, todas estaban observándome fijamente esperando a las palabras que fuera a decir, después de unos segundos cambie la expresión de mi rostro por una expresión tranquila- De acuerdo, esto es lo que quiero que hagas: "Tráeme un vaso con agua". Al decir eso todas ladearon la cabeza, como extrañadas de lo que había pedido.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Espera que… -decía sorprendida por lo que había pedido-

_**Aaron:**_ Así es, solo quiero eso, un vaso con agua -ella se fue y luego volvió con lo que le pedí-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Ten, aquí está tu agua –me paso un vaso con agua-.

_**Aaron:**_ Muchas gracias -las demás seguían sin decir nada, solo se me quedaban viendo mientras me terminaba de beber el vaso con agua- Ah, estaba refrescante, gracias Rainbow.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Es enserio, estuve toda la tarde angustiada para que al final solo pidieras un vaso con agua –decía un tanto molesta-.

_**Aaron:**_ Si, o acaso querías que pidiera otra cosa –dije levantando una ceja-.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ No, no es eso, es solo que...

_**Aaron:**_ Verás, no quería verte desesperada, así que solo te pedí eso, para que pudieras estar tranquila, bueno, eso y también quería bromear un poco contigo –dije riéndome, Rainbow se me queda viendo para luego empezar a reírse como lo hacía habitualmente-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Aaron eres bastante raro, lo sabias.

_**Rarity:**_ Ella tiene razón,

_**Fluttershy:**_ Pues a mí me pareció un gesto muy amable de su parte,

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ realmente me sorprendí cuando te escuche que querías agua.

_**Aaron:**_ Pues discúlpenme por ser tan raro -Nos empezamos a reír todos- Oye Rainbow, me gustaría competir contra ti una vez más, pero esta vez en buena ley.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Seguro. -Extendió su ala para que la chocara con la mía, así que yo hice lo mismo, chocando nuestras alas, después de eso seguimos conversando hasta que finalmente nos fuimos cada quien para su casa-

_**(De camino a la granja)**_

_**Applejack:**_ ¿En serio, eso es todo lo que querías pedirle? –Me miraba de manera acusadora-

_**Aaron:**_ Huum, tienes razón, talvez debí haberle pedido una malteada de chocolate, ¿O tienes algo mejor en mente? –Dije volteando a ver al cielo-

_**Applejack:**_ Por un segundo pensé que le pedirías algo más que un simple vaso con agua.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿De verdad, tengo cara de ser así? –Dije levantando una ceja- No soy de ese tipo de persona que se aprovecha de una apuesta para conseguir algo de lo que te estas imaginando, me ofende que pienses eso de mí… En fin, por ahora solo quiero llegar al granero para descansar, hoy tuve un día muy agotador,

_**Applejack:**_ de hecho, hice espacio en la casa para que puedas dormir adentro.

_**Aaron:**_ De veras –dije sorprendido-

_**Applejack:**_ así es,

_**Aaron:**_ wow, gracias, no debiste haberte tomado esas molestias.

_**Applejack:**_ No te preocupes, después de todo solo moví unas cosas de mi habitación.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Voy a dormir contigo en la misma habitación?

_**Applejack:**_ Jejeje no te hagas ideas… misma habitación… camas diferentes.

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo agacho la mirada y suelto un suspiro de decepción- bueno, ya es algo, -dije y nos empezamos a reír-

_**Applejack:**_ Oye Aaron quieres hacer una carrera contra mí, el primero en que llegue a Sweet Apple Acres gana.

_**Aaron:**_ Hecho –dije y nos colocamos en posición de carreras-

_**Applejack:**_ en sus marcas…

_**Aaron:**_ listos…

_**Applejack y Aaron:**_ ¡Fuera!

Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo mientras se alejaban por el sendero cubierto por la luz de la luna. Ese día estuvo muy entretenido para Aaron quien mientras corría solo podía pensar en que si podría tener más días como esos junto a ellas.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	5. Chapter 5: Verdades

**Capítulo 5: Verdades**

**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

* * *

><p><strong>(Narración desde el punto de vista de Aaron)<strong>

Ya han pasado dos semanas, y yo ya me adapte a vivir aquí, encontré un empleo de medio tiempo como transportador de carga, ya todos en el pueblo me conocen y me tratan bien, las clases de magia y vuelo han sido muy productivas. Me he vuelto bastante amigo de Luna, ella viene todas las noches en mis sueños, conversamos y eso, aunque… también no deja de preguntarme cosas sobre cómo me afecta el uso de mi magia, y otras cosas así, pero bueno, en estos momentos estoy concentrado en otra cosa, pues finalmente hoy es el día, el día en que me reuniré con la Princesa Celestia en el evento del "Solsticio de verano" que se realizara en Ponyville. Estuve todo el día ocupado, transportando los adornos que iban a ser usados para el evento, de un lado a otro sin parar, hasta que dan las cinco de la tarde, bien, mi turno ya término, dije y me fui para la boutique de Rarity a ir a recoger el traje que ella diseño para mí, Toco a la puerta y es Sweetie belle quien me atiende.

_**(En la boutique de Rarity)**_

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Hola Aaron –dijo sonriendo-

_**Aaron:**_ Hola Sweetie Belle… ¿Oye… se encuentra tu hermana?

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Si buscas a mi hermana está en su estudio… ah por cierto me dijo que te pongas esto… -saco una venda- dijo que te tapes los ojos con ella... Deja que te la ponga –salto hacia mi rostro y en un rápido movimiento me vendo los ojos- listo ya quedó.

_**Aaron:**_ Pero no puedo ver nada –dije volteando la cabeza como queriendo divisar algo-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ esa es la idea, ¡duh!,

_**Aaron:**_ Y como se supone que llegue al segundo piso si no puedo ver –dije al aire imaginando que allí estaba Sweetie Belle-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ descuida, yo te guio, -dijo saltando a mi lomo- vamos Aaron, camina.

_**Aaron:**_ Muy bien… muy bien… -dije riéndome, yo caminaba mientras Sweetie Belle me indicaba por dónde ir, aunque… sus indicaciones hicieron que me golpeara en la nariz como unas 8 veces-.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Muy bien, llegamos –dijo bajándose de mi lomo- Vamos pasa,

_**Aaron:**_ -yo entro mientras me sobaba la nariz, aun estando vendado por lo que no sabía dónde estaba Rarity, así que solo di un saludo al aire- hola Rarity,

_**Rarity:**_ hola Aaron… ¿porque estas vendado? –preguntó con un tono extrañada-

_**Aaron:**_ No dijiste que me vendara los… Sweetie Belle…

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Jejeje… -se reia en voz baja, como si quisiera contenerse la risa-

_**Aaron:**_ Ja, buena esa Sweetie Belle.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Lo siento no lo pude evitar –dijo mientras se escuchaba como chocaba sus cascos entre sí, como si estuviera apenada-

_**Rarity**_: Bueno ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos,

Me quito la venda y veo el traje que estaba en un maniquí: Era un chaleco con una capa negra, un sombrero vaquero del mismo color, y un traje de color rojo por debajo. Rarity hace que me lo ponga a ver qué tal, me lo pruebo y debo admitirlo luzco increíble, según yo, claro.

_**Aaron:**_ (Silbido de asombro).

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Te gusta?

_**Aaron**_: ¿Es broma?, esta genial, me queda como guante –dije posando de forma cool-.

_**Rarity**_: Me alegro, este traje lo confeccione a manera que haga resaltar tu imagen, está hecho de seda, así que cuídalo bien.

_**Aaron:**_ Muchas gracias Rarity –dije parándome enfrente de ella-

_**Rarity:**_ No hay porque, después de todo, si vas a ver a la realeza debes hacerlo de forma que represente lo importante de la reunión, aunque me hubiera gustado ponerle más cosas, pero bueno, me pediste algo no tan llamativo.

_**Aaron:**_ Ten, aquí tienes el pago por el atuendo –dije sacando una pequeña funda con bits-

_**Rarity**_: Descuida Aaron, es gratis. –Dijo rechazando el pago-

_**Aaron:**_ No como crees, no podría aceptar este traje muy bien hecho gratis, al menos deja que te lo remunere de alguna forma.

_**Rarity:**_ Tranquilo Aaron está bien, llévatelo sin más, no te preocupes. Considéralo un regalo de amistad.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Amistad?

_**Rarity:**_ Claro, o… es que no me consideras tu amiga.

_**Aaron:**_ Claro que te considero mi amiga, es solo que.

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Es solo que cosa?

_**Aaron**_: Dejémoslo así, bueno entonces me retiro.

_**Rarity:**_ Está bien Aaron… nos vemos en la noche.

_**Aaron:**_ De acuerdo –Me despedí de Rarity y de Sweetie Belle, y salí de la boutique, llevando el traje puesto, quise ir al parque para relajarme por un rato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Parque de Ponyville)<strong>_

Aaron: -Llegue al parque y sorprendentemente no había ni un alma- Han de seguir haciendo los arreglos para las festividades -dije cuestionándome; Me senté en una banca que había por allí y me puse a practicar mi magia para aparecer lo que sea- Que debería decirle al ver a la Princesa Celestia cara a cara, después de todo, es la responsable de que yo esté aquí y quiero expresarle lo agradecido que estoy por traerme. -Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que oigo detrás de mí alguien que dice-

_**¿?:**_ Al fin te encuentro maldito alicornio. (NA. musica de fondo: Bleach ost 3 - La distacia para un duelo ( watch?v=yMWnoJhBNF8))

Como por instinto salto a un lado y con asombro veo una espada más grande que yo clavada en el lugar que yo estaba.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Pero qué demonios?

_**¿?:**_ Shit, falle –se escuchó-

Busco con la mirada hasta que observo a una pegaso de color lavanda con una melena del mismo color, tenía aspecto de delincuente juvenil pues usaba una gabardina de color azul y una gorra similar a la de los policías.

_**¿?:**_ Como te atreves a esquivar mi ataque -Dijo molesta-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué clase de idiota se quedaría quieto para ser perforado con una espada? -Le respondí en el mismo tono-

_**¿?:**_ Tú eres el alicornio que me encargaron eliminar.

_**Aaron:**_ Disculpa, pero creo que te confundiste de poni.

_**¿?:**_ No, eres tú… Mira… -De su gabardina saco un papel y me mostro una imagen mía-

_**Aaron:**_ Eh? –dije sorprendido-

_**¿?:**_ Lo ves, eres tú, tengo que matarte.

-Tomó la espada clavada del piso y me volvió a atacar. Yo solo podía esquivar o bloquear sus ataques, mi magia no era útil pues intente usar una burbuja mágica para bloquear su espada, pero esta perforo la burbuja sin ningún esfuerzo;

_**Aaron:**_ ¿qué rayos es esa espada? -Decía un poco agitado-

_**¿?:**_ Veo que estás sorprendido, esta espada se la conoce como zanbato, una espada a la cual la magia no le hace efecto, tiene muchos años, pero aun así conserva su filo –dijo volviendo a sujetar la espada y lanzándose para atacar-

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo seguía esquivando sus ataques, hasta que uno de sus ataques logra hacer un corte en la capa… rasgándola- Oye, esto es seda.

_**¿?:**_ Y a mí que me cuentas.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Oye oye oye! Porque me quieres que matar.

_**¿?:**_ Solo sigo mis órdenes -Dijo mientras seguía blandiendo su espada para querer cortarme-

_**Aaron:**_ Y Quien te ordeno que me mataras.

_**¿?:**_ De que te sirve saberlo si de todas formas vas a morir.

_**Aaron:**_ Si de todas formas voy a morir entonces no te cuesta nada contarme al menos porque me quieren matar.

_**¿?:**_ No lo sabes, Está bien, te lo diré, mi jefe: Ghost Scream, me pidió que te matara, pues tú eres un peligro para sus planes de dominar eqüestria, para que no hubieran cabos sueltos. Es por eso que me mandó a mí: Astaroth la espadachín para matarte y así no tener problemas en el futuro.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y cómo podría ser una amenaza alguien como yo…?

_**Astaroth:**_ no te hagas el tonto, ya te conté lo que querías saber, si hubieras tenido al menos la suerte de hablar con Celestia para que te dijera la verdad, pero me temo que no tendrás esa suerte. Prepárate, porque este es tu fin -salió corriendo hacia mí-

_**Aaron:**_ Esperaaaaaa –dije con un casco levantado en señal de alto a lo que ella se detuvo en seco-

_**Astaroth:**_ Ahora que quieres,

_**Aaron:**_ Si me vas a matar solo tengo algo que decir –dije con los cascos levantados-

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿y qué es?

_**Aaron:**_ Oye que es eso, -dije moviendo un poco mi casco derecho señalando detrás de ella-

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿qué cosa? -Dijo volteándose- Yo no veo nada, -regreso a verme, y con sorpresa nota que yo ya no estaba- Eh a donde te fuiste, que idiota, no debí haberme confiado, mierda, le conté del jefe, si no lo mato, seré yo la que termine en el tártaro. Donde se habrá metido –dijo y se fue volando del parque a toda velocidad-

(NA: quiten musica)

_**Aaron:**_ Vaya, pero que ingenua -dije saliendo de los arbustos en los cuales me había escondido, sacudiéndome el polvo y las hojas que tenía por todo el traje y en la melena- Por ahora será mejor que no me encuentre o no creo librarme de esta. Ella menciono que la Princesa Celestia sabía algo. Si lo que dijo esa pegaso es verdad, entonces el motivo por el cual me trajo a esta dimensión es por algo más que ofrecerme una nueva oportunidad -dije un tanto molesto-.

De alguna manera logre salir del parque y mezclarme con la multitud sin llamar tanto la atención, mi plan era quedarme hasta la noche donde no pudiera ser visible y ocultarme de mejor manera. Aunque el traje no me facilitaba el ser sigiloso, por no mencionar que soy el único alicornio de cabello rojo entre un grupo de ponis. Me quito el traje excepto por el sombrero y lo guardo en la alforja que llevaba. Toda la noche me la pase ocultándome hasta que ya era hora de que comenzara el solsticio, llegue a la alcaldía que era el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento, viendo para todos lados por si llegaba a encontrar a Astaroth, la alcaldesa aparece y comienza a dar un discurso bastante largo,

_**Alcaldesa**_: …y bien sin más que decir aquí está ni más ni menos, la responsable de llenar el día con la luz del sol, la gobernante de eqüestria, la Princesa Celestia acompañada de las princesas Luna y Twilight Sparkle.

Al fin, Celestia hace su aparición, era una yegua incluso más grande que luna, tenía un aire de grandeza y suma autoridad aunque también se notaba una gran amabilidad y cariño, su Cutie Mark era un sol, detrás de ella estaban luna y Twilight. Todos los ponis pisaban con fuerza el piso, emocionados de su presencia.

_**Celestia:**_ Buenas noches a todos los ponis, quiero comenzar agradeciendo por su gran trabajo de decorar el pueblo, para este evento que es el solsticio de verano. Las princesas Luna, Twilight y yo, esperamos que este evento sea de su agrado y que puedan disfrutarlo, con sus seres queridos. Sin más, demos inicio al solsticio -Dijo mientras se retiraban-

Todos salimos a la parte de atrás para ver a las princesas Celestia y Luna paradas una al lado de la otra y Twilight parada detrás de ella. Celestia y Luna se alzaron en el aire haciendo que el sol y la luna se movieran, y al momento que estaban al misma altura, Twlight voló en medio de ellas, haciendo que un destello de color fucsia iluminara el cielo. Todos los ponis estaban emocionados por el espectáculo. Pero no pude disfrutarlo, pues estaba viendo de un lado de forma paranoica, a ver si se aparecía Astaroth. Yo aún seguía concentrado en buscar a Astaroth que no me percataba de nada más hasta que siento que alguien me pone su casco en mi hombro.

_**Aaron:**_ AAAAAAAH… Di un salto veloz hacia delante e inmediatamente me volteo y veo a Luna que está detrás de mí.

_**Luna:**_ ¿Que tienes? –Dijo extrañada por mi comportamiento-

_**Aaron:**_ eeeehh… (En mi mente: será mejor que no le diga nada de lo ocurrido, no quiero involucrarla, aunque podría ayudarme, eso lo decidiré luego). Eh… no… no… no pasa nada.

_**Luna:**_ Vamos acompáñame, mi hermana quiere verte –Dijo luna esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-

_**Aaron:**_ Qué bueno, porque tengo mucho que decirle –Decía con una mirada un poco seria-

Luna y yo caminamos, dirigiéndonos hacia una habitación donde estaba la princesa. En la entrada pude notar que había unos pegasos con armadura dorada, resguardando la entrada, Luna entra por la puerta y al tratar de seguirla los guardias extendieron sus alas formando una "X" –juraría que al momento de hacer eso escuche como si dos espadas hubieran sido desenvainadas -la me permiten el paso y al entrar veo que estaba Celestia y a su lado estaban Twilight y las demás, conversando con ella. Celestia me voltea a ver y con una sonrisa me dice:

_**Celestia:**_ Finalmente nos conocemos en persona Aaron –Dijo sonriendo-

_**Aaron:**_ Buenos días Princesa Celestia.

_**Celestia:**_ Y bien, que te parece el reino.

_**Aaron:**_ Me parece muy acogedor, los ponis de por aquí son muy amables, realmente sería un buen lugar, si no fuera porque "_alguien intento matarme esta tarde"_ -eso último lo dije un tanto enojado-, alguien que dijo venir de parte de un tal Ghost Scream, diciendo que tú me trajiste aquí para algo más de lo que mencionaste en la carta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la manera en cómo le hablaba a Celestia. Ella se me quedo viendo y unos segundos después, pidió a todos que nos dejaran solos, Los demás solo obedecieron excepto Luna que se quedó con nosotros.

_**Celestia:**_ Veo que ya sabes de eso. Dijo un poco cabizbaja.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Por qué estoy aquí realmente? –Dije con una mirada seria-

_**Celestia:**_ Quería decírtelo de a poco, pero veo que el ya hizo su jugada. _"Hace 2000 años el reino estaba en una constante lucha por el control y el poder, uno de los más fuertes era Ghost Scream, un alicornio negro. Él fue alguien muy poderoso, atormentaba a todos los ponis de forma cruel, al ver esto, mi madre, la reina anterior y yo fuimos quienes lo enfrentaron, durante la pelea, mi madre tuvo que sacrificar su vida, para eliminarlo, o eso se suponía que debía hacer, pero lo único que sucedió fue que selló sus poderes, Yo no pude acabar con él y logró escapar, jurando que regresaría a acabar con lo que había iniciado. Muy pronto el sello que tiene se romperá, y lo más probable es que quiera venganza, volviendo a atacar a los ponis del reino, y declararse el gobernante de eqüestria". _No sé el cómo, ni el porqué, pero dentro de ti se encuentra un aura muy parecida a la de mi madre… la misma aura capaz de detener a Ghost Scream. Es por eso que te traje, para que me ayudes a detener esta gran amenaza. –Decía pensativa-

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo voltee a ver a Luna con la misma seriedad y le pregunte- ¿Tú también sabias de esto, verdad?

_**Luna:**_ -Ella desvió la mirada con tristeza y me contesto solo asentando con la cabeza- Si

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo solo me la quede viendo con una mirada seria, para luego empezarme a reír, primero en un tono bajo para luego reírme con más fuerza; las princesas me veían extrañadas de cómo cambio la expresión en mi rostro; Yo aun riendo voltee a ver a Celestia y le dije- Bien, te ayudaré.

_**Celestia:**_ Lo harás.

_**Aaron:**_ Sí. –Dije ya más calmado-

_**Celestia:**_ Muchas Gracias, te prometo que serás muy bien recompensado.

_**Aaron:**_ No quiero nada. Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí al traerme a este mundo tan divertido –Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía atreves de una ventana hacia el pueblo-. Además que no tolero que alguien quiera subyugar a todos solo por un tonto deseo de venganza. Pero… –dije poniendo una cara pensativa llevando un casco al mentón- ya que acepté, no puedo quedarme en Ponyville, pues no quiero arriesgarme a que intenten algo contra mis amigos.

_**Celestia:**_ Es por eso que quiero que me acompañes a Canterlot, para que puedas seguir estudiando magia, y también aprendas a pelear. Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio, pero,

_**Aaron:**_ pero no podías arriesgarte a que rechazara la oferta, no, dije levantando una ceja; Solo una pregunta; ¿de verdad tienes más de 2000 años de edad?

_**Celestia:**_ Una dama nunca revela su edad.

_**Aaron:**_ Tengo el aproximado… pero aun así quiero saber el exacto… vamos dígamelo porfavoooor… -ella sonríe y me dice-

_**Celestia:**_ Esta bien, pero esto queda entre nosotros… de acuerdo.

_**Aaron:**_ Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo –dije haciendo los ademanes de la promesa Pinkie; a lo que ella se me acerca al oído y me empieza a susurrar-… Aja, aja, aja... vaya… Pues veo que esta muy bien conservada Princesa Celestia… -dije riéndome-

_**Celestia:**_ Oye no te rías… -dijo levantando una ceja-

_**Aaron**_: Lo siento… un pequeño lapsus… entonces si usted tiene esa edad… ya puedo imaginarme la edad de Luna… -dije volteando a ver a Luna mientras movía mis labios para disimular decir un numero-…

_**Luna:**_ *gasp*… Para que sepas… todos en el reino nos dicen que nos vemos realmente jóvenes,

_**Celestia:**_ Que edad nos hubieras puesto tú si no te hubiera dicho

_**Aaron:**_ Para ser honesto… la primera vez que la vi a mi me pareció que era bastante joven… me imaginaba que tenía que… menos de 25 o algo por ahí… y a Luna le ponía sus 19 o 20. -Después de eso no reímos un poco-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno princesa entonces… -me detengo de decir lo que decía para voltear a la puerta- Me da un momento -Me levanto y abro la puerta e inmediatamente caen las chicas al piso que estaban escuchando por detrás de la puerta- ¿Saben que es de mala educación escuchar la conversación de alguien más, verdad? –Dije levantando una ceja-

_**Fluttershy:**_ De verdad te tienes que ir,

_**Aaron:**_ -Mi expresión se tornó un poco triste al escuchar eso- No me gustaría irme de Poniville, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que por mi culpa alguien de aquí resulte herido.

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOO, NO PUEDES IRTE! -dijo Pinkie mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte que me sacó el aire.

_**Aaron:**_ Pinkie… No… puedo… Respirar… -Dije mientras se me salía una lágrima de un ojo por la falta de oxígeno y daba unas palmadas en su pata para decirle que me soltara-

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ Lo siento –Dijo soltándome de golpe cayendo al suelo, empecé a toser mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Princesa, si esta es una amenaza nosotras también queremos ayudar, somos las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, podemos juntar nuestro poder para… Dijo volando hasta estar cerca de la Princesa Celestia

_**Celestia:**_ Eso será inútil.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Porque lo dice princesa –Decía un tanto dudosa de las palabras de su maestra-.

_**Celestia:**_ Porque Ghost Scream fue quien creó los elementos de la armonía en primer lugar. -Un que generalizado se escuchó en la habitación- Así es, él fue quien planto el árbol de la armonía del cual se obtuvieron los elementos.

_**Rarity:**_ Como es eso posible,

_**Aaron:**_ eso es irrelevante no lo crees.

_**Applejack:**_ Aaron tiene razón en eso, Lo mejor que podemos hacer es detener sus intentos de gobernar eqüestria antes de que algún pony salga lastimado.

_**Celestia:**_ Bueno… entonces no vamos. –Dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta-

(NA musica de fondo: Pavane for a dead princess ( watch?v=dVxxG1P97vw))

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Que, tan pronto? –la interrogue-

_**Celestia**_: Tengo que atender mis deberes reales, y no puedo aplazarlos.

_**Aaron:**_ (en mi mente: Me hubiera gustado despedirme de tomos mis amigos de Poniville pero supongo que si lo hago aumente las probabilidades de que los vinculen conmigo)

Di un pequeño suspiro y con una sonrisa que pareció forzada empecé a despidiéndome de todas y luego nos dirigimos al patio donde había un carruaje dorado, subimos y dos pegasos que tiraban del carruaje emprendieron el vuelo para finalmente marcharnos, de la nada escuche el sonido de un megáfono que dijo: NO OLVIDES ESCRIBIIIIIIIIIIIIR, era Pinkie pie que en sus cascos tenía un megáfono enorme… (En mi mente: ¿Cómo es que ella hace eso…? ella literalmente desafía a las leyes de la física, bueno… supongo que solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie- después de decir eso solo me quedaba viendo hacia abajo, observando cómo me alejaba de Ponyville,

_**Luna:**_ Debe ser difícil…

_**Aaron:**_ La verdad… si, pero supongo que es mejor, al menos de esta manera están a salvo. -Decía muy deprimido. Pero de la nada sentí un ala que se posó sobre mi lomo-.

_**Luna:**_ No te preocupes Aaron, ellas estarán bien… -en ese instante sentí que otra ala se posó sobre mi lomo-

_**Celestia:**_ Así es, no es que no las vallas a volver a ver, piensa en esto no como un adiós, sino como un hasta luego.-Dijo sonriendo de forma dulce-

_**Aaron:**_ *Suspiro* Supongo que tienen razón, -dije recuperando mi ánimo- Por cierto recuérdenme, ¿A dónde es que nos dirigimos en estos momentos?

_**Celestia:**_ Nos dirigimos a la ciudad de Canterlot.

_**Aaron:**_ Canterlot… eh. Me pregunto, qué cosas me pasaran allá, -dije mientras observaba a lo lejos la silueta de la ciudad-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I))_


	6. Chapter 6: Recuerdos y Proposito

**Capítulo 6: Recuerdos y Propósitos**

**Opening de la historia****: **Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Castillo de Canterlot - Entrada)<strong>_

Aterrizamos en el patio de un castillo muy imponente, con torres, y guardias por todos lados custodiándolo.

_**Celestia:**_ Bien Aaron este es el castillo de Canterlot, y tu nuevo hogar –Dijo bajando de la carroza y Luna y yo la seguimos- Yo tengo que atender mis deberes reales, así que mi hermana se encargara de llevarte a que conozcas tu habitación para que te instales y luego te mostrara los alrededores. Cuando terminen búsquenme en el salón del trono, ¿está bien? -dijo y se retiró-.

_**Luna:**_ Muy bien Aaron sígueme. –Dijo caminando y caminando a su lado; Luna empezó a mostrarme el castillo, mientras me explicaba un poco de lo que se hacía en cada lugar, parecía una de esas visitas guiadas- Y bien Aaron esta será tu habitación, -dijo mientras habría unas puertas, el interior era inmenso, había una cama de dos plazas y a su lado había una pequeña mesa de noche, por otro lado se encontraba el umbral que daba paso a un baño enorme, el lugar se veía como la habitación de alguien de familia adinerada, al pensar en eso mi expresión en mi cara cambio por una muy depresiva-

_**Luna: **_Oye que tienes, no te gusto, -dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-.

_**Aaron: **_Si me gusta, dije poniendo una cara más alegre, ella se me quedo viendo y dijo:

_**Luna:**_ bueno entonces instálate, y luego búscame para reunirnos con mi hermana,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿a dónde vas?

_**Luna:**_ Voy a bañarme, ¿o es que, quieres venir conmigo?

_**Aaron:**_ Eh… yo… digo… que como… -solo podía balbucear-.

_**Luna:**_ Jejeje Espero que eso te haya subido el ánimo un poco, -dijo y se fue-.

Yo saque el traje que hizo Rarity, deje la alforja a un lado de la cama grande que estaba ahí para luego recostarme en ella de espaldas, llevándome la pata derecha a la cara cubriéndome los ojos-

_**Aaron:**_ No puedo creer que volviera a sentir eso otra vez, creí que ya lo había superado… -dije sin quitarme la pata del rostro dando un suspiro- bueno… supongo… que solo debo acostumbrarme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Castillo de Canterlot – Jardín Real)<strong>_

Pasó un rato y me fui a buscar a luna por todo el castillo, y lamentablemente me perdí. Termine en un jardín lleno de diversas flores exóticas y de muchas aves. Incluso pude distinguir a un buitre posado sobre un árbol mientras me vigilaba. Caminé por un rato dentro de ese jardín, admirando el entorno, hasta que me choque con alguien asiendo que cayéramos, yo veo contra quien me había estrellado, era un unicornio de mi misma estatura, de color blanco, y melena color azul con celeste.

_**Aaron:**_ Lamento haberme estrellado contigo. –dije disculpándome-

_**¿?:**_ No te preocupes, -dijo mientras nos parábamos-, tú debes ser Aaron, cierto,

_**Aaron:**_ así es, como es que sabes mi nombre,

_**¿?:**_ La princesa Celestia me lo dijo

_**Aaron:**_ ¿y tú eres?

_**¿?:**_ Yo soy Shining Armor.

_**Aaron:**_ Disculpa de casualidad no has visto a la princesa Luna.

_**Shining Armor:**_ La princesa Luna se encuentra en el salón del trono. ¿Porque?

_**Aaron:**_ Es que se supone que debía estar con ella para luego reunirnos con celestia. Pero… me perdí.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Primer día en el castillo,

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* Si.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Jajaja, ven, te ayudo a salir, -dijo dando media vuelta, empezando a caminar y yo solo lo seguí-

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>Castillo de Canterlot – Salón del Trono)<strong>_

Después de un rato caminando, llegamos al salón del trono, entramos y al fondo se encontraban las Princesas Celestia y Luna, Shining hizo una reverencia al entrar y luego me dice que yo también lo haga así que hice una reverencia, aunque… a mi parecer era innecesaria.

_**Celestia:**_ Descuiden caballeros, no es necesario el ser formal. Bueno aron, veo que ya conociste a Shining Armor, él es el excapitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, y el príncipe del imperio de cristal.

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo gire mi cabeza para verlo y le dije- ¿Es enserio?

_**Celestia:**_ El será tu instructor en el campamento de cadetes de la guardia real. Te enseñara todo lo que debas saber sobre pelear para…

_**Shining Armor:**_ Antes que nada –dijo interrumpiéndola- quiero ver de que estas hecho. Ven, iremos al patio de entrenamiento. -dijo caminando mientras los tres lo seguíamos hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento que parecía más bien un coliseo. Las princesas se sentaron en los tronos que había por un lado mientras que Shining y yo nos dirigimos al centro de la arena- Muy bien, entren… -dijo Shining en voz alta y nueve ponis salieron de unas puertas, eran tres ponis terrestres, tres pegasos y tres unicornios, todos se colocaron haciendo un circulo alrededor nuestro. Ya me imaginaba a donde iba esto pero aun así quise preguntar:

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

_**Shining Armor:**_ Tu Aaron, te enfrentaras a estos nueve guardias, si logras vencer al menos a uno de ellos, ganas.

_**Aaron:**_ No crees que sea algo injusto.

_**Shining Armor:**_ mmm… tienes razón, vengan dos guardias más, dijo y salieron un pegaso y otro poni terrestre.

_**Aaron:**_ Yo y mi bocata –dije en mi mente dándome un facehoof-.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Si logras vencer al menos a uno de nosotros doce, ganas.

_**Aaron:**_ Está bien, dije sonriendo pero en mi mente lo maldecía como lo haría un camionero.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Listo…

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Shining Armor:**_ Comiencen,

(NA: Musica de fondo Saw theme ( watch?v=vhSHXGM7kgE))

Todos se me abalanzaron, yo salte impulsando me con mis alas, para alejarme de ellos, pero los pegasos eran muy rápidos, Ellos me golpearon y me enviaron a gran velocidad hacia el piso En el cual me recibieron ocho patadas que me volvieron a levantar en el aire. y sin darme un respiro recibí cuatro esferas de energía que me mandaron volando hasta estrellarme contra un muro. Los doce se reunieron para felicitarse entre sí y abuchearme, diciendo que no estaba hecho para esto. Yo me levante muy lentamente, en serio que recibí un gran daño en tan poco tiempo, mi respiración me era muy pesada y me costaba demasiado el mantenerme en pie.

_**Guardia:**_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Al oír eso en mi mente apareció el recuerdo de mi padre que me decía lo mismo.

_**Luna: **_¡AAROOOOON! -grito luna desde su lugar-.

Yo la miré y pude ver que estaba preocupada, no sé qué me paso, pero una gran furia empezó a invadirme, voltee la mirada para ver a los guardias, Puse una mirada de enojo y les dije:

_**Aaron:**_ Realmente creen que ganaron.

_**Guardia:**_ No te hagas el fuerte, somos los mejores de toda la guardia real, esos golpes te debieron causar un gran daño, -dijo un guardia-

_**Shining Armor**_: Sabes… será mejor que te quedes recostado… dijo y todos se voltearon para retirarse-

Yo arroje una piedra a la cabeza de Shining Armor, el me miro, le hizo una señal a los pegasos y estos vinieron volando a toda velocidad hasta mí, yo solo sonreí de forma maliciosa y el instante en que estaban cerca de mí, yo me moví en un segundo poniéndome detrás de los pegasos y todos cayeron al piso inconscientes. Todos se me quedaron viendo, estupefactos de lo que sucedió.

_**Aaron:**_ Me hicieron quedar en ridículo frente a luna. -Dije mientras me tronaba el cuello mientras los observaba de forma inexpresiva y el resto de guardias se colocaron en posición de ataque-. Si creen que voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya están muy equivocados, pues, la única manera que saldrán de aquí, será en una camilla. -Dije cambiando la expresión de mi rostro a una muy siniestra-

Shining se sorprendió al verme, entonces me disparo una esfera de energía la cual yo sin ver desvié con mi pata hacia la derecha y esta explota detrás de mí-.

_**Aaron:**_ En serio… Eso es todo lo que tienes…

Hice brillar mi cuerno pero ya no brillaba en un tono rojizo, sino que estaba rodeado de un aura negra, Yo los mire con indiferencia y empecé a caminar hacia ellos haciendo brillar mi cuerno con más intensidad, celestia me dijo que me detuviera pero no le hice caso, ya no era yo, sino la ira que sentía, en un segundo me puse en medio de los cuatro ponis terrestres, y los envié a volar con una onda expansiva de magia. Rápidamente me moví hasta llegar donde se encontraban los tres unicornios y repetí el mismo proceso que con los pegasos haciendo que estos caigan desplomados. Me tele transporte enfrente de Shining Armor, el cual me golpeo en la frente pero yo ni me inmute por el golpe, lo sujete, levanté la mirada y le dije,

_**Aaron:**_ muy bien…-dije sonriendo de forma siniestra-… ahora es mi turno -al momento que dije eso, empecé a hacer brillar mi cuerno hasta que detrás de mi alguien me abraza, era Luna-

_**Luna:**_ Por favor detente, -dijo y mi furia empezó a apaciguarse, me sentía cada vez más y más débil, yo solté a Shining Armor el cual se calló de sentón y después de eso sentí como perdía la conciencia.

(NA: Fuera musica)

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Habitación de Aaron)<strong>_

Me levanto, estaba en mi habitación, a un lado se encontraba luna dormida, y por el balcón de mi cuarto, veo a celestia observando el firmamento. Yo me muevo y veo que estoy atado de una de mis patas.

_**Celestia:**_ Veo que ya despertaste, dijo Celestia, sabes lo que hiciste,

_**Aaron:**_ no, no tengo idea, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba siendo golpeado por los guardias, luego que un guardia me dijo algo y lo siguiente que supe es que despierto aquí.

_**Celestia:**_ Entonces no te acuerdas de como acabaste con los once mejores guardias del reino en solo cuestión de segundos.

_**Aaron:**_ Que hice que… ¡ouch! -sentí un dolor en mi cabeza y en mi mente aparecieron imágenes de la pelea que tuve con los guardias, mi rostro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de como los había apaleado-, Celestia me puedes quitar esto… -dije señalándome la pata atada-

_**Celestia:**_ Primero… quiero que uses tu magia, -me dijo en tono serio-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Por qué?...

_**Celestia:**_ Solo hazlo, -dijo mientras me miraba con una seriedad que no me hizo dudar que era mejor que le hiciera caso-

_**Aaron:**_ como quiera… -yo hice brillar mi cuerno y este brilló en el habitual color rojizo, al hacer eso ella cambio la expresión en su rostro por una más serena-.

_**Celestia:**_ Veo que ya regresaste a la normalidad, -dijo he hizo brillar su cuerno y la cuerda que me tenía atado desapareció-

Yo me muevo y sin querer levante a luna, ella se despierta, me ve y me abraza, preguntándome que si estaba bien. Yo le dije que sí, que se calmara, pero ella seguía preguntándome, yo le puse mi ala para abrazarla y ella finalmente se calmó.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cuanto llevo dormido?

_**Luna:**_ dos días.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿qué?... –dije con un tono alarmado-

_**Luna:**_ Tranquilo… solo es broma, solo han pasado un par de horas

_**Aaron:**_ y que paso con los guardias,

_**¿?:**_ Ellos están en el hospital, se escuchó desde la puerta que se habría y por estaba pasaba Shining Aaron.

_**Aaron:**_ Rayos, que hice…

_**Shining Armor:**_ no te preocupes, solo están reposando, de alguna manera tus ataques solo los dejaron inconscientes, no estaban heridos de ninguna forma, lo único que creo que tengan herido es su orgullo. ¿Quién te enseño a pelear de esa manera?

_**Aaron:**_ Mi padre… -Dije mientras rechinaba los dientes, Luna me vio un poco preocupada así que me calme y le dije- Descuida, no es nada.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Que no es nada, esos guardias se han enfrentado a bestias muy peligrosas y han vuelto sin un rasguño y no pudieron aguantar ni cinco segundos contra ti.

_**Aaron**_: Si lo pones así, eso me hace quedar como el malo, sabes.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Pero mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?

_**Aaron:**_ Te lo muestro -dije y solté a luna, para salir de la cama y pararme en frente de Shining Armor-. Mi padre me enseño este estilo de pelea, se lo conoce como "Shin-ken", fue diseñado para combatir a múltiples adversarios moviéndote entre ellos como un fantasma, y golpeando en ocho partes del cuerpo, estos puntos son Cuello, corazón, espalda, estomago, las rodillas, mentón, y frente Dije mientras señalaba los puntos en el cuerpo de Shining, Dependiendo del orden en que golpees puedes provocar que tu oponente quede inconsciente o incluso… puedes matarlo –al decir eso mi mirada cambio por una más seria-.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Aaron… alguna vez… has usado el Shin-ken como… para llegar a matar.

_**Aaron:**_ -yo mire el piso con tristeza para luego asentar con la cabeza muy lentamente-: … Si… pero preferiría no hablar de eso… *suspiro*… En vez quisiera pedirle a Shining, si es que aún puede ser mi maestro, que me enseñe otro estilo de pelea, no quiero depender de un estilo como lo es el Shin-ken.

_**Shining Armor:**_ No te preocupes, a partir de mañana iniciaras el campamento de cadetes, hay te enseñaremos los estilos de pelea de los ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios por igual.

_**Celestia:**_ Bueno supongo que quieres descansar así que me retirare, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en preguntármelo

_**Aaron:**_ Muchas gracias Princesa Celestia -Todos se fueron de mi habitación y yo me quede observando mi reflejo en el espejo que había a un lado de mi cama, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de polvo así que decidí irme a bañar, después de bañarme, no quería estar en mi habitación por un rato así que decidí recorrer el castillo por mi cuenta solo.

Durante el transcurso de mi recorrido llegue a lo que parecía ser el salón donde se llevaba a cabo los bailes y celebraciones y al final de la habitación vi algo que realmente me deprimio…

_**Aaron:**_ Valla… parece que algo o alguien en el universo quiere verme sufrir… -dije observando a lo lejos un piano de color negro mientras me acercaba a él. Yo me siento y levanto la tapa que cubría las teclas y luego pasaba mi casco por encima de estas con la mayor sutileza para que no sonaran las teclas mientras ponía una cara de melancolía. Yo pongo mi otro casco sobre las teclas y me quede así… observando el piano con mis cascos sobre las teclas… me quede así por unos segundos para luego dar un suspiro y comenzar a tocar-

_**Música que toca Aaron: **__Linkin Park – In the End (Versión Piano)_

_Yo tocaba aquel instrumento como si fuera un completo profesional, se veía que el joven se dejaba envolver por la melodía que el mismo generaba, en su rostro se veía una serenidad al tocar, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos reflejaban una gran nostalgia y se empezaban a poner brillosos, como si en algún momento una lagrima fuera a caer de ellos. A lo que el joven alicornio deja de tocar, de este comenzó a resbalar una lágrima de su ojo que cayó sobre una tecla mientras que veía el piano de forma melancólica:_

_**Aaron:**_ (en su mente: Si pudieras verme en estos momentos mamá… sé que estarías muy orgullosa)

_**¿?:**_ ¿No sabía que tocaras el piano?… -se oyó la voz de alguien detrás de mí

_**Aaron:**_ aaaaaah… -Yo por puro reflejo me di vuelta y me hice para atrás y allí estaba Luna observándome-

_**Luna:**_ ¿qué te pasa? -me preguntó-

_**Aaron:**_ (suspire de alivio) Eres tu Luna… No, no pasa…

_**Luna:**_ ¿En serio?… te veías algo pensativo

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno… Solo está recordando un capítulo de mi vida –dije poniendo una cara más alegre intentando animar la situación-

_**Luna:**_ Aaron… tu dijiste antes que ese estilo de pelea puede incluso llegar a matar… ¿verdad? –me miró fijamente-

_**Aaron:**_ Si… así es… -dije desviando su mirada, me estaba preguntando porque saco ese tema de repente-

_**Luna:**_ Ya veo… pero… aun no sé cómo es que un padre puede enseñarle a su hijo un estilo de pelea que puede matar. –dijo con una mirada seria-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno… supongo que eso es normal cuando eres el hijo del líder de los Yakuza claro –me reí para animarme un poco, pensar en eso en verdad que era difícil para mí-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Yakuza?...

_**Aaron:**_ Los Yakuzas son como la mafia, es el equivalente al crimen organizado, era normal que al ser el hijo de un yakuza algunos otros grupos quisieran capturarme para extorsionar a mi padre, así que decidió que debía aprender a no permitirles que lo hicieran, por eso desde pequeño me enseñaron a pelear

_**Luna:**_ Y mira a lo que te llevo… -dijo un poco molesta-

_**Aaron:**_ º º º º… -Yo no sabía que decir, la crin estaba cubriéndome los ojos mientras yo miraba el piso de forma sombría- El momento… en que use el Shin-ken para matar, ese fue el mismo momento… en que perdí a mis padres. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Aaron Flashback)<strong>_

_**(Dimensión de Aaron - Hogar de Aaron)**_

_(NA Musica de fondo: Piratas del caribe 2 ost - David Jones ( watch?v=I94X_rmIBEU))_

Estaba junto a mi madre en el salón de la casa ella me estaba enseñando a tocar el piano, ella y yo estábamos tocando una secuencia de teclas pero fallé al momento de tocar una:

_**Aaron niño: **_¡Aaaaah! Esto es inútil… dije presionando con fuerza con mis manos extendidas las teclas las cuales produjeron un sonido muy grave.

_**Madre: **_-ellase ríe sutilmente de forma cariñosa para luego acariciarme la cabeza- …Vamos… vamos… tómalo con calma… el piano es un instrumento muy delicado… no es bueno que lo trates de esa forma…

_**Aaron:**_ Pero es que no puedo… no creo que pueda tocar tan bien como tu mamá

_**Madre: **_Descuida hijo… es por eso que te estoy enseñando a tocar –dijo con una voz dulce y amable- … además ya sabes lo que siempre digo…

_**Aaron:**_ Si… si mamá… lo se…

_**Aaron y su Madre:**_ "El modo de dar una vez en el clavo es dar cien veces en la herradura"

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* Lo se mamá… siempre me lo dices

_**Madre**_: Es el trabajo de una madre… -dijo dándome un abrazo-

_**Aaron niño**_: Bueno… ¿entonces… seguimos?

_**Madre: **_Claro hijo_**… -**_dijo colocando sus dedos para volver a tocar y yo hice lo mismo-

_**¿?: **_Veo que cada vez mejoras hijo… -me di vuelta y me doy cuenta de que mi papa entró-

_**Aaron niño: **_Sé que lo conseguiré esta vez… -dije entusiasmado-

_**Padre:**_ Así es hijo… puedes llegar a ser grande algún día… mi pequeño Aaron…

De repente se escuchó un sonido de explosión que venia del patio de enfrente

_**Madre:**_ ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo volteando la cabeza rápidamente-

_**Padre**_: No lo sé querida pero no creo que sea nada bueno… será mejor que se oculten en nuestra habitación…

_**Aaron niño**_: Papá…

_**Padre:**_ Descuida hijo… no tardaré… voy a enseñarles lo que ocurre cuando intentan atacar a mi familia –dijo mientras tomaba una katana que estaba colgada en una pared-

_**Madre**_: Cariño ten cuidado…

_**Padre:**_ Lo se amor… lo se… -dijo y le dio un beso a mi madre-

_**Madre:**_ Cariño… -en los ojos de mi padre se notaba una gran tristeza, en ese momento no lo sabía, pero mi madre si… ella sabía que mi padre no volvería- Vámonos hijo… -dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándonos a su habitación, llegamos y me pidió que me ocultara en el armario tras un muro falso-

_**Aaron niño:**_ Mama… también debes entrar

_**Madre:**_ Descuida hijo… estaré muy bien, solo ocúltate y pase lo que pase no salgas de este armario hasta que todo haya pasado si… -decía mi madre con un poco de miedo mientras cerraba la puerta-

_**¿?**__:_ Vaya… vaya… pero que tenemos aquí… si es la mismísima esposa de White Fang… -dijo un hombre entrando en la habitación-

_**(N.A. White Fang es el apodo por el que se le conocía al padre de Aaron) **_

_**Madre:**_ ¿Por qué vienes a atacarnos así de repente…? –pregunto mi madre con severidad-

_**¿?**_: Bueno solo vine a dar un pequeño saludo a White Fang… y además vine a destruirlos…

_**Madre**_: Eres un tonto si crees que puedes detener a mi esposo con este inútil intento de ataque…

_**¿?:**_ Lo se… White Fang no se quebrantara si vengo solo a destruir su inmueble… pero creo que las cosas cambiarían si acabo con lo más preciado que tiene… -dijo sacando unas manoplas de acero y colocándolas en sus manos-

_**Madre:**_ Quiero ver que lo intentes…

_**¿?**_: Jejeje… Muy bien… Veamos cuanto tiempo serás capaz de mantener esa actitud después de lo que te haré… -dijo abalanzándose sobre mi madre para golpearla-

Ella no era del tipo que luchara, de hecho todo lo contrario, ella era muy amable y gentil tanto que no lastimaría a nadie, yo quería entrar en la habitación para enfrentarme al sujeto, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba temblando de miedo. El sujeto comenzó a golpearla con las manoplas haciendo que en cada golpe ella tosiera sangre... estaba aterrado, quería ayudar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba…

_**¿?:**_ Con esto… *golpe*… estoy seguro que… *golpe*… captara el mensaje… *golpe*

Yo veía la escena con horror, pero en ese momento mi miedo se convirtió en odio e ira, sentía una gran furia que me permitió moverme, entre en la habitación, y me acerque lo más rápido que pude…

_**Aaron niño**_: ¡DETENTEEEEEEE!….

Grité mientras salía de donde estaba oculto e inmediatamente le aplique el Shin-ken, para cuando reaccionó ya era muy tarde, yo estaba enfrente de su rostro…

_**Madre**_: No… lo hagas…

Al escuchar eso mi mente pensó en la idea de detenerme y dejarlo inconsciente, pero la ira que sentía me impedía que parara… Al final termine por golpear el octavo punto y entonces el sujeto cayó desplomado en el suelo de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que la bulla que había hace un rato cesó…

_**Aaron niño**_: Ma… ma… ¡MAMÁ!… -dije para rápido correr hacia donde estaba ella tirada en el suelo, de su cuerpo salía mucha sangre- Mamá… hay no… no sé qué hacer… dije –colocándome sobre ella-

_**Madre:**_ Descuida hijo… *tos*… yo estaré bien… *tos*… tú debes salir de aquí…

_**Aaron niño**_: No… no… no puedo… -dije con vos temblorosa-

_**Madre**_: Mi pequeño Aaron… escúchame… tienes que hacerlo… tienes que vivir… tienes que seguir adelante sin importar nada… tienes que volverte un chico fuerte e inteligente… tienes que mantenerte siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro… sin importar la situación en la que te encuentres… nunca te olvides de lavarte los dientes cada mañana y después de cada comida… tienes que hacer amistades y mantente alejado de los chicos problemas… siempre se cortes con las chicas pues somos delicadas… Mi pequeño Aaron… puede que te sientas solo, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo para guiarte… siempre… estaré… a… tu… lado… -dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y no los volvió a abrir-

_**Aaron niño**_: Mama… MAMÁ… -dije mientras la movía un poco- Mama por favor abre los ojos… -dije son lágrimas en los ojos- mamá… mamá… *sollozo*… ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas para luego dejarme caer sobre el cuerpo de mi madre-

Después de un rato llegaron algunos de los que vigilaban el lugar para llevarse a mi madre al hospital mientras me llevaban a un lugar seguro. Cuando estaba a salvo yo pregunte:

_**Aaron niño:**_ ¿Papá… donde esta papá? –uno de los que me trajeron a ese lugar se agacho ante mí y me dijo algo que al final no pude contener las lágrimas: mi padre había muerto durante el ataque. Pero las malas noticias no acababan ahí… al parecer los daños que recibió mi madre eran muy graves tanto que durante el traslado hacia el hospital ella falleció; No pude soportarlo; estaba en shock; cuando todo estaba seguro unos amigos de mi padre me llevaron a casa para cuidarme.

(NA: Fin de la musica)

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

_**Aaron:**_ El hermano de mi padre tomo el mando del grupo y me cuido pero… Después de eso ya no volví a ser el mismo, me volví alguien triste y apático, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, simplemente no podía, no podía, no podía… -dije mientras se me salían las lágrimas mientras entrando en pánico… A lo que Luna me envuelve con sus alas y me dice:

_**Luna:**_ Talvez esto ya lo hayas oído, incluso te lo hayas dicho a ti mismo muchas veces, pero deja que te lo diga yo: Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por proteger a un ser querido, no tienes que afligirte por ello, solo eras un niño, no sabías que eso te llevaría a cometer eso, pero ahora debes dejarlo ir, o solo seguirás sintiendo dolor en tu corazón, y eso te volverá a corromper, como lo hizo esta mañana. Se lo que se siente, que te corrompa la oscuridad, es un dolor horrible, y a mí no me gustaría volver a verte en ese estado en el cual parecía que estas sufriendo, Yo no; yo no,

_**Aaron:**_ En su voz se notaba un poco de desesperación, yo le devolví el abrazo y le dije-: Te prometo que no me volverás a ver así. Nos quedamos por un rato abrazados. Al momento de separarnos yo le dije-: Gracias por escucharme Luna.

_**Luna:**_ No hay problema.

_**Aaron**_: Me gustaría pasar un rato más contigo.

_**Luna:**_ Lo se… Eso me gustaría, pero tengo que atender mis deberes reales…

_**Aaron:**_ Ya veo, entonces nos vemos. -Se fue del salón con dirección al salón del trono-.

Después de eso regrese a mi habitación, no pude evitar el recordar a mis padres, lo que sucedió aquella noche, en mi mente surgían miles de ideas de lo que pude haber hecho. Pero, también pensaba en lo que me dijo luna, me recosté sobre la cama y seguía pensando:

_**Aaron:**_ Luna tiene razón, si sigo pensando en eso solo me causare más dolor, y lo más probable es que termine por perder la calma como en la mañana. Sera mejor que lo deje ir, todo la tristeza, todo el odio, todo el rencor, pues en estos momentos ya no estoy en ese lugar, esa casa, esa habitación, no, ahora estoy en otro lugar, un lugar en los cuales hay muchos a quienes quiero proteger, y eso es lo que voy hacer. Si Ghost Scream quiere atacarme a mí o los demás ponis que lo haga, lo enfrentare sin vacilar… -Decía mientras levantando el casco como si estuviera apretando el puño- Ya no temeré, ya no sufriré, me enfrentare a lo que sea que quiera lastimar a los que son importantes para mí porque es lo que quiero hacer.

Al momento que dije eso mi flanco empezó a brillar y me apareció el dibujo de un escudo, con dos espadas cruzadas detrás de este, y dentro del escudo habían dos alas, una blanca y una negra.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	7. Chapter 7: Campamento de Cadetes parte 1

**Capítulo 7: Campamento de cadetes (parte 1)**

**Opening de la historia****: **Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Castillo de Canterlot)<strong>_

El joven alicornio duerme tranquilamente en su cama mientras aun el cielo estaba cubierto por el cielo nocturno, pero sin darse cuenta de que su siesta seria interrumpida por un silbatazo

_**Aaron:**_ (Sonido de silbato) Aaaaaaah -grito el joven alicornio cayendo por el borde de su cama junto con las sabanas que lo arropaban- Pero que demo… -decía aun con la sabana que le cubría la cabeza un casco le quita la sabana de la cabeza y al voltearse ve a shining armor que usa una gorra roja y levitando un silbato con su magia-

_**Shining Armor:**_ arriba novato es hora de entrenar,

_**Aaron:**_ -yo observo el reloj de mi habitación, y veo que son las cinco de la mañana- Es enserio, a las 5 de la mañana, -dije con cansancio-.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Este es el momento más importante del día para un cadete, vamos no hay tiempo, -dijo mientras soplaba de nuevo el silbato tan fuerte que dejo al joven alicornio sordo-

_**Aaron:**_ Okey, okey, dijo poniéndose de pie.

_**(Narracion desde el punto de vista de Aaron)**_

Shining y yo salimos del palacio y al ver al cielo noto que la noche aun cubría el cielo, llegamos hasta las puertas del castillo, a lo que Shining se para enfrente de mí y me dice:

_**Shining Armor:**_ Muy bien Aaron vamos a darle 20 vueltas al castillo.

_**Aaron:**_ Eeeeh -dije quejándome-

_**Shining Armor:**_ yaaaaaa. Dijo soplando el silbato y yo empecé a galopar e inmediatamente escucho que alguien galopaba detrás de mí, era Shining Armor.

Las primeras 6 vueltas fueron fáciles, después de cuatro vueltas ya no pensaba igual, a la vuelta 17 Shining ya me había dejado atrás por una vuelta, Termine las 20 vueltas, respirando de manera pesada, no me imagine que sería tan difícil,

_**Shining Armor:**_ Vaya… Ya era hora de que llegaras –decía Shining que estaba bebiendo una botella de agua y me pasó una botella a mí-… Mira eso… -señalo el patio, en él se encontraba la Princesa Celestia parada, observando el firmamento, ella se levantó en el aire y comenzó a levantar el sol para dar por iniciado el nuevo día, ella lucia majestuosa al momento de su ejecución-

_**Aaron:**_ Ella hace eso todos los días –decía maravillado-

_**Shining Armor:**_ Y por las tardes lo vuelve a bajar –dijo dando otro sorbo a la botella- ¿Gran espectáculo verdad?

_**Aaron:**_ sí, puedo ver que ella es muy poderosa –dije mientras veía a Celestia caminar de vuelta al castillo-

_**Shining Armor:**_ pero te pidió ayuda a ti para acabar con Ghost Scream, ¿porque crees?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues no creo que sea debilidad. (En mi mente: de verdad no creo que sea debilidad)

_**Shining Armor:**_ Buena observación. Bien, levántate, tu día recién comienza.

Me llevo a la arena en la cual nos enfrentamos ayer, y reunidos en filas como un pelotón estaban otros cadetes, en frente de ellos estaba un guardia algo avejentado que les estaba gritando algo a los cadetes, como si los estuviera regañando.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Veo que sigue igual de gruñón como hace 8 años,

_**Comandante: **_¿Eh?… ¿Shining Armor?… ¿eres tú?... a los años… que te trajo por aquí,

_**Shining Armor:**_ Vera… es que vine a pedirle que permitiera entrar a este chico a su pelotón, para que entrene.

_**Comandante:**_ El anciano volteo a verme, y se empezó a reír, veo que eres el relámpago escarlata, -dijo el anciano y al momento de decir eso todos los cadetes me voltearon a ver-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿El relámpago escar… qué?

_**Comandante:**_ Si, eres tú, eres el joven alicornio de crin roja que acabó con mis mejores estudiantes en cuestión de segundos, todos en el campamento saben de ti. -Dijo mientras se reía-.

_**Aaron:**_ (en mi mente) Vaya, sin querer ya me había hecho una reputación en el campamento.

_**Comandante:**_ -el deja de reírse para luego dirigirse a Shining y decirle- Aunque me lo pidas tu eso es algo que no puedo permitir, estos jóvenes de acá han entrenado hasta estar a la altura de lo que se espera de un guardia real, y no creo que sea justo que alguien como él entre sin ninguna clase de prueba para ver si es capaz de resistir el campamento.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Soportó las 20 vueltas sin detenerse

_**Comandante:**_ ¿de verdad? bueno si lo pones así, creo que si puede tener algo de esperanza de sobrevivir al menos una semana, muy bien que se quede.

_**Shining Armor:**_ De acuerdo aron, ve a formarte por allá –dijo señalando al pelotón-

_**Aaron:**_ espera… no se supone que tú me ibas a entrenar,

_**Shining Armor:**_ así es, pero también quiero que experimentes lo que es ser un guardia real –decía tranquilo-

_**Aaron:**_ como quieras... -Me fui a formar hasta atrás, y un pegaso gris de melena azul y turquesa sin dejar de estar en posición firme me dijo-:

**¿?:** Bienvenido al campamento, mi nombre es Silver Sword, y tú,

_**Aaron:**_ Mi nombre es Aaron –dije sin dejar de estar en posición firme-

_**Silver Sword:**_ Así que… es verdad que tú derrotaste a 11 veteranos al mismo tiempo y sin ayuda.

_**Aaron:**_ es verdad… pero no es algo de lo que me quiero jactar, pues no me agrada la idea de ganar reputación por dejarme llevar por mi ira, -dije secamente-.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Ya veo… pero… aun así, no niegues el hecho de que es una gran hazaña lo que hiciste.

_**Aaron:**_ Si tú lo dices.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Sabes… Me caes bien.

Durante el transcurso del día me la pase entrenando con los demás cadetes, y Silver Sword no se separaba de mi lado, en cada practica siempre estaba a mi lado, incluso en la competencia de carrera corrí a mi máxima velocidad, no soy tan rápido como lo es Rainbow pero aun así soy bastante rápido sin embargo él pudo mantener mi paso. En el campamento todos se nos quedaban viendo, de como nosotros dos empezábamos a destacar de entre los demás, incluso los guardias que estaban rondando para escoger cadetes para sus divisiones empezaban a prestarnos atención, aunque a mí no me importaba en los más mínimo, en la cara de Silver se veía el regocijo de superar a los demás, los cadetes empezaron a vernos con algo de enfado, al ver que dos niños, los estaban superando, bueno, eso es lo que interprete al verles las caras.

_**Comandante:**_ Muy bien, descanso… después de esto hay entrenamiento de tácticas de guerra… Tienen veinte minutos… Rompan filas.

Me dirigí a una tienda de campaña donde nos sirvieron una comida algo escasa solo era un pan, un poco de pastura y agua.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Deprimente verdad, dijo Silver parándose a mi lado sosteniendo una charola.

_**Aaron:**_ y que lo digas, me siento un prisionero.

_**Silver Sword:**_ no lo creo, al menos a los prisioneros les dan sopa, dijo y nos reímos mientras caminábamos a unas mesas para comer.

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Silver… no sientes que nos están observando,

Mientras él se llevaba el pan a la boca vio que todos nos estaban observando con recelo. Solo no les prestes atención, dijo mientras me comía el pan, oye Aaron, de donde eres,

_**Aaron:**_ (en mi mente: si le digo que soy de otra dimensión seguro me toma por loco)- Es un tanto difícil de explicar, solo digamos que vengo de un lugar muy lejano a eqüestria… ¿Y tú Silver?

_**Silver Sword:**_ Yo… soy de Cloudsdale,

_**Aaron:**_ valla valla, y que te hiso alejarte de las nubes para probar el polvo, dije en tono de burla.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Veras… vengo de una familia que siempre se ha destacado en ser grandes voladores, con trofeos, diplomas y eso, yo quería unirme a los Wonderbolts, pero no pude pasar la prueba de vuelo, mis padres se decepcionaron conmigo pero estuvieron más decepcionados de mi hermana quien fue la que me enseñó a volar, dije que era mi culpa por no tener la suficiente capacidad, que no era culpa de mi hermana, pero no me escucharon, no podía ver que le gritaran a mi hermana por mi culpa, así que les dije que si querían sentirse orgullosos de algo me inscribiría a la guardia real y conseguiría el título de capitán, así fue como me fui de la casa para venir aquí y cumplir con mi palabra".

_**Aaron:**_ Ya veo, pero la vas a tener algo difícil

_**Silver Sword:**_ Puede ser pero no vine aquí a fracasar, voy a conseguirlo, me convertiré en el capitán de la guardia real solo con mi esfuerzo –dijo levantándose de la mesa con una pose de orgullo-

_**Aaron:**_ Espero que lo logres… -dije dándole una mordida a mi comida- Oye por cierto que se supone que vamos a hacer después de almorzar.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Te refieres a las tácticas de guerra, bueno, veras eso se trata deeee…

_**Aaron:**_ Oye que te pasa… -dije moviendo mi pata frente a sus ojos- oye que tienes… -todos empezaron a chiflar y hacer bulla- ¿porque están así?... oigan que están viendo -dije y me voltee y por la entrada apareció una guardia, era una unicornio de color amarillo, y melena larga de color negro, su cutie mark eran tres franjas de color fluorescente, ella paso a nuestro lado y se quedó viendo a Silver mientras seguía caminando se rio un poco y se fue.

_**Silver Sword:**_ -Silver sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad- ¿No es una belleza? -Me pregunto-

_**Aaron: **_Sí, es bonita

_**Silver Sword:**_ ¿Bonita?... –dijo como si respuesta lo hubiera ofendido- es un ángel, no me importaría quedar varado en una isla desierta si al menos estuviera con ella.

_**Aaron:**_ Pues si querías dar una buena imagen, la cara de tonto que pusiste al verla no te ayudo. -Dije riéndome-

_**Silver Sword:**_ Je, je, graciosísimo. -Dijo sarcásticamente-

_**Aaron: **_A todo esto… ¿quién es ella?

_**Silver Sword**_: Ella es Aurora Boreal, la comandante de la sexta división de defensa, y si está aquí, es para escoger a sus nuevos reclutas,

_**Aaron:**_ Me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con el entrenamiento de ahora -.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Si es así, la voy a impresionar con mis habilidades de vuelo y así de seguro me escogerá para entrar en su pelotón.

_**Aaron:**_ Si tú lo dices, dije mientras seguía comiendo.

_**Silver Sword: **_Ya lo veras, hoy me convertiré en parte de la sexta división de defensa.

_**Aaron:**_ Claaaaaaro que sí.

Terminamos de comer y salimos al patio, el cual me quede observando atónito, pues este había cambiado radicalmente, ya no era una arena, sino que era un terreno de al menos unos 10 kilómetros de área, tenía montículos sobresaliendo del suelo,

_**Silver Sword:**_ Jejeje… ¿te sorprendió?... ahora voltéate

Detrás de mí ya no estaba la tienda de campaña, sino que ahora había un bunker muy grande.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Pero qué ra…? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

_**Silver Sword:**_ Tranquilo, nos tele transportamos a el área donde se lleva a cabo este tipo de práctica.

_**Comandante:**_ Oigan novatos, entren que ya mismo comenzaremos a dar las indicaciones de la prueba de hoy.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Vámonos rápido para conseguir espacio donde sentarse.

_**Aaron:**_ Yo te sigo. -Entramos, y el interior estaba lleno de planos y mapas del área, Adentro ya había unos guardias del pelotón sentados-

_**Comandante:**_ Siéntense. Bien, ya estamos todos así que voy a comenzar a dar las indicaciones, esta prueba es… (Redoble de tambores) Captura la Bandera. -Todos gritaron si con fuerza al escuchar eso- Ya, ya, calmados, somos el equipo rojo, todos ya saben en qué consiste esto, bueno… casi todos -dijo mirándome, y todos se empezaron a reír-.

_**Aaron: **_Si es por mí no se preocupe, si se dé que se trata.

_**Comandante:**_ Perfecto, entonces no tengo nada que explicar. En estos momentos les daré sus posiciones, -dijo y empezó a nombrarnos y dándonos nuestras posiciones-… Silver, primera línea.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Si señor –dijo levantándose mientras daba un saludo militar- Suerte viejo –me dijo retirándose-

_**Aaron**_: Igualmente… (Pasó un buen rato y ya de último me mencionó).

_**Comandante**_: Y por último, Aarón, tú serás un corredor, toma, me paso una banda de color rojo con verde.

_**Aaron:**_ Sí señor, dije dando un saludo militar y salí, mientras caminaba hacia la salida una pregunta se hizo en mi mente, Pero… ¿qué es un corredor?

Camine y vi a Silver en el techo del bunker con unos binoculares observando el norte, de seguro que ahí está el otro bunker.

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Silver, -le grite-

_**Silver Sword:**_ ¿eh? –dijo quitando los binoculares de los ojos volteando a ver a todos lados hasta que finalmente me ve- hey Aaron que tal te fue.

_**Aaron:**_ Soy un corredor.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Ah qué bien;

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

_**Silver Sword:**_ Correr...

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Correr?... –dije levantando una ceja y diciéndome para mis adentros: eso lo pude haber deducido yo genio-

_**Silver Sword:**_ Si… correr… correr como si estuvieras huyendo –dijo colocando los binoculares en frente para observar algo-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Huyendo? Dije para mis adentros. ¿Huyendo de qué? -Le pregunte-

_**Silver Sword:**_ Pues de eso... -me señalo una sección rocosa en la cual vi a una criatura dormida que parecía un león, con cola de escorpión, y alas de murciélago,

(NA: Musica de fondo: Papa Roach - Getting away with murder ( watch?v=eqWpKATpZg4))

_**Aaron:**_ Una… man… mant… manticora, dije tragando saliva.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Tú debes encargarte de mantener distraído a esa manticora, en lo que nosotros vamos y conseguimos la bandera del otro equipo.

_**Aaron:**_ (En mi mente) No mames cabrón. –en mi rosto se reflejaba cara de estupefacción al ver a la enorme criatura-

_**Silver Sword:**_ Jejeje, diviértete. -Se oyó el sonido de un cañón que dio inicio a la prueba- ¿Que estás haciendo?... ve a llamar su atención -dijo soltando los binoculares y salir volando-.

_**Aaron:**_ Es fácil para ti decirlo, -dije mientras salía volando en dirección a la manticora hasta estar muy cerca de ella, esta me vio y me mostro sus enormes dientes afilados, sacando las garras, empezando a correr hacia mí- Bien… ya llame su atención… ¿cuál era la segunda parte?… a si… correr, -dije mientras volaba a toda velocidad huyendo de la manticora que me perseguía como queriéndose llevar un pedazo de mí-

Solo volaba a donde fuera que no estuviera el equipo, mientras volaba, veía a la distancia que el equipo tenía problemas al entrar en la base de los otros, pero inmediatamente veo a un pegaso gris, era Silver quien volaba a una velocidad abrumadora, esquivando a los del otro equi… aaaaaa -grite- mierda casi me estrello con una estaca de piedra, descanse sobre una estaca para recuperar el aliento, pero no pude estar mucho tiempo, pues esa cosa empezó a trepar las estacas,

_**Aaron:**_ hay por favor no puede ser, -dije emprendiendo el vuelo y esa cosa salto y comenzó a volar- ¿quieres perseguirme gatito?, bien, entonces sígueme, -dije mientras me dirigía hacia el cielo-

_**(Mientras tanto en el Bunker)**_

El comandante del equipo rojo estaba observando por unos binoculares hacia el terreno observando el desempeño de su equipo, pero su concentración se ve interrumpida por la voz de alguien que lo llamaba, él se da vuelta y nota que el pony que lo llamo era Shining Armor.

_**Shining Armor**_: ¿Cómo va el alicornio, comandante?

_**Comandante:**_ Jajajajajaja, míralo por ti mismo –dijo pasándole los binoculares, él toma los binoculares y empieza a buscar al alicornio hasta que lo encuentra y empieza a reír-

_**Shining Armor:**_ Jajajaja, veo que el niño se está divirtiendo con la manticora, -decía aun observando con los binoculares-

_**Comandante:**_ Oye Shining… No crees que te pasaste un poco al pedirme que lo ponga de corredor… y en especial porque hoy el cazador era una manticora

_**Shining Armor:**_ Solo estoy probando sus habilidades

_**Comandante:**_ ¿En serio?… seguro que no es por otra cosa… para ser más específico… con lo que sucedió ayer en la arena –dijo el comandante mientras lo miraba con una cara seria-

_**Shining Armor:**_ Contésteme algo comandante: ¿Usted estuvo hay, no es verdad?

_**Comandante:**_ Así es Shining, lo vi todo, de inicio a fin y déjame decirte que incluso ahí también te pasaste al hacer que se enfrentara a todos ustedes a la vez.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Entonces quiero su opinión sobre lo que vio… sobre todo por el aura negra que emano de el –dijo bajando los binoculares y volteando a ver al comandante con mirada seria-

_**Comandante:**_ Bueno… al principio creí que era imposible de que el chico lograra derrotar si quiera a uno de ustedes, no parecía que tuviera la intención de pelear, pero después de que el aura negra empezara a emanar de él, su personalidad cambio completamente de una pasiva a una más agresiva, calculadora, y siniestra, literalmente en sus ojos se veía las intenciones de querer matarlos.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Me alegro saber que usted también piense como yo comandante, voy a mantenerlo vigilado hasta saber que él no es un peligro para nosotros.

_**Comandante:**_ Si tú lo dices Shining… -dijo colocando los binoculares enfrente de el- Oh, veo que intentó eso.

_**Shining Armor: **_Que cosa… oh… se refiere a eso_**… **_me pregunto si sabe la "regla de los doscientos metros";

_**Comandante:**_ Bueno, supongo que lo sabrá cuando lo sepa.

_**(De vuelta en el campo de batalla)**_

Yo seguía volando hacia arriba, esquivando los zarpazos que me propinaba la manticora, hasta que de la nada mis alas se cerraron,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Que ra…? Dije estupefacto; veo hacia abajo y la manticora abrió sus fauces para atraparme. Mierda, dije mientras le arroje una esfera de energía a la cara la cual exploto, provocando una cortina de uno.

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo seguía cayendo sin poder abrir mis alas- Maldita sea, que les pasa por que no reaccionan –dije mientras caía sin control, hasta que a unos diez metros del suelo pude abrirlas- Si, -dije frenando mi caída y aterrizando a salvo- ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?

Mire hacia arriba y vi como la manticora salió de la cortina de humo en picada hacia mí. Yo cargué una esfera de energía, esta creció hasta tener mi tamaño para luego comprimirla toda del tamaño de una pelota de pin pon, la manticora ya estaba unos metros de mí, yo la voltee a ver:

_**Aaron:**_ Comete esto maldita… ¡IMPLOSIOOOOOOOON! -Grité y luego disparé mi hechizo, esta choca contra la manticora de lleno en la cara lo cual provocó un destello seguido de una explosión tan intensa que estremeció todo el lugar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	8. Chapter 8: Campamento de Cadetes parte 2

**Capítulo 8: Campamento de cadetes (parte 2)**

**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

* * *

><p><strong>(Campo de entrenamiento alterno)<strong>

El lugar donde estaba se había convertido en un cráter humeante, yo estaba debajo de la manticora, me la quito de encima y salí del cráter, al salir me encuentro a Shining y al anciano que me esperaban al borde del cráter. Shining disparó una esfera de energía hacia el cielo la cual explotó acompañada de un humo verde, materializo un megáfono y por él dijo:

_**Shining Armor:**_ Fin de la prueba, el equipo rojo gana, por la regla número 17.

Al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos se escuchó otra explosión y luego una voz dijo:

_**¿?:**_ Fin del juego, El equipo rojo gana por obtener la bandera de su adversario. Se escuchó un grito de victoria de todo mi equipo que venía corriendo hacia donde estaba.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Que acaba de pasar? –dije confundido-

_**Shining Armor:**_ Pasa que ganaste,

_**Aaron**_: ¿Cómo?

_**Comandante:**_ Veras Aaron, los corredores tienen dos opciones, correr para distraer a esa bestia mientras los demás se encargan de la bandera o la otra, tratar de cumplir con la regla número 17,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y cuál es la regla numero 17?

_**Comandante:**_ La regla numero 17 dicta y la cito: _"Aquel que tenga el puesto de corredor puede enfrentar al cazador, y en caso de que el corredor logre vencer al cazador, se le otorgará la victoria al equipo el cual pertenezca". _

_**Aaron:**_ O sea que las maneras de ganar esto son: obtener la bandera, o derrotar a esa cosa.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Así es Aaron… ganaste.

_**Aaron:**_ Yo… Gané… -decía mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja- wuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, a que te supo eso… -Dije señalando a la manticora mientras gritaba de júbilo-

Todos llegaron y me levantaron gritando y felicitándome por lo que había hecho. Mientras que detrás de mí esta Silver siendo cargado por los demás mientras sujetaba una bandera azul,

_**Silver Sword:**_ Veo que derrotaste a esa cosa.

_**Aaron:**_ Así es… veo que obtuviste la bandera,

_**Silver Sword:**_ Puedes apostarlo.

Se escuchó un silbatazo, era el anciano. Nos bajaron e inmediatamente todos nos pusimos firmes. Al frente estaban el comandante, Shining y Aurora.

_**Comandante:**_ En descanso… Aaron y Silver al frente y al centro. -Nos vimos el uno al otro y fuimos hacia donde estaban ellos- Miren a su equipo, -nosotros nos volteamos- Durante mis 40 años como instructor, es la primera vez que veo a un corredor enfrentarse a un cazador y ganarle de forma espectacular y un tanto suicida a mi parecer… -todos se rieron calmadamente-, También, es la primera vez que veo a alguien lograr infiltrarse en la base enemiga y tomar la bandera enemiga en un tiempo de 6 minutos… cabe recalcar que el tiempo record anterior era de 12 minutos… Y es la primera vez, en toda la historia del campamento de cadetes de Canterlot, que se ha visto por parte de un equipo obtener una victoria doble… Es por eso que hemos decidido que a ustedes dos se les concederá la oportunidad de escoger en estos momentos a la división a la cual quieran unirse he inmediatamente formar parte de esta.

_**Aurora Boreal:**_ Y bien caballeros… que dicen, -dijo aurora observando a Silver-

_**Silver Sword**_: Quiero unirme a su división comandante aurora -Dijo Silver muy animado-,

_**Aurora Boreal:**_ Jejeje veo que tengo a un recluta bastante activo -dijo sonriendo-, y tu joven alicornio, ¿qué dices?...

_**Aaron:**_ Digo que gracias… pero no gracias.

Se escuchó un que generalizado por todos los me equipo, incluso el anciano se sorprendió de lo que dije;

_**Comandante:**_ Vaya, eres el primero al que rechaza esta oferta, se puede saber el porqué,

_**Aaron:**_ No me malentiendan, lo que pasa es que estoy aquí para entrenar y aprender nuevos estilos de pelea, mi intención nunca fue entrar a la guardia real, es por eso que rechazo su oferta.

_**Aurora Boreal:**_ Valla, es una lástima, hubieras sido un miembro muy valioso de la guardia, pero si no lo quieres, que se le va a hacer.

_**Comandante:**_ Bueno, eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse... Rompan filas. -Se fueron todos, y yo me quede ahí viendo el cráter- Oye, es enserio lo que dijiste,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿qué cosa?

_**Comandante**_: Lo que dijiste de no querer unirte a la guardia.

_**Aaron:**_ Oh… Así es, no lo quiero, no lo necesito y realmente no me imagino terminando en la guardia real, pues mi plan es proteger a los que quiero sin restricciones, si me vuelvo un guardia, estaré siempre atado a un reglamento y mandatos, después de solucionar el asunto por el cual estoy aquí, formaré una nueva vida ayudando a quien me necesite y no creo que necesite un título en particular.

_**Comandante:**_ Valla, mira con lo que me has salido… como sea... Por qué no regresas con Shining Armor… talvez te esté esperando para que sigas entrenando con él.

_**Aaron:**_ Claro… por cierto… que van a hacer con la manticora –dije señalando a la manticora-

_**Comandante:**_ No te preocupes, Yo me encargaré de la manticora, tú puedes irte;

_**Aaron:**_ Lo que diga -di un saludo militar y me fui al bunker, regrese de nuevo a la arena, salgo… y puedo ver a Shining Armor, que está conversando con Celestia… Ellos me ven y hacen señas para que valla a donde están ellos.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Cada vez me sorprenden Aaron… la Princesa Celestia me contó quien eres realmente: "humano", pero… quien te enseño a usar magia,

_**Aaron:**_ Pues fue Twilight Sparkle, es una muy buena maestra y una excelente amiga,

_**Shining Armor:**_ mi hermana te enseño a usar magia,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Her… hermana?

_**Celestia:**_ Shining Armor es el hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle. –Dijo señalando a Shining Armor-

_**Aaron**_: A pooocooo –dije sorprendido-.

_**Celestia:**_ Dejando a un lado eso… Aaron, quiero que me contestes algo, según lo que me conto Shining tu usaste una esfera de energía de gran tamaño que luego comprimiste, ¿Twilight te enseño a hacer eso?

_**Aaron:**_ No, simplemente se me ocurrió en hacer eso para darle más poder de ataque, aunque… aquí entre ustedes y yo… no creí que realmente funcionaria. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no se supone que también iba a aprender más hechizos?, a duras penas cuento con cuatro hechizos de ataque, dos de defensa y otros 10 hechizos que solo me serian útiles para la evasión.

_**Celestia:**_ Aaron, Yo seré tu maestra, tus clases de magia serán después del atardecer, que es cuando mi hermana toma el cargo.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya veo, otra cosa, ya saben algo de Astaroth,

_**Shining Armor**_: No, no hay datos, o algún registro de ella, en la base de datos es como si no existiera.

_**Celestia:**_ Por el momento no te preocupes, tú sigue entrenando con Shining Armor, ¿de acuerdo?

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* está bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Un tiempo después)<strong>_

Ya he pasado un mes entrenando en la guardia real, Shining Armor es muy exigente, siempre termino completamente exhausto cuando entreno con él, el estilo de pelea de la guardia real fue bastante difícil de aprender, según yo, creo que estoy a un 40 o 30% de aprender por completo, pero aun así no me rindo; Fue algo interesante lo que le paso a Silver Sword, después de que se uniera a la sexta división de defensa, la comandante Aurora boreal le dijo que siguiera entrenando con los demás cadetes, pues ella dijo que aún le faltaba algo para que pudiera pertenecer completamente a su pelotón, él casi llora cuando le dijo eso, pero tuvo que aceptar, así que regreso a entrenar con los demás cadetes, él me ha enseñado muchos trucos nuevos, además que en las competencias de carreras cuando competimos, seguimos quedando en empate, aunque no creo que esa sea su verdadera velocidad, pienso que talvez es igual de rápido, o incluso… más que Rainbow Dash. Las clases de magia no se quedan atrás, debo decir que la manera de enseñanza de Celestia es más teórica que practica, y realmente me alegro que sea así, pues las clases prácticas de Celestia son realmente agotadoras, pero gracias a eso he podido utilizar mi magia mucho mejor que cuando aprendía con Twilight, incluso ya dominé la tele transportación. Si lo se… los días son agotadores, pero… hay algo que alivia mi cansancio, y es el hecho de que todos los días en los que tuve "descanso" por así decirlo… voy a los aposentos de Luna, para poder divertirme de lo lindo con lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida… una PS4…

_**(N.A.: Apuesto que la gran mayoría que leyó esta parte de seguro pensó otra cosa o al menos se dio un facepalm XD)**_…

Me enteré como al quinto día de haber venido aquí al castillo de que Luna era una Gamer… fue tan… tan… º º º º… Saben que… mejor se lo cuento en un flashback, ¡Venga el Flashback!…

_**(Aaron Flashback)**_

_**(Castillo de Canterlot – Aposentos de Celestia)**_

_La Princesa Celestia me mando a llamar a mi habitación, pues quería decirme algo, yo inmediatamente fui hasta sus aposentos, toco la puerta y ella desde el otro lado me dice que entre, yo entro y ella me pide que tome asiento para conversar un rato…_

_**Celestia: **_Aaron, te has esforzado en esta semana, que hoy he considerado en darte un descaso.

_**Aaron: ¡**_Siiiiiiiiiiii Descansooooooooo!_**… -**_dije a punto de salir del aposento de Celestia-

_**Celestia: **_Aaron espera…

_**Aaron:**_ -Me detuve en seco en el umbral de la puerta- Lo sabía… sabía que era demasiado bueno como para que fuera cierto…

_**Celestia**_: No Aaron…-dijo riéndose- lo de tu día libre es verdad… solo quería pedirte si dé favor puedes llevarle esto a mi hermana… dijo pasándome un paquete…

_**Aaron**_: (en mi mente: ¿Debería preguntar lo que contiene?)… Eh… si… seguro, ¿porque no? –Tome el paquete con mi magia-

_**Celestia:**_ Muchas gracias Aaron…

_**Aaron: **_Voy a llevarle este paquete a Luna y luego a disfrutar de mi día libre –dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Canterlot-

_**(Castillo de Canterlot - Aposentos de Luna)**_

_**Aaron: **_Luna… *toc toc toc*… traigo un paquete para ti… -dije pero no me contestaba-

_**Aaron: ¿**_Eh?… ¿Luna estas allí?… *toc toc toc* –doy otros golpes a la puerta, pero otra vez no me contesto- Luuuuuunaaaaaaa…-intento abrir la puerta, pero parecía que estaba bajo llave-_** º º º º… **_Supongo que ha de estar por ahí... bueno, le entregaré el paquete más tar… -dejo de hablar pues desde adentro se escucha una voz que dice-

_**Luna: **_No creo que pueda derrotarlo_**…**_

_**Aaron: **_¿Luna?…

_**Voz de ultratumba: **_Ríndete Luna… llego tu hora… prepárate… PARA MORIR *risa maléfica*

_**Aaron:**_ Maldición… Luna está en problemas… -dije me tele transporté hacia el interior de la habitación- Luna estas bie… º º º º… ¿Eh?… ¿Luna?...

Me quede viendo con sorpresa que Luna estaba sentada sobre un cojín enfrente a un televisor plasma de 40", mientras ella tenía sobre su cabeza unos auriculares de diadema con micrófono incluido, a su alrededor estaban regados todo tipo de envolturas y latas vacías mientras sostenía con su magia un joystick de color igual a ella, mientras lo agitaba de un lado a otro, estaba conectado a una consola de juegos (a una PS4 para ser mas precisos), yo veo a la pantalla y veo que ella estaba jugando _Bloodborne…_ pero era raro, el personaje en vez de tener forma humanoide este tenía la forma de un pony, yo veo para los lados y veo que las cortinas estaban cerradas y las paredes estaban tapizadas con muchas estanterías llenas de cajas de juegos y de consolas que iban desde el Atari hasta la que estaba usando ahora-

_**Aaron**_: ¡OH… POR… DIO… *balbuceo* –me tape la boca para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella-

_**Aaron**_: (En mi mente: Yo ya he estado en la habitación de Luna antes, pero es la primera vez que veo una habitación tan desordenada como la mía que se encuentra en la Tierra; Pero el gran descubrimiento aquí es saber que Luna es una Gamer)… º º º º… Supongo que a ella no le "importara" que me quede un rato -Me fui a sentar hasta el fondo de la habitación esquivando todo para no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido y me quedo viendo a Luna como ella se movía de un lado a otro con el joystick al momento que había peligro-

_**Otro Aaron: **_¿Estás seguro que es buena idea estar aquí sin su consentimiento? Si tuvo la puerta cerrada es porque talvez ella no quería que la vieran así

_**(N.A.: El "Otro Aaron" es solo una manera de como el personaje Aaron piensa o razona discutiendo consigo mismo sobre las cosas, las conversaciones que tienen Aaron y el "Otro Aaron" solo suceden en su mente y en esta Aaron tiene su cuerpo humano y no de pony) **_

_**Aaron:**_ Tienes razón… o… talvez solo no quería ser interrumpida… vamos viejo mírala… es un ángel…

_**Otro Aaron**_: *suspiro* ¿Porque tengo el increíble presentimiento de que si se entera de que estuvimos aquí ese ángel se convertirá en un demonio y nos asesinará?

_**Aaron:**_ º º º º… Esta bien me convenciste… solo voy a dejar esto aquí –dije mientras dejaba el paquete en el piso- Listo vámonos…

_**Luna**_: Y a donde crees que vas…

_**Aaron y Otro Aaron**_: POR FAVOR PERDONANOS NO FUE NUESTRA INTENCION ESPIARTE Y…

_**Luna**_: Creíste que lograrías escapar de mi… villano insolente… pero la verdad es que nadie puede contra Luna…

Yo levante el rostro para ver que a quien le dijo eso era a la pantalla.

_**Otro Aaron:**_ Casi te cagas del miedo no es así…

_**Aaron:**_ Cállate, tu también te asustaste. –Veo a Luna la cual aún seguía jugando- Supongo que los audífonos no la dejan escuchar –dije con una voz casi inaudible-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Quién dijo eso?... –dijo quitándose los audífonos de inmediato volteando para los lados y yo me tape la boca con los cascos para no hacer ruido- Supongo que fue mi imaginación… -yo intente apoyarme con un casco pero al hacerlo aplasto una lata vacía haciendo que ella se volteara-…¡Aaron! –dijo mirándome sorprendida-

_**Aaron y Otro Aaron**_: ¡MIERDA YA VALI!

_**Aaron:**_ Ho…ho…hola Luna… ¿bonito día verdad?... yo solo vine a dejarte este paquete

Ella voltea a ver a su alrededor muy lentamente el chiquero que era su habitación y luego volvió a centrar su mirada en mi pero esta vez estaba viéndome molesta y a la vez avergonzada de ver que yo estaba en su cuarto con este desorden- Aaaaaaaarooooooon –dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno-

_**Otro Aaron: **_Sera mejor que digas algo inteligente en los próximos tres segundos o sino prepárate para correr

_**Aaron: **_Jejeje… Que buen decorado tienes… jejeje –decía mientras sudaba frio-

_**Luna:**_ º º º º

_**Aaron**_: º º º º

_**Otro Aaron:**_ º º º º… Ya está loco te dejo solo… -dijo el otro Aaron haciendo un ademan de despedida-

_**Luna:**_ AAAAAROOOOOON… ¿QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR? -ella hiso brillar su cuerno con más intensidad-

_**Aaron:**_ Técnicamente hablando… me tele transporte…

_**Luna:**_ ¡¿LA PUERTA CERRADA NO FUE SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARA?!

_**Aaron:**_ Lo se… lo se… cuando note la puerta cerrada estaba a punto de irme, pero de repente se escuchó como si tuvieras problemas y yo solo actué… y por cierto… no sabía que también fueras una Gamer…

_**Luna:**_ ¿Eh?... ¿también?… -dijo y su cuerno dejo de brillar y comenzó a verme con intriga- ¿Acaso… tú… también eres un Gamer?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues… si…

_**Luna:**_ WOW… eso es increíble… dime, cuál es tu juego favorito… o tu consola favorita… que te gusta más ¿un RGP o uno de carreras o de acción?… Valla no puedo creer que haya otro Gamer en el castillo… -Luna siguió hablando y haciéndome preguntas sobre juegos o consolas las cuales no me daba tiempo de responder, en serio que ella estaba muy emocionada-… Oye, dime ¿no quieres jugar un rato conmigo en el multiplayer…?

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro, porque no…

_**Luna:**_ QUE BIEN… solo déjame buscar un buen juego… que quieres: de pelea… de aventura… talvez de miedo –eso último lo dijo de forma tenebrosa-… tengo de todo.

_**Aaron:**_ Sorpréndeme…-dije sonriendo-

Después de decir eso, Luna y yo nos pusimos a jugar durante todo el día los distintos tipos de juego que ella tenía, lo curioso era que en los juegos de pelea siempre terminábamos en empate, de verdad que esta tarde ha sido la una de las más divertida desde que llegue a Eqüestria, nosotros seguimos así hasta que ya no pudimos más, estábamos recostados de espaldas con los joysticks levitando mientras respirábamos de forma pesada

_**Aaron:**_ Vaya Luna…*jadeo*… me has dejado… *jadeo*… impresionado… *jadeo*… eres la primera que… *jadeo*… logra que me ponga serio… *jadeo*… al momento de jugar… *jadeo* -Dije apoyándome con mis patas delanteras detrás de mi espalda-

_**Luna:**_ Lo mismo digo… *jadeo*… de ti Aaron… *jadeo*… eres hábil… *jadeo*… en verdad fuiste un… *jadeo*… digno adversario… *jadeo* -Dijo y también se puso como yo estaba- ¿Quieres seguir nuestro pequeño duelo mañana?

_**Aaron**_: Seguro… -dije pero vi un reloj que marcaba la hora en la que ella subia la luna- Oye… ¿no es esta la hora en que subes la luna?.

_**Luna:**_ Oh no… tengo que ir a subir la Luna, supongo que eso es todo por hoy…

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Mañana quieres probar en los calabozos?

_**Luna:**_ Seguro… -dijo mientras salía por la ventana para irse volando al patio con su hermana que la estaba esperando para bajar el sol y yo por mi lado me quede un rato en su habitación-

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro* De verdad que este lugar me recuerda a mi antiguo cuarto –dije para luego reírme un poco y tumbarme en el piso otra vez-

_**Otro Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo crees que consiguió todo esto?

_**Aaron:**_ No lo sé güey… ¿acaso eso importa?

_**Otro Aaron**_: ¿Yyyyyy?… ¿cómo crees que te fue?…

_**Aaron:**_ No lo sé viejo… pero realmente espero tener más días como este.

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

Y así fue como Luna y yo nos convertimos en compañeros de juegos… pero ya divagué mucho… Donde me quede… º º º º… ah ya me acorde… les estaba hablando sobre mi tiempo en Canterlot: Aprendí un hechizo muy práctico que es el de enviar cartas usando a Spike como medio; gracias a ello he podido comunicarme con las chicas y otros de mis amigos en Ponyville. Todavía no hay señal de Astaroth, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

En fin, en estos momentos estoy de camino al coliseo, Shining me ha pedido que vaya esta tarde, no sé por qué pero aun así conociéndolo seguro que es otra prueba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ciudad de Canterlot – Coliseo)<strong>_

Entro en la arena y me sorprendió de lo que vi, toda la arena estaba llena de todo tipo de ponis, incluso Celestia, Luna, Twilight, y otra alicornio mas, era de color rosa y de melena de color morado, fucsia y amarillo, usaba una tiara, al igual que las demás princesas, y su cutie mark era un corazón de cristal con unas "barras doradas". Por las gradas veo a todos mis amigos de Ponyville, que me saludaban.

_**Shining Armor**_: ¡Aaron por aquí! -dijo Shining Armor parado en el centro de la arena, y a su lado estaban los once guardias que enfrente el primer día que estuve aquí-.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Que es todo esto Shining? –dije observando hacia los lados mientras me dirigía hacia el-

_**Shining Armor**_: Esto Aaron es una exhibición de pelea que la guardia real organiza en esta época del año… Queríamos que nos ayudaras con la demostración. Viéndonos a todos nosotros ya te imaginas que es lo que vas a hacer.

_**Aaron:**_ No inventes, de nuevo,

_**Shining Armor**_: así es, los doce de nosotros contra ti, esta vez sin usar el Shin-ken. De ahí puedes hacer uso de cualquier otro estilo de pelea o la magia… Solo quiero dejar claro que no te la voy a poner fácil, pues mi esposa Cadence está aquí y no puedo quedar mal enfrente de ella ni de los otros ponis.

_**Aaron:**_ Lo mismo te digo Shining.

_**Shining Armor**_: Entonces no debo decir nada más… -Shining se aclaró la garganta y dijo o más bien lo gritó-: ¡Saludos y Bienvenidos a la XXIV Exhibición de la Guardia Real, gracias a todos por su presencia a esperamos que disfruten de la exhibición, En esta presentación, les mostraremos algo nunca antes visto antes, doce guardias… contra un alicornio –todos comenzaron a pisar fuertemente el piso- sin más, comenzaremos!

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Shining… una vez más, ¿no es esto algo injusto?

_**Shining Armor:**_ le pregunte a las princesas y dijeron que confían mucho en ti y que podrás con esto.

_**Aaron:**_ Me alegro que confíen en mí pero aun así esto es demasiado… -pensaba- -me fui a un lado de la arena y todos ellos al otro a lo que las princesas se pusieron de pie-.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Muy bien… entonces…

_**Cadence:**_ preparados…

_**Luna:**_ listos…

_**Celestia:**_ comiencen…

(NA: Musica de fondo: Megadeath - Back in the day ( watch?v=hv-ayWDnW5s))

Los cuatro pegasos salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia mí, pero puse una mirada maliciosa, y ellos se detuvieron antes de llegar a mí;

_**Aaron: **_¿qué les pasa?, ¿que acaso no venían a enfrentarme?... Si quieren pueden atacarme los cuatro a la vez… ¿qué les pasa?... Si no quieren venir… entonces yo iré a ustedes -salí volando hacia ellos y al estar cara a cara veo a mi costado unas luces que venían hacia mi… que por poco me alcanzan cuatro rayos que fueron lanzados desde un lado,

_**Shining Armor:**_ Te dije que no te la pondría fácil,

_**Aaron:**_ así parece… -dije sonriendo emocionado por la pelea-… oye Shining, ¿conoces el hechizo de gravedad? -sonreí y me dirigí al cielo-

_**Shining Armor:**_ Todos reagrúpense -creó una barrera alrededor de ellos-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Muy tarde Shining Armor! -hice brillar mi cuerno y un pegaso y un poni terrestre fueron alcanzados por mi hechizo, este hizo que cayeran por su propio peso, pero bueno, sentir una gravedad aumentada 7 veces, haría que cualquiera caiga. Desde las gradas todos empezaron a gritar de emoción.

_**Shining Armor:**_ Oye Aaron ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando mezclas los hechizos persecución y explosión? -todos los unicornios comenzaron a dispararme esferas, yo salí volando, pero estas empezaron a seguirme los pegasos se dirigieron volando para bloquearme el paso-

_**Aaron:**_ Saben, son rápidos… pero no lo suficiente… -dije y me moví rápido entre ellos, esquivándolos sin problemas, no me fije que dos ponis terrestres saltaron y me patearon con fuerza hasta donde estaban los pegasos que también me recibieron con patadas, enviándome contra las esferas que me seguían y explotaron mandándome al suelo, yo me levanté un poco atontado por los golpes pero con el entrenamiento que recibí esos golpes no me afectaron tanto como esperaba… La batalla se prolongó como por unos diez minutos, pude deshacerme de todos, Hasta que quedamos Shining y yo. Estaba cansado pero no podía demostrarle mi debilidad.

_**Aaron:**_ Shining, ¿no quieres acabar con esto de forma espectacular?,

_**Shining Armor:**_ que tienes en mente,

_**Aaron**_: Ese hechizo… Lo recuerdas… -dije levantando una ceja-

_**Shining Armor:**_ Oh… ya veo… me parece bien, hace tiempo que no usaba ese hechizo.

_**Aaron:**_ Muy bien… -nos separamos unos quince metros de distancia el uno del otro-

_**Shining Armor:**_ ¿Listo Aaron? –Gritaba Shining Armor desde donde se encontraba-

_**Aaron:**_ seguro Shining… -le respondí también gritando-

Hicimos brillar nuestros cuernos al mismo tiempo, cargando una esfera de energía que empezaron a crecer, y luego los comprimimos hasta que tuvieran un diámetro de cuatro centímetros, nos apuntamos el uno al otro:

_**Aaron y Shining Armor**_: ¡AURA MAGNA!

Gritamos al unísono, y disparamos, de las esferas salieron dos rayos que chocaron quedando en perfecto equilibrio, mientras más energía liberábamos era más tempestuoso, era obvio que si alguno de nosotros dejaba de concentrarse más que sea un segundo, este recibiría todo el daño del ataque, la fuerza de la energía suspendida era tal que esta empezó a empujarnos hacia atrás, se veía que Shining era un hueso difícil de roer, iba a imprimir más presión sobre él, vi de reojo a la zona donde estaban las princesas, la princesa Cadence que estaba viendo con preocupación a Shining al igual que Twilight, luna estaba viendo con preocupación el encuentro, y Celestia estaba observándome como si quisiera que hiciera algo. Yo veo a Shining, este estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, hasta que lo entendí, hice que la energía suspendida saliera volando hacia arriba, y esta exploto creando grandes fuegos artificiales, todos se quedaron viendo el espectáculo mientras pisaban de emoción por lo que había sucedido. Ambos respirábamos de forma pesada, pero note que Shining estaba más cansado que yo.

(NA.: Quitar Musica)

_**Aaron:**_ Sabes Shining… *jadeo*… no hay… *jadeo*… que volver a… *jadeo*… hacer eso… *jadeo*. -Dije entrecortado por el cansancio-

_**Shining Armor:**_ Te…*jadeo*… apoyo… *jadeo*

_**Cadence: **_Cariño... –dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Shining y comprobar si estaba bien-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Hermano… Aaron…

_**Luna:**_ ¿Aaron estas bien?

Dijeron ellas que venían descendiendo y parándose enfrente de nosotros, Shining y yo nos miramos y nos comenzamos a reír-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿bien?... Estuvo más que bien, esa batalla fue intensa y emocionante, ¿sí o que Shining?

_**Shining Armor:**_ Es cierto… desde hace años que no me divertía así al pelear.

_**Celestia:**_ Son unos niños saben –dijo Celestia aterrizando junto con las demás princesas-,

_**Aaron:**_ En mi defensa solo diré que Shining empezó. –Dije señalando a Shining-

_**Shining Armor**_: Oye, ¿quién fue el que sugirió usar el Aura Magna en primer lugar?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y quién fue el que sugirió una batalla de doce a uno en primer lugar? –dije y nos empezamos a reír-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Veo que has mejorado mucho en el uso de tu magia Aaron… -dijo Twilight de manera alegre-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno… Eso se debe a que tengo a dos excelentes maestras… -dije sonriendo y las Princesas Celestia y Twilight sonrieron un poco apenadas- Por cierto… usted debe ser la esposa de Shining… ¿Princesa Cadence, cierto? –Dije volteando a ver a la Princesa Cadence-

_**Cadence:**_ Así es… y tú eres Aaron… el joven humano… ¿verdad?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo lo sabe?...

_**Shining Armor:**_ Mea Culpa…

_**Aaron:**_ Oh. Bueno, entonces… ¡agh! –dije sujetándome con un casco la sien pues sentí un ligero dolor de cabeza y de la nada en mi mente vi que algo caía del cielo… era una espada- Ahí no… ¡Shining! -dije y lo tacleé haciendo que rodáramos, en ese segundo a lo que cayó del cielo una espada que se quedó clavada en el lugar que estaba Shining Armor.

_**Shining Armor**_: ¿Que rayos?... ¿Por qué me tacleaste? Dije molesto

_**Aaron:**_ Por eso, señale la espada clavada en el piso; La espada tenía una nota atada en el mango, yo la tomo, la abro y leo lo que estaba escrito: Mira arriba. Yo levanto la mirada y del cielo venia Astaroth en picada, sonriendo, a lo que grita:

_**Astaroth:**_ ¡YA TE ENCONTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia**__**: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	9. Chapter 9: Liberación

**Aaron y La leyenda del Guardián**

**Capítulo 9: Liberación**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening de la historia: <strong>Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

_**(Castillo de Canterlot – Coliseo)**_

_**Astaroth:**_ Ya te encontreeeeeee,

_**Aaron:**_ -cayó Astaroth aterrizando en frente de nosotros creando una nube de polvo-. ¡Astaroth!…

_**Shining Armor:**_ ella es Astaroth –dijo volteando sorprendido a verla.

_**Astaroth:**_ Sabes... no soy muy fanatica del juego de las escondidas maldito alicornio, pero debo admitir que sabes oculta... -fue interrumpida por un rayo de color celeste que iba dirigida hacia ella, pero pudo esquivarlo-

_**Cadence:**_ Como te atreves a intentar matar a mi esposo. -dijo molesta-

_**Astaroth**_: No te metas, y no quería matar a tu esposo intentaba matarlo a él. -Dijo señalándome-.

_**Aaron:**_ Si es asi entonces dejame decirte que tienes muy mala punteria

_**Astaroth:**_ Como sea, enfréntate a tu destino maldito alicornio. Dijo mientras sacaba la espada de la tierra.

Pude notar que ella estaba completamente cansada, como si en este mes lo único que hizo fue buscarme, además que tenía la cara algo pálida, parecía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, más que un enojo por verla, sentí pena de ella; Las princesas estaban haciendo brillar sus cuernos apuntando a Astaroth, parecia como si fueran a atacarla con todo.

_**Aaron:**_ ALTOOOO… -dije estirando un ala en señal de que se detuvieran-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Ella intento matar a mi BBBFF –dijo molesta-

_**Cadence:**_ Crees que lo tomare como si nada después de ver que intentara matar a mi esposo –dijo con tono firme-

_**Luna:**_ Además de que ella vino aquí para matarte… -dijo viendo a Astaroth con seriedad-

_**Celestia**_: Realmente crees que permitiré que alguien intente matar a uno de mis súbditos enfrente de mí.

_**Aaron:**_ -Dijeron las cuatro aun con sus cuernos activos- Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto en parte es mi culpa, así que dejen que yo lo haga. Oye Astaroth, ¿quieres matarme?... bien, aquí está tu oportunidad, nos enfrentaremos en una batalla uno a uno, en esta arena, si ganas podrás matarme, si yo gano, dejaras de trabajar para Ghost Scream.

_**Luna:**_ ¿Que estás diciendo Aaron?.

_**Aaron:**_ Como escucharon, me enfrentare a ella solo, mientras tanto saquen a todos de la arena, así nadie saldrá lastimado,

_**Shining Armor:**_ pero has usado tu magia y peleado desde hace rato, debes estar cansado,

_**Aaron:**_ al igual que ella, o acaso no te fijaste en su aspecto. Como ella dijo, ella está aquí para matarme, no es necesario que alguien más resulte afectado por esto. ¡¿Qué esperas?!, saca a todos de la arena...

_**Shining Armor: **_está bien;

_**Cadence:**_ Te ayudo… -se fueron Shining y Cadence en dirección a las gradas-

_**Aaron:**_ Astaroth, puedes bajar tu espada, no escaparé, ni nadie te atacará si la bajas.

_**Astaroth**_: Ja enserio quieres que acepte un trato como ese… Si bajo mi espada esas me atacaran con su magia,

_**Aaron:**_ Que quieres que haga para que aceptes,

_**Astaroth**_: Que ellas salgan de la arena –dijo señalando a las princesas-,

_**Aaron:**_ Princesa Celestia, sé que usted no permitiría esto, pero en estos momentos necesito que nos dejen a mí y a Astaroth en la arena, a solas.

_**Celestia:**_ ¿Aaron en que estás pensando?,

_**Aaron**_: por favor princesa… confié en mí. -Celestia y yo nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que ella se dio media vuelta y dijo-:

_**Celestia:**_ No pierdas.

_**Aaron**_: Se lo agradezco mucho.

_**Luna**_: Pero hermana…

_**Celestia**_: Aaron ya tomo su decisión, si él cree que esto evitara que alguien salga herido, confiare en él.

_**Luna:**_ Aaron, no tienes que hacer esto, si nos enfrentamos todos juntos a ella entonces…

_**Aaron:**_ entonces eso no sería justo, dije sonriendo despreocupadamente. -Yo mire a luna, pero ella desvió la mirada muy enojada pero a la vez preocupada- Luna…

_**Luna**_: Solo no pierdas, -dijo y salió volando hacia donde estaban los tronos-

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Espero que sepas lo que haces -dijo Twilight y salió volando hacia donde estaban sus amigas-

_**Aaron:**_ Bien Astaroth, ya se fueron, en cinco minutos comenzaremos la pelea, puedes descansar si quieres, porque yo lo haré.

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿Por qué crees que no te mataré en estos momentos que todos se fueron?,

_**Aaron**_: Porque sé que eres de las que no harían eso -Dije y me recosté en el piso. Ella bajo su espada y se recostó también- veo que aceptaste…

_**Astaroth**__:_ Cállate, no creas que acepte tu tonto trato, solo quiero hacer tu agonía de ver la muerte acercarse sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto.

_**Aaron**_: Lo que digas… Astaroth… ¿porque haces esto? Digo, ¿porque usas tu espada para ayudar a Ghost Scream?; No tengo que decírtelo, maldito alicornio

_**Aaron:**_ Aaron –dije inmediatamente-

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Aaron:**_ me llamo Aaron… y por cierto… me gustaría saber cuál es tu verdadero nombre, porque no creo que te llames Astaroth…

_**Astaroth**_: por qué quieres saberlo si de todas formas vas a morir…

_**Aaron:**_ Si de todas formas voy a morir, no te cuesta nada en decírmelo –dije sonriendo-

_**Astaroth:**_ No pienso caer en eso otra vez –dijo volteando la cabeza como si estuviera enojada-

_**Aaron:**_ Como quieras -pasaron los cinco minutos y en la arena solo quedaros las princesas, Shining, Twilight y sus amigas, Astaroth y yo- Bueno… llego la hora, -dije parándome, y Astaroth también se paró-

_**Astaroth:**_ Espero que estés listo para morir,

_**Aaron:**_ espero que estés lista para dejar a Ghost Scream.

(NA: Musica de fondo: Paramore - Decode ( watch?v=RvnkAtWcKYg))

Ella salió volando con la espada en la boca, blandiéndola como lo hacía en el parque, yo la esquivaba sin problemas, pero podía sentir el dolor que me proporcionaron los guardias en la pelea anterior, mientras ella me intentaba cortar yo le arrojaba esferas de luz, pero ella las bloqueaba con su espada,

_**Astaroth**_: Esos ataques no sirven contra mí, -dijo mientras me atacaba-;

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno… Al menos tenía que intentarlo, ya sabes -realmente me era difícil contratacar, la pelea con los guardias me dejo muy agotado-

_**Astaroth:**_ Deja de esquivar mis ataques maldito Aaron -dijo molesta-,

_**Aaron:**_ vaya hasta que al fin me llamas por mi nombre -dije riéndome mientras seguía esquivando-

_**Astaroth**_: No te burles de mí -dijo y dio una patada que no vi venir, mandándome unos metros hacia atrás- (en mi mente) es muy fuerte, no creí que también peleara cuerpo a cuerpo, eso no es kendo, es aikido.

_**Astaroth:**_ Apuesto a que no viste venir eso,

_**Aaron:**_ es verdad… pero apuesto a que tú tampoco viste venir esto… -dije lanzándole unas esferas de luz-,

_**Astaroth:**_ Te dije que esos ataques son inútiles -cortó las esferas de luz por la mitad y estas se convirtieron en pequeños explosivos-

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿pero qué…?

_**Aaron:**_ Caíste –dije sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Los explosivos detonaron simultáneamente, creando una fuerte onda expansiva y una nube de humo se formó en el lugar que estaba Astaroth, la nube de humo se esparció, pero para mi sorpresa, Astaroth no se encontraba en ese lugar, solo su espada-. ¿Pero qué…?

_**Astaroth**_: Eso te pasa por confiarte -dijo Astaroth cayendo del cielo queriéndome golpear, pero yo intercepte su golpe con otro-

Al impactar nuestros cascos se vio como si dos martillos se hubieran golpeado entre si generando una onda expansiva, yo la sujeto y la azoto contra el piso mientras salto hacia atrás y ella se paró algo aturdida sujetándose la cabeza.

_**Astaroth:**_ (en su mente) ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no puedo matarlo?... se supone que soy un gran espadachín… entonces… ¿por qué no puedo matarlo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mientras tanto en las gradas)<strong>_

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ Vamos Aaron tú puedes ganarle -dijo mientras movía unos pompones rosas de un lado a otro-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Porque no podemos ir a ayudarlo, esta pelea es más que injusta,

_**Applejack**_: es verdad, esa chica quiere matarlo usando una espada y él ni siquiera tiene algo con que defenderse,

_**Rarity:**_ Así es, además que hace un rato luchó contra los mejores guardias del reino, debe de estar más que cansado y no creo que cinco minutos le hayan sido suficiente.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero él dijo que pelearía solo, y no sé el porqué.

_**Fluttershy**_: Yo solo espero que no salga lastimado –decía la pegaso mientras se ocultaba el rostro son su cabello-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Esto es frustrante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(De vuelta en la arena<strong>_)

Astaroth seguía con sus ataques combinados; por mi lado, Cada movimiento que hacia se volvía más lento; su espada me pasaba más y más cerca, yo seguía sin poder regresarle los ataques pues en cada oportunidad que tenía ella se defendía con su espada y ya estaba llegando a mi limite, debo acabar con esto de inmediato, pero no sé cómo.

Astaroth: Toma esto "Ittoryu: Jüniten no saibansho" (Estilo de una espada: Doce Cortes Celestiales)

Ella logro cortarme varias partes cuerpo y empiezo a sangrar, yo salte hacia atrás para ganar espacio, creí que ella arremetería con otro corte, pero ella se detuvo, podía ver que su rostro que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, en verdad que verla en ese estado me quitaba las ganas de luchar contra ella, en sus ojos podía ver que se presionaba por cumplir con las expectativas de Ghost. Me limpie la sangre de la cara y le pregunte:

_**Aaron**_: Oye Astaroth, en serio no me puedes decir por qué ayudas a Ghost Scream, ese tipo hizo que muchos ponis sufrieran sin ningún motivo, realmente no sé qué es lo que te hace trabajar para él;

_**Astaroth:**_ Yo me pregunto lo mismo de ti… tu ni siquiera perteneces a este mundo… ¿porque los estas ayudando?... esta no es tu pelea.

_**Aaron:**_ Tienes razón, no soy de este mundo… pero si tengo una razón para ayudarlos… lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, aquí he hecho muchas amistades, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo que alguien intente hacer algo malo contra ellos. Además que este lugar es completamente interesante y divertido, no puedo permitir que alguien venga a acabar con todo esto. Astaroth… puedo verlo en ti, sé que no eres de las que trabajaría para alguien como Ghost Scream.

_**Astaroth**_: Callateeeeeeeeeeeee, -dijo y dio una estocada, yo no me moví de mi lugar, solo ladee mi cuerpo haciendo que la espada se fuera de largo, yo golpeé en un punto de la espada a lo que esta se rompe, Astaroth no podía detenerse, me puse debajo de ella y le lancé una esfera de energía, esto hizo que su gorro se destrozara, ella soltó su espada y salió disparada contra una pared la cual se destruyó, sepultándola bajo escombros, después de ese disparo ya no pude usar magia, pero al menos con esto pude detener a Astaroth, me di vuelta y di unos pasos,

_**¿?:**_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Astaroth:**_ -ella salió lentamente de los escombros, de su cabeza salía unas líneas de sangre y a pasos débiles se acercaba hasta mí- No… permitiré… que… escapes...

_**Aaron**_: -Yo la mire con tristeza y le dije- En verdad quieres hacer esto.

_**Astaroth:**_ ¡y qué más puedo hacer! -dijo con una cara de remordimiento- Si no lo hago… si no lo hago… si no lo hago… no liberara a mi hermano.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Tu hermano?

_**Astaroth**_: Así es, mi hermano menor, lo tiene como prisionero para que no me reusara, me dijo que si cumplía con esta misión él lo liberaría, pero… también me dijo que si por alguna razón yo moría entonces él lo liberaría de igual forma. -Empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- Pero morir no es una opción para mí, es por eso que no puedo rendirme, tengo que cumplir con mi misión, esta última misión, -dijo mientras levantaba la hoja de la espada rota-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Morir?... ¿cómo sabría el sí moriste? –Le pregunte mientras analizaba lo que me dijo en mi cabeza-

_**Astaroth:**_ Él me puso un hechizo, en caso de que yo muera él se enterará y liberara a mi hermano, un pacto con Ghost Scream es sagrado, si él dice que lo hará entonces es un hecho.

_**Aaron:**_ Créeme cuando te digo que no lo hará. -ella apretó los dientes y grito-

_**Astaroth**_: ¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Salió volando hacia mí con la espada en su boca, yo esquivaba sus ataques, ambos ya no estábamos en condiciones de seguir luchando, si esto se alargaba por más tiempo seguro que me mata, pero también pensaba en alguna manera de liberarla hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

_**Aaron**_: Escucha me Astaroth, ¿realmente crees que Ghost Scream cumplirá con su palabra?

_**Astaroth**_: Completamente,

_**Aaron:**_ Entonces deja que te ayude, los liberare a ti y a tu hermano y te prometo que podrás volver a verlo… aunque… esto te matará un poco

_**Astaroth**_: Que,

_**Aaron:**_ Confía en mi -Salte hacia atrás y me pare sobre mis patas traseras y me puse en guardia-

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En los tronos)<strong>_

_**Shining Armor**_: planea usar el Shin-ken,

_**Cadence:**_ ¿qué?

_**Shining Armor:**_ Esa postura es para realizar un ataque del estilo Shin-ken,

_**Luna**_: Entonces… ¿quiere dejarla inconsciente?

_**Celestia:**_ No… él va a matarla… -dijo Celestia con una mirada perpleja-

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En la Arena)<strong>_

_**Aaron:**_ No puedo fallar este ataque -pensaba y vi como ella se abalanzo sobre mí-

Yo la esquivaba mientras empecé a usar el Shin-ken, rodillas, estomago, cuello, espalda, mentón, frente, corazón. Al golpear en su corazón ella soltó la espada y cayo desplomada en el piso, con los ojos en blanco, y de ella salió un aura negra que se fue en dirección al cielo.

_**Aaron:**_ 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10.

Puse a Astaroth boca arriba y la golpeé en varias partes de su cuerpo rápidamente, y ella abre los ojos de súbito exhalando agitada; se apoyó con sus patas sobre la espalda muy lentamente, se sobó la cabeza, me miró con cansancio y me pregunta:

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

_**Aaron:**_ Te liberé.

_**Astaroth**_: ¿Cómo?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues moriste, -dije colocándome en frente de ella-

_**Astaroth:**_ Pero si eso es verdad entonces como es que sigo viva,

_**Aaron:**_ Eso te lo puedo explicar, lo que te aplique fue una ataque del estilo Shin-ken… Solo te provoqué un infarto, y luego hice que tu corazón volviera a latir, sinceramente no creí que volviera a usar el Shin-ken en alguien; -ella al escuchar lo que le dije se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos-

_**Aaron:**_ espero que tengas razón sobre lo que dijiste del trato que tenías con él. El hechizo que te puso lo conozco, irónicamente se llama "pacto", es un hechizo que le permite al usuario saber si alguien está herido… o en este caso… fallecido. En estos momentos Ghost Scream cree que moriste, pongamos eso a nuestro favor, te ayudare a que te reúnas con tu hermano nuevamente, claro si es que me lo permites,

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? yo vine para matarte, acabamos de luchar a muerte, y aun así… ¿porque me ayudas?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues porque quiero hacerlo -dije mientras sonreía despreocupadamente mientras me levantaba…

_**Astaroth:**_ Oye Aaron… ¿te importaría convertirte en mi amigo? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así en este momento? –Pregunte confundido-… Acabamos de poner nuestras vidas en riegos hace un momento en esta pelea… eso nos convierte en amigos –dije dándole mi pata para ayudar a que se levante-… Me ofende que siquiera lo preguntes –dije mirándola a los ojos a lo que ella puso una cara de sorpresa por mi respuesta, de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas para luego ladear su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa y estirando su pata.

_**Aaron:**_ Entonces… Astaroth…

_**Astaroth**_: Rain Forest

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Rain Forest**_: Bueno… tú querías saber cuál era mi verdadero nombre… y es Rain Forest.

_**Aaron**_: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aaron. –Dije aun sonriendo- Hice una señal para que los demás vinieran, quienes no tardaron en venir hasta donde estábamos Rain y yo.

_**Pinkie Pie**_: ¡AAAAROOOOOONNNNN ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES BIEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -Pinkie me abrazó tan fuerte, sacándome el aire-

_**Aaron:**_ Pinkie… no… puedo… respirar… otra vez…

_**Pinkie Pie**_: Lo siento –dijo soltándome-

_**Luna:**_ Nos tuviste preocupados, mira tus heridas.

_**Aaron**_: Descuida, se curaran en un par de días.

_**Shining Armor**_: Es bueno saber que aun respiras –dijo burlándose-

_**Aaron:**_ A mí también me gusta estar vivo.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Oye Aaron, en serio que eres raro… digo… pensar que luchaste contra 12 guardias a la vez y después contra una asesina, eso es lo más increíble que he visto, casi tanto como yo;

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Solo casi…? –Dije y todos nos empezamos a reír pero luego voltearon a ver a Rain Forest y cambiaron sus expresiones-

_**Shining Armor:**_ Astaroth… eh, ¿me pregunto cuál debería ser el juicio apropiado para ella?

_**Aaron**_: De quien hablas Shining,

_**Shining Armor**_: Pues de Astaroth, ¿quién más?

_**Aaron**_: ¿Astaroth?... ella murió hace unos instantes, ella es Rain Forest -a lo que dije eso todos me miraron un poco confundidos por lo que había dicho-

_**Shining Armor:**_ ¿De qué hablas Aaron?

_**Aaron**_: La pegaso conocida como Astaroth murió hace un par de minutos, tú mismo viste como le aplique el Shin-ken, Como yo lo veo… ella es una simple pegaso que casualmente estaba por aquí… hablando en términos legales: No puedes enjuiciar a alguien que está muerto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o me equivoco? -Dije levantando una ceja-

_**Shining Armor**_: ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que hagamos con ella?

_**Aaron:**_ -yo me voltee a ver a la princesa y le dije-: Princesa… si lo permite quisiera que Astar… digo… Rain Forest se quedara en el palacio, bajo su vigilancia claro está, pues sería peligroso que ella estuviera afuera y que Ghost Scream se entere de que sigue viva, usted ya escucho lo que pasó con ella… así que… -ella se me quedo viendo con una mirada de extrañez y yo me le acerque al oído para susurrarle- Con ella de nuestro lado podremos saber dónde se encuentra Ghost Scream-

_**Celestia:**_ -Ella me miro de forma seria para luego decir-: De acuerdo Aaron voy a permitir eso, claro… si es que Rain Forest acepta.

_**Aaron**_: Rain Forest estás de acuerdo con esto -Dije mientras me volteaba a ver a Rain Forest, a lo que ella se me acerco en un instante para besarme en la mejilla para luego separase y con una sonrisa decir-:

_**Rain Forest:**_ Lo estoy.

_**Shining Armor**_: Bueno Aaron esta vez sí me dejaste impresionado con tus avances… y sobre todo ver que estas como si nada aun con todos esos golpes y cortes –dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡ITEEEEEEEEEE! –Caigo inmediatamente al piso por el dolor-

_**Shining Armor**_: ¿Qué te pasa?

_**Aaron:**_ …*jadeo*… ¿Qué que me pasa?... Viejo… Tú y tus guardias me acaban de dar una paliza llevándome al límite además que tengo múltiples cortes y hematomas en el cuerpo… deja que te diga lo que me pasa… ¡pasa que no soy de acero!… -dije molesto por la pregunta que me hizo Shining Armor-

_**Shining Armor**_: Jejeje… Lo siento… -dijo rascándose la nuca y todos se empezaron a reír-

Después de eso nos llevaron a mí y a Rain Forest a la enfermería para que pudieran tratar nuestras heridas por lo que tuve que pasar en camilla por ese día. Realmente nunca me esperé que me enfrentaría de nuevo a Rain Forest, y más aún… que ella se pusiera de nuestro lado, también me sorprendió que haya sido capaz de ayudar a alguien usando el Shin-ken eso si me dejo pensando, pero… también me doy cuenta de lo que Ghost Scream es capaz de hacer para lograr su objetivo, y sé que voy a necesitar dominar mi magia para cuando llegue el momento, realmente me gustaría tenerlo enfrente mío… para poder golpearlo en la cara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En las afueras de Eqüestria)<strong>_

_Se puede ver a un alicornio negro… era Ghost Scream… que estaba sentado en un trono de piedra mientras observaba una bola de cristal… de repente una aura oscura entra por la cueva hasta llegar al frente del alicornio y este dice:_

_**Ghost Scream:**_ Valla parece que Astaroth ha caído, bueno sabía que esto pasaría

_**¿?:**_ ¿Si sabía eso, entonces porque la envió? –Se escuchó una voz que provenía desde las sombras y luego aparece un poni encapuchado bastante alto que se podía notar estaba bien tonificado este al estar frente al alicornio hiso una reverencia-

_**Ghost Scream**_: Porque necesitaba ver de lo que era capaz ese alicornio… y pude comprobar al verlo que su manera de pensar y actuar es muy "irregular"… alguien que es capaz de considerar la muerte una opción es algo… "ingenioso"… no muchos se atreven a pensar de esa manera

_**¿?:**_ ¿Quiere que me encargue de él señor?…

_**Ghost Scream:**_ La Paciencia es una virtud Red Gloves… Primero quiero que hagas lo que está escrito en este documento –le lanzó un sobre con papeles adentro- si sigues los pasos al pie de la letra seguro que tendrás tu momento de enfrentarte a él

_**Red Gloves: **_Como usted diga mi señor… y… ¿que pasara con el hermano de Astaroth?

_**Ghost Scream:**_ Tu qué crees… usaremos a su pequeño hermano para llenar el hueco que dejo Astaroth… -dijo de forma malévola-

_**Red Gloves:**_ Entonces… me retiro –dijo para luego desvanecerse entre las sombras-

_**Ghost Scream**_: Esperare los resultados -

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	10. Chapter 10: Misterio en Applelooza (P1)

**Capítulo 10: Misterio en Applelooza (parte 1)**

**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)

* * *

><p><strong>(Castillo de Canterlot – Patio de enfrente)<strong>

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Rain Forest se quedó en el palacio, Shining se fue de Canterlot con Cadence de vuelta al Imperio de Cristal, dijo que ya no era necesario que el me siguiera entrenando, que a partir de aquí entrenara bajo mis propios principios; Celestia interrogó a Rain Forest acerca de la ubicación del escondite de Ghost Scream y otras cosas, pero al parecer ella no recuerda el lugar donde se ocultaban, Celestia la examino con varios hechizos y concluyó que lo más probable es que sea por el hechizo que él le puso y por eso no puede recordar. A pesar de que ella ya no trabaja para él, aún hay algunos ponis que la ven con recelo, lo que la pone algo depresiva, yo le digo que no se preocupe por eso, pero aun así ella sigue igual, se nota que ella quiere olvidar esos días en los que trabajaba como la matona de ese sujeto y poder ayudar en lo que puede, por eso le pedí un permiso a Celestia de que la dejara venir a practicar conmigo, con la excusa de que ella me ayudara a entrenar pues era la única que realmente me llevaba al límite, al menos eso la mantendrá lejos de las miradas acusadoras y pueda estar más calmada. Celestia accedió a mi petición, y en estos momentos estamos entrenando el estilo de pelea de los pegasos.

_**Rain Forest**_: ¡No puedo pelear de esta manera! –Dijo deteniéndose y aterrizando en el piso-

_**Aaron:**_ De que hablas, eres muy buena en el combate cercano –dije también aterrizando-

_**Rain Forest:**_ Puede ser, pero yo soy una espadachín no una luchadora, necesito de una espada,

_**Aaron**_: y no puedes usar alguna de las que están en la armería,

_**Rain Forest:**_ Ya lo intenté, pero ninguna de esas espadas se acoplaban a mi manera de pelear, Zanbato es la única espada con la que me siento cómoda… y de no ser por cierto "alicornio", podría sentirme al 100% de mi capacidad.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya dije que lo sentía, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

_**Rain Forest**_: Repara mi espada

_**Aaron:**_ Lo haría con mi magia, pero tu espada es inmune, recuerdas –dije dando leves golpes en mi sien como diciendo "piensa"-

_**Rain Forest:**_ Pues entonces busca a alguien que si pueda repararla.

_**Aaron**_: Dudo que en Canterlot encuentres a un herrero que se especialice en espadas.

_**Rain Forest**_: Entonces busquemos fuera de la ciudad, no creas que Canterlot es la única ciudad de Eqüestria.

_**Aaron**_: Está bien, está bien, veré que hago.

_**(Castillo de Canterlot - Salón del Trono)**_

_**Celestia:**_ mmmmm… ¿buscan a un herrero?... Sí, tengo información sobre donde puedes encontrar a uno muy bueno, o eso me ha informado. Y que coincidencia, en estos momentos te iba a pedir que fueras al mismo lugar donde se encuentra para que investigues algo.

_**Aaron**_: Cuente conmigo princesa, pero y rain,

_**Celestia**_: Ella te puede acompañar, pero necesitare aplicarle un hechizo de seguridad, puede que ya no trabaje para Ghost Scream, pero no puedo arriesgarme, espero que lo entiendas Rain Forest,

_**Rain Forest**_: no se preocupe princesa Celestia, lo entiendo perfectamente.

_**Celestia:**_ … Y también sería bueno que te acompañe un guardia.

_**Aaron:**_ de hecho princesa, me gustaría hacer una sugerencia…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Vagón del tren de Canterlot)<strong>_

Nuestros jóvenes ponys estaban subidos en un tren ya hace un buen tiempo mientras esperaban pacientemente hasta llegar a su destino… bueno… casi todos…

_**Silver Sword**_: No puedo creerlo, es la primera misión de escolta que he tenido. –dijo emocionado-

_**Aaron**_: Y espero que no sea la última.

_**Rain Forest**_: Oye Aaron, porqué lo trajiste, la misma princesa lo dijo, es solo un novato, además no se ve como un guardia real –me pregunto en voz baja-

_**Aaron:**_ He compartido un mes de entrenamiento con él y te puedo asegurar que él es mejor que cualquier otro guardia de su generación. –Decía mientras observaba el techo del vagón-

_**Rain Forest:**_ Si tú lo dices –decía ella dudando de mi palabra y volviendo a dirigir la vista a la ventana-.

_**Silver Sword**_: Bueno, bueno, el viaje es bonito y todo, pero me gustaría saber a dónde vamos y porqué –me preguntó-

_**Aaron**_: Bueno… por un lado vamos a buscar a un herrero que repare la espada de Rain, y por el otro lado esta lo que me encomendó hacer Celestia:

_**(Hace varias horas)**_

_**Celestia**_: Escucha Aaron, he recibido varios informes sobre acontecimientos muy extraños en ese lugar, ha habido varios ataques a civiles, sin ningún motivo aparente, y en las victimas siempre terminan con múltiples hematomas y en ellas siempre se encuentra un rastro de aura mágica desconocida.

_**Aaron:**_ y eso que tiene de extraño, solo interroguen a los unicornios que hayan en ese lugar y listo.

_**Celestia**_: Eso es lo extraño… en ese lugar no hay unicornios, solo ponis terrestres. Necesito que investigues acerca de lo que está pasando antes de que el número de víctimas aumente.

_**Aaron**_: Y eso fue lo que dijo.

_**Silver Sword**_: Ah ya veo… pero aun no me has dicho a dónde vamos.

_**Aaron**_: Vamos a una colonia de ponis pioneros que se encuentra por el desierto, el nombre de la colonia es Applelooza.

El viaje duró un día completo hasta que finalmente como a eso de las seis y algo de la tarde llegamos a Applelooza, en la estación fuimos recibidos por un poni terrestre con bigote y sombrero vaquero, en el pecho portaba una insignia de plata, ha de ser el alguacil.

_**Alguacil:**_ Bienvenidos a Applelooza, ustedes deben ser aquellos que la princesa envió para solucionar el problema, vengan acompáñenme a la comisaria.

Lo seguimos por un largo rato hasta llegar a la comisaria, entramos, y de la nada escucho que alguien grita ¡ABRAZO! Y para mi sorpresa soy recibido o más diría que tacleado con un fuerte abrazo que me sacó el aire.

_**Pinkie Pie**_: ¡Aaaaarooooon, que bueno que nos volvamos a ver!

_**Aaron**_: Pinkie… no… puedo… respirar... -Ella me soltó y nos pusimos de pie- Sabes Pinkie creo que algún día me terminaras sacando el relleno si me sigues recibiendo de esa forma.

_**Pinkie Pie**_: Lo lamento, pero es que los abrazos son divertidísimos y más cuando son para un amigo. –Decía con una gran sonrisa-

_**Applejack**_: Aaron… Aaron eres tú, vaya que bueno que nos volvamos a ver –decia acercándose a mí-

_**Aaron:**_ -En el interior estaban todas las ponys- hola a todas, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? –pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia ellas-

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Nosotras nos preguntamos lo mismo, yo vine a buscar un herrero para reparar la espada de rain, y por una diligencia que me encomendó Celestia.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Conque también lo sabes;

_**Aaron:**_ lo del incidente; si ya lo sé.

_**Silver Sword**_: Oye Aaron conoces a estas ponis,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?… Oh claro que las conozco, son mis amigas, ellas me ayudaron cuando vine estuve en Ponyville, deja que te las presente: Chicas, él es Silver Sword, un gran amigo mío del campamento de cadetes, él es parte de la sexta división de defensa… Chicas, Silver, Silver, las chicas… conózcanse.

_**Rain Forest**_: Oye Aaron podemos seguir en busca del herrero. –Decía Rain Forest-

_**Aaron:**_ Si es cierto, ya se me estaba olvidando, oiga alguacil, sabe dónde se encuentra el herrero del pueblo,

_**Alguacil:**_ mmmm… buscas al herrero…. son las seis y media, así que debe estar en el abrevadero, puedes buscarlo ahí,

_**Aaron**_: Muchas gracias alguacil, bueno las dejo, después de hablar con el herrero, vendré a ayudarlas con este caso, así que si ocurre algo me avisan… por cierto… Silver, preferiría que te quedaras con las chicas, solo por si acaso.

_**Silver Sword**_: De acuerdo.

Rain y yo nos fuimos en dirección al abrevadero, al llegar pudimos escuchar un escándalo que venia del abrevadero y de la nada un poni salió volando por las puertas aterrizando enfrente de nosotros,

_**Aaron:**_ que está pasando ahí dentro,

_**Rain Forest:**_ no lo sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo. -dijo rain mientras se dirigía hacia el interior-

Entramos y vimos como muchos ponis terrestres hacían un circulo alrededor de una mesa, de alguna manera nos pudimos colar hasta el frente y observamos lo que generaba el desenfreno de los ponis, era una lucha de pesuñas entre dos ponis, por un lado estaba un poni que tenía pinta de fisicoculturista el cual se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo queriendo ganar, mientras que por el otro lado, un poni amarillo claro con melena verde algo llamativa, estaba bostezando mientras se oponía al otro poni sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Al final el poni amarillo mando volando al otro por la puerta del lugar;

_**Aaron:**_ bueno, eso explica lo de hace un rato.

_**¿?:**_ Tengo que volver a trabajar -se levantó el poni de la mesa y se dispuso a salir, pero los amigos del poni al que le ganó lo rodearon-

_**Pony**_: a donde crees que vas enano, no dejaremos que huyas, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestro líder, -pero el solo se los quedó viendo con indiferencia-.

_**¿?:**_ Escuchen, podemos hacer esto por las buenas… o por las malas… ¿que prefieren?

_**Todos los ponys**_: Por las malas -gritaron todos y se abalanzaron sobre él-

_**Aaron**_: Rain preparate, esto se va a poner feo, -dije mientras me prepara para detenerlos, pero para mi sorpresa no fue necesario, pues ese poni acabo con todos ellos en unos instantes-.

_**¿?**_: Déjenme decirles que esto no tenía que terminar así… Ustedes lo quisieron de esta manera -dijo y salió del lugar-.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Quién era él? –a lo que escucho a alguien detrás de mí, al parecer era el cantinero, bueno, lo digo por la forma en la que vestía, que me dijo-

_**Cantinero**_: Él es Strong Hammer, un buscapleitos, se la pasa por aquí a la misma hora todas las tardes para ver quien se le enfrente y al final deja el establecimiento de esta manera, si no lo han echado es porque es el mejor herrero del pueblo.

_**Aaron**_: Espere un momento, él es el herrero.

_**Rain Forest**_: Pues es bastante fuerte.

_**Aaron**_: gracias por la información, vamos Rain hay que alcanzarlo, salimos corriendo del abrevadero, volteamos de un lado a otro para encontrarlo,

_**Rain Forest**_: allí esta -dijo Rain señalando en una dirección-.

Aaron: Perfecto, vamos tras él. -galopamos en esa dirección para alcanzarlo- apúrate Rain, -dije volteándola a ver-,

_**Rain Forest**_: ya lo sé… ¡Aaron cuidado!

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?... *pow* -me estrellé contra un poni terrestre y mis ojos estaban girando pero luego me sacudí la cabeza para reaccionar-

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿Aaron estas bien?

_**Aaron:**_ No te preocupes, tú alcánzalo.

_**Rain Forest**_: está bien. -Ella salió volando mientras que yo me levantaba-,

_**¿?:**_ Fíjate por donde vas

_**Aaron:**_ Lo siento… -al verlo me doy cuenta de que es un poni terrestre de color café, y melena de color turquesa, su cutie mark eran unos guantes de boxeo rojos y en sus patas tenía unas muñequeras negras, si es que el término se puede aplicar a esas cosas que tenía, también pude notar que su acento no era el mismo que el de los appleloocianos- Discúlpeme es que tenía prisa y aun la tengo –Dije y salí volando a todo para alcanzar a rain, la veo que esta parada, recuperando el aliento-

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿A dónde se metió?

_**Aaron**_: ¿yyyy?... que pasó

_**Rain Forest:**_ No lo sé, cuando di vuelta en esta esquina lo perdí, es como si se hubiera esfumado.

_**Aaron**_: Bueno, no importa ya lo encontraremos, por ahora será mejor regresar con Silver, pues ya va a anochecer, mañana por la mañana saldremos a buscar el taller del herrero.

_**Rain Forest:**_ De acuerdo.

No nos dimos cuenta pero Strong Hammer estaba parado sobre un techo observándonos detenidamente

_**Strong Hammer**_: Que es lo que querrán esos dos conmigo… bueno no importa, será mejor que vuelva al taller para segur con mi trabajo -Dijo mientras se bajaba del techo he irse por su lado-

Regresamos a la comisaria, pero ya no estaban, el alguacil nos dijo que se fueron a la casa de un tal Braeburn, él nos llevó hasta allá, y se retiró. Nosotros tocamos la puerta y nos abrió un poni de color naranja claro, con una melena dorada y café,

_**Aaron**_: Buenas noches, disculpe, ¿usted es Braeburn?

_**Braeburn**_: Así es, en que les puedo ayudar joven pareja

_**Aaron**_: no… no… ella no es mi pareja y… olvide eso… vinimos porque nos dijeron que aquí se encontraban unos amigos nuestros,

_**¿?**_: Braeburn ¿quién está en la puerta…?

_**Aaron**_: ¿Applejack?,

_**Applejack**_: Ah Aaron ya llegaron, ven pasa, Braeburn ellos son amigos déjalos pasar,

_**Braeburm**_: Si tú lo dices primita.

Pasamos al interior de la casa, talvez por fuera no se haya notado pero el interior de este lugar es inmenso, tenía muchos objetos colgados en la pared: retratos, sogas, sombreros y otras cosas más, nosotros nos dirigimos a la sala de estar para descansar.

_**Silver Sword**_: Vaya, donde se metieron, ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos.

_**Rain Forest**_: ¡Claaaaaro! Nos lo dice el que esta arropado con una manta, sentado frente una chimenea, comiendo un pie de manzana… ¿Seguro que ibas a buscarnos?

_**Silver Sword**_: Jejejeje me descubriste… -dijo Silver llevándose la pata izquierda a la nuca- Y bien… pudieron encontrar al herrero,

_**Aaron**_: Si y no; ya mañana lo vamos a buscar… por otro lado… ¿ya tienen alguna información sobre el caso?

_**Silver Sword**_: La verdad que no, tenemos la misma información que hace un rato,

_**Aaron**_: Pues entonces estamos en la nada, y que lo digas.

_**Rarity**_: Bueno Twilight, ya sabemos que funcionan,

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: es verdad. -Decía Twilight a Rarity mientras entraban en la sala-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Qué es lo que funciona?

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Oh, pues esto, decía Twilight levitando un espejo enmarcado y una piedra con forma de rombo de color azul a nuestro lado.

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿qué es eso?

_**Aaron**_: ¿No me digas que esos son el espejo de rastreo mágico y la piedra anuladora?

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Así es.

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿Que alguien me explique que son esas cosas?

_**Aaron:**_ Escucha Rain Forest: "El Espejo de rastreo mágico muestra una imagen de cualquiera que use magia dentro en área designada, y la piedra anuladora, esta se configuran para anular el uso de la magia o de las alas, exceptuando a aquellos que usen una piedra roja es lo que hace posible la regla de los doscientos metros., Son unas de las varias creaciones de Celestia.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: La princesa me permitió traerlas aquí para buscar al unicornio que está ocasionando los ataques.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Unicornio?

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Claro, pues no me imagino otra manera de que alguien deje un aura mágica si no fuera un unicornio.

_**Aaron**_: eso fue lo que yo le dije a la princesa.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Y por eso necesito tu ayuda.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Dígame pa que soy bueno?

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Ya has visto cómo funcionan cada uno de ellos, cierto,

_**Aaron**_: así es, continúa...

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Quiero que me ayudes a mantener el hechizo toda la noche, yo puedo cubrir un área considerable, pero si unimos nuestra magia seguro que el hechizo tendrá un mayor rango de alcance.

_**Aaron**_: Claro, porque no.

_**Silver Sword**_: Valla Aaron, tu un alicornio solo junto a otra alicornio toda la noche, solo espero no tener que escuchar ruidos esta noche -Decía Silver mientras ponía una mirada pervertida.

_**Aaron**_: ¡Cállate Silver! -El solo se puso a reír-.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Bueno Aaron vamos.

_**Aaron**_: Ya voy (en mi mente: Seguro esta va a ser una laaaarga noche).

_**Silver Sword**_: Que te diviertas.

_**Aaron**_: ¡Solo cállate Silver, solo cállate!

Twilight y yo nos fuimos a una de las habitaciones de la casa, de veras que el interior no coincidía con el exterior pues tuvimos que caminar por un pasillo un poco largo. Llegamos a la habitación y entramos y a lo que cerré la puerta, Twilight me pregunta:

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: ¿Bueno Aaron, estás listo? -Dijo pasándome un collar que tenía una piedra roja, y colocando el espejo y la piedra en el piso mientras se recostándose enfrente de ellos.

_**Aaron**_: Claro…

Yo me puse enfrente de ella y juntamos nuestros cuernos para activar el espejo y la piedra anuladora. Pasaron los minutos y en esa habitación había un silencio sepulcral… bueno casi… pues había un reloj antiguo el cual daba pequeños tic-tacs, Twilight estaba viendo el espejo mientras que yo estaba volteando de un lado a otro como loco buscando algo para entretenerme pero no encontré nada, en la habitación aún se escuchaba el desesperante sonido del tic tac que generaba el reloj y a cada tic tac yo parpadeaba de la desesperación… tic *parpadeo* tac *parpadeo* tic *parpadeo* tac *parpadeo* tic *parpadeo* tac *parpadeo*, el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, en serio que no aguantaba el estar quieto.

_**Aaron:**_ Si no hago algo, seguro que me voy a volver loco –pensaba mientras buscaba algo para que acallara ese maldito ruido- Sabes Twilight, no es necesario que esta habitación este en silencio.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: ¿Quieres conversar?

_**Aaron**_: Si eso hace que este lugar no parezca un entierro, entonces sí, quiero conversar –en mi voz se notaba la desesperación-.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Está bien, de que quieres hablar.

_**Aaron**_: Cualquier cosa está bien.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Muy bien entonces… ¿qué tal si jugamos trívia?

_**Aaron**_: Seguro, Porque no… -Twilight se veía emocionada con respecto a esto de jugar trívia-.

Pasaron unas dos horas con ese juego de trívia, sin dejar de usar nuestra magia claro, y en estos momentos me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… soy pésimo para la trívia. Aunque pude aprender bastantes cosas, incluso sobre algo llamado los elementos de la armonía que despertó mi curiosidad, el resultado del juego quedo en 250 a 50, y hasta la hora que no hay señal en el espejo.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: ¿Aun quieres seguir jugando? -Decía con una sonrisa-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Para qué me sigas apaleando?... No gracias -decía riéndome-. Se nota que te gusta leer, o ¿no es así Twilight?

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Desde pequeña que me ha gustado leer, sobre todo me gusta leer lo relacionado con la magia, siempre me esfuerzo por aprender los hechizos que la Princesa Celestia me pide que aprenda. Pero… Por otro lado no creo que tu tengas ese problema, tu eres muy bueno con la magia de forma natural, mira que en solo mes y medio ya has podido dominar hechizos de nivel medio y algunos de alto nivel, a mi aun me cuestan realizar algunos hechizos, se nota que tienes talento.

_**Aaron**_: Pues la verdad no soy tanto yo, más bien seria por esto, -dije señalando mi aura- Como ya sabes dentro de mi cuerpo tengo dos auras, una de ellas es la que estoy usando ahora que es la que he usado desde el principio, según Celestia, esta aura es igual al aura de su madre, es por eso que soy bueno con la magia, yo no soy talentoso… por el contrario diría que estoy haciendo trampa.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: -Ella solo se rio sutilmente-. ¿Pero si está dentro de tu cuerpo, eso no la hace de tu pertenencia? Desde mi punto de vista no veo que estés haciendo trampa.

_**Aaron**_: Puede ser, -dije sonriendo-

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Bueno supongo que hay que seguir vigilando el espejo

_**Aaron:**_ Supongo que tienes razón (en mi mente: Bueno, no creo que vaya a tener problemas con eso, pues ya puedo ignorar el reloj).

Después de eso solo nos quedamos vigilando el espejo, pero al final nunca mostro señales que alguien usara magia, además de nosotros claro. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana y al mismo tiempo nosotros dejamos de usar nuestra magia, nos levantamos y comenzamos a estirar nuestros cascos para despertarnos bien.

_**Aaron:**_ Sabes Twilight, usar magia y estar quieto durante 10 horas no es bueno para la salud –dije tronándome el cuello y luego doy un bostezo-

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Es la primera vez que te desvelas,

_**Aaron**_: La verdad que no, antes me divertía tanto con los videojuegos que a veces no dormía, ni sentía el cansancio, pero una cosa es desvelarte jugando, a otra que es desvelarte vigilando un espejo. –dije mientras me quitaba el collar y se lo daba a ella-

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Supongo que tienes razón… creo –dijo tomado el collar-

_**Aaron**_: Bueno… supongo que nadie fue lastimado esta noche.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: me alegra oír eso, pero a su vez esto nos la complica más, pues aún no sabemos quién realizó los ataq… *pum pum pum*

Twilight fue interrumpida por un sonido de alguien dando golpes a la puerta de forma brusca, Twilight y yo nos asomamos por la ventana para ver quién era, y vemos que era el alguacil. Nosotros bajamos por las escaleras y vimos que Braeburn estaba conversando con él, y enseguida se dio vuelta para vernos con preocupación. Ya estando todos en la sala de la casa, el alguacil nos contó lo que pasó, al parecer hubo otra víctima que mostraba los mismos síntomas que las anteriores, el cuerpo de la víctima emitía un aura desconocida, además de acabar con el cuerpo con múltiples moretones los cuales parecían haber sido golpeados por pesuñas.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: No, no es posible, Aaron y yo usamos el espejo de rastreo mágico toda la noche para vigilar y el espejo nunca rebelo que alguien además de nosotros usara magia, como es posible que la víctima presente un aura mágica alrededor de él.

_**Alguacil:**_ No lo sé señorita, pero si no se resuelve esto, me temo que la gente empiece a crear escándalo, magnificando el problema.

_**Rain Forest:**_ Ese unicornio es hábil, me pregunto cómo es que lo está haciendo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Unicornio? -me quede pensando-

_**Alguacil**_: No lo sé pero en este pueblo no hay ningún unicornio, solo a ponys terrestres y no vi a nadie sospechoso mientras vigilaba.

_**Rainbow Dash**_: Ese unicornio es listo, pero esta vez lo atraparemos.

_**Applejack:**_ Así es, no permitiremos que ese unicornio nos esté viendo la cara.

_**Aaron**_: En el pueblo no hay unicornios, y el alguacil solo vio a ponys terrestres durante toda la noche -seguía pensando-.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Debemos atrapar a ese unicornio antes que haya más víctimas.

_**Aaron**_: Y si no es un unicornio el que esté haciendo los ataques –dije pensativo a lo que todos se me quedaron viendo-

_**Rainbow Dash**_: A que te refieres Aaron, sería ridículo que el que esté haciendo los ataques no sea un unicornio, sino como explicas lo del aura mágica en el cuerpo de las víctimas.

_**Aaron:**_ Todos ustedes se basaron en la teoría de que el atacante es unicornio, por el hecho de que las victimas presenten un aura mágica, lo cual sería lo más lógico pensar, pero a su vez no tomaron en cuenta las otras evidencias, lo que hicieron fue modificar los hechos a la teoría, en vez de modificar la teoría a los hechos. Durante la noche me puse a pensar sobre cómo están realizando los ataques, hasta que me quede con una teoría, ¿y si no es un unicornio? y en estos momentos acabo de confirmar que mi teoría es correcta.

_**Rarity**_: Tendrás que explicarte mejor querido, porque creo que ninguno de nosotros te está entendiendo.

_**Aaron:**_ Elemental mi querida Rarity –dije apareciendo el sombrero característico de Sherlock Holmes y poniéndomelo en la cabeza-, Primero, las victimas además del aura mágica, también presentan golpes, pero porque golpear a tu victima si puedes usar magia para dejarlo inconsciente con algún hechizo y ya, en incluso si fuera así los hechizos de ataques pueden hacer eso no se quedan remanentes en los cuerpos en quien se usan, Silver me ayudas –dije mientras voltee a ver a Silver mientras hacía brillar mi cuerno- Disculpa Silver, pero esto te dolerá un poco.

_**Silver Sword**_: ¿Qué? –Le lancé un rayo a Silver el cual lo golpeo mandándolo al piso- ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! –dijo muy molesto-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo siento Silver, pero fue por una buena causa –dije poniendo mi casco de forma como si me disculpara- Twilight, podrías revisar si en su cuerpo se encuentra algún rastro de mi magia.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Esta bien –dijo y empezó a brillar su cuerno mientras lo pasaba por el cuerpo de Silver, como si fuera un detector de metales- No, no hay nada.

_**Aaron**_: Esto me da a entender dos cosas: O no lo golpee con la suficiente magia –dije mientras hacía brillar mi cuerno-

_**Silver Sword: **_Ni siquiera te atrevas –dijo molesto-

_**Aaron:**_ O… el hecho de que los cuerpos presenten restos de aura mágica es solo una distracción para alejarnos de la verdad.

_**Aaron**_: Segundo, el alguacil nunca vio a algún unicornio durante la noche, pero estoy seguro de que vio a algún poni rondando, o me equivoco alguacil.

_**Alguacil:**_ tienes razón, no vi a ningún unicornio, pero si vi a ponis terrestres que les gusta pasear por la noche.

_**Aaron**_: Y por último, el espejo no mostró que alguien usara magia además de Twilight y yo, y eso se debe a que solo tres de nosotros somos los únicos que podemos usar magia en todo Applelooza. Pero… ¿esto no es raro? –Dije mientras hacía aparecer una lupa y observaba a todos a través de ella-, si solo tres de nosotros podemos usar magia, entonces ¿cómo es que está sucediendo todo esto?

_**Alguacil:**_ Deja de dar rodeos y explícate –dijo molesto e impaciente-

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo voltee a ver a Twilight y le dije-: Twilight, tú me diste la pista que necesitaba mientras estábamos en el juego de trívia.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: ¿Yo, pero cómo?

_**Aaron**_: En mi tercera hipótesis dije que solo tres de nosotros podíamos usar magia, pero eso no es del todo correcto, ¿verdad Twilight?, ella solo ladeó su cabeza.

_**Silver Sword**_: ¿De qué hablas?, es imposible que alguien que no sea unicornio pueda usar magia,

_**Aaron:**_ En serio… yo no lo creo, porque en estos momentos estoy viendo a cuatro ponis que son la prueba viviente de mi hipótesis, -dije volteando a ver a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack y a Rainbow Dash-

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿No-Nosotras?

_**Aaron**_: Así es, pues ustedes no son unicornios, y aun así pueden o podían usar magia, ¿Cierto?

_**Applejack**_: Eso es cierto, pero era con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Entonces lo que dices es que el atacante es un poni terrestre, pero que a su vez está utilizando un artefacto mágico.

_**Aaron**_: En efecto…

_**Alguacil:**_ Si lo pones así, creo que tiene sentido entonces, pero que hacemos, buscar al atacante será como distinguir a una manzana en particular en todo un huerto de manzanas.

_**Aaron:**_ Eso es fácil pues creo tener una idea de quién puede ser. No voy a permitir que otro poni salga lastimado, el día de hoy será el día que atraparemos al que esté haciendo esto, pero para eso necesito encontrar al herrero, pues necesitare algunas cosas y por las mismas le pediré que reparen tu espada Rain.

_**Rain Forest**_: Voy contigo.

_**Aaron**_: Esta bien

Salimos de la casa en búsqueda del taller del herrero, no nos dimos cuenta, pero en ese momento un poni está parado de un lado de la casa.

_**¿?:**_ Con que ya me encontraron, pero a su vez yo te encontré, maldito alicornio… y veo que Astaroth sigue respirando. Ghost Scream se va a poner feliz de saber que mate a ese alicornio y de paso le llevare a la traidora de Astaroth, me pregunto qué es lo que le hará. Jaaaa jajajajajajaja. –dijo y desapareció-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	11. Chapter 11 Misterio en Appleloza (P2)

**Capítulo 11: Misterio de Applelooza (parte 2)**

**Opening de la historia: **Prima Stella **- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de

* * *

><p><strong>(Calles de Applelooza)<strong>

_Nuestros jóvenes ponys salieron en búsqueda de Strong Hammer quien esperaba que fuera capaz de reparar la espada de Rain Forest. Aunque por algunas razones les tomo más tiempo del que pensaron en encontrarlo (el problema fue Rain Forest). Pero no se daban cuenta de que eran seguidos muy de cerca por el peligro._

_**Rain Forest:**_ No puedo creer que ya sean las dos de la tarde, si salimos a las nueve de la mañana –decía molesta-

_**Aaron**_: Eso pasó porque querías que te retrataran sobre un carruaje, sin mencionar que a cada rato te quejabas de que no habías desayunado. –Dije con la mirada seria observando el camino-

_**Rain Forest:**_ Oye no me puedes culpar por eso, nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver o subirme a un carruaje, y de paso que nos fuimos de esa casa apenas terminamos de discutir sobre el que está haciendo los ataques, por lo que no pudimos desayunar.

_**Aaron**_: Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que quería acompañarme, además, yo ni siquiera merendé ayer en la noche y tampoco desayune esta mañana, y aun así no me vez quejando ¿verdad? –dije poniendo una cara de: "de que te quejas"-

_**Rain Forest**_: Bueno…

Rain y yo finalmente llegamos al taller del herrero, desde afuera se podía escuchar el sonido de un martillo chocando contra algo, tocamos a la puerta pero el sonido del martillo no dejaba oír el de la puerta, así que entramos nomas,

_**Aaron**_: ¿Strong Hammer te encuentras aquí? El sonido del martillo dejo de sonar mientras nosotros nos adentrábamos en el taller.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Bienvenidos al taller de Hammer… son ustedes, ¿qué quieren?, -decía con indiferencia-

_**Aaron**_: Vaya, pero que manera de atender clientes -pensaba- Venimos a que por favor repares esta espada y que también de ser posible me prestaras un poco de materia prima,

_**Strong Hammer**_: -Él se nos quedó viendo con un rostro serio para luego dar un suspiro y dijo- Muy bien déjame ver el daño.

_**Aaron**_: Muéstrale Rain,

_**Rain Forest**_: Esta bien… -ella sacó la espada de su estuche y la puso enfrente de Hammer el cual se sorprendió de golpe al ver la espada rota-

_**Strong Hammer**_: pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pero que es esto… esta es Zambato, he oído de esta espada, se supone que era una espada muy bien elaborada y que nunca se podría romper, quien fue el animal que destruyo a Zambato –decía con desesperación y sorpresa al ver la espada en ese estado-

_**Rain Forest:**_ "Animal"… más bien yo diría "alicornio" –dijo mientras me volteaba a ver-

_**Strong Hammer**_: ¿Fuiste tú? –decía mientras ponía una cara perpleja-

_**Aaron:**_ Siii si sisisisi, ya me lo recriminas luego, puedes repararla si o no,

_**Strong Hammer**_: -él recobro la compostura y dijo-: Esto va a ser complicado, el daño es bastante grave, pero creo que si podré repararla, me tomara más o menos 7 horas, pero esto les va a costar bastante.

_**Aaron:**_ Si es por el dinero no te preocupes.

_**Strong Hammer**_: A bueno, pero no veo que tengas los suficientes bits como para pagarme.

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿Cuánto quieres?

_**Strong Hammer**_: 3000 bits.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?,

_**Strong Hammer**_: Yo creo que es un buen precio, pues dudo mucho que encuentres a alguien que te repare esta espada por menos de 15000 bits, y eso si es que te dicen que solo podrás tenerla como una reliquia y no para que puedas usarla en combate.

_**Rain Forest**_: Creo que tiene razón Aaron,

_**Aaron**_: 1500 bits,

_**Strong Hammer**_: yo no regateo con nadie,

_**Aaron:**_ 1600 bits

_**Strong Hammer**_: no insistas no pienso bajar mi precio

_**Aaron**_: 1650 bits,

_**Strong Hammer**_: Olvídalo viejo, no cambiare mi oferta.

_**Rain Forest**_: Vamos Aaron, solo págale los 3000 bits y ya,

_**Aaron:**_ Crees que tengo 3000 bits, ya quisiera, con eso podría comprarme muchos juegos de video.

_**Rain Forest**_: Ya no seas tacaño y págale…

_**Aaron**_: Al menos tú también deberías poner de tu parte…

_**Rain Forest:**_ ¿Porque debería pagar un daño que causaste tú? –Dijo molesta-

_**Otro Aaron**_: ¿Dónde quedo la Rain amable de mirada tierna del día en que nos enfrentamos?

_**Aaron**_: Ni idea viejo.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Que tanto están conversando, en cualquier caso son 3000 bits… tómalo o déjalo.

_**Aaron:**_ Está bien… te pagaré tus 3000 bits, pero espero que sepas que esto es un robo.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Puede ser, pero como yo lo veo, esto es un robo legal… Bien pueden irse y luego venir a verla por la tarde.

_**Aaron**_: Seguro –dije como lo haría un viejo amargado-

En lo que estábamos a punto de retirarnos desde la puerta se oyó que alguien estaba aplaudiendo forma sarcástica.

_**¿?**_: Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es mi pegaso favorita, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, no es así… Astaroth? –Nosotros nos dimos vuelta para ver quién era el que dijo eso- Y también pude encontrarte a ti maldito alicornio, este es mi día de suerte.

_**Aaron**_: Me acuerdo de ti, eres el tipo con quien me choque el día de ayer.

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿Red Gloves?

_**Aaron**_: Lo conoces.

_**Rain Forest**_: Él es parte del grupo de Ghost Scream, su nombre es Red Gloves, es un luchador, él es bastante fuerte mucho más que yo, y no solo eso, las cosas que lleva en sus patas, son amplificadores, le permiten moverse más rápido y aumentan sus capacidades sensoriales, yo me enfrente a él en varias ocasiones y nunca pude ser capaz de acertarle un solo corte.

_**Red Gloves**_: Vaya, veo que aun te acuerdas de mí, Pero sabes me estaba preguntando, se supone que tu habías muerto en Canterlot, además… también me estaba preguntando… ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo con el enemigo?

_**Rain Forest**_: Yo ya no trabajo para Ghost Scream, así que el ya no es mi enemigo, -dijo señalándome-, pero… por otro lado… si intentas atacarlo… ¡te juro que te hare trizas!

_**Aaron**_: Rain… -me la quede viendo como dijo eso ultimo-

_**Red Gloves**_: ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso sin tu espada? –decía de forma burlona-

_**Rain Forest**_: Tsk…

_**Strong Hammer**_: Saben, no me importa lo que haya entre ustedes, pero si van a pelear, será mejor que lo hagan fuera de mi taller.

_**Red Gloves**_: Supongo que el enano tiene razón, no necesito generar más daños de los que debería, pero… -en un segundo se puso detrás de Strong Hammer- realmente no me gusta recibir órdenes de débiles… -dijo y golpeó a Strong Hammer mandándolo contra una pared, rompiéndola, haciendo que termine afuera del taller-.

_**Rain y Aaron**_: ¡Strong Hammer!

_**Red Gloves**_: Entonces…, -dijo poniéndose enfrente de nosotros en un segundo- ustedes son los siguientes. -Nos golpeó a mí y a Rain, mandándonos volando por la puerta del taller sacándonos del mismo, ambos terminamos tirados en el piso adoloridos por el golpe que nos proporcionó, mientras nos levantábamos lentamente se podía escuchar la voz de Red Gloves.

_**Red Gloves**_: Saben… creo que este lugar necesita una remodelación, -dijo a lo que golpeó el piso del taller y este comenzó a temblar, empezando a derrumbarse, el salió por la puerta del taller mientras que este colapsaba por completo.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Rain estas bien?

_**Rain Forest:**_ Eso creo…

_**Red Gloves**_: Vaya, ¿ya están cansados?... Astaroth te has debilitado bastante, cuando nos enfrentábamos antes si yo te golpeada de esa manera tú lo que hacías era bloquearte con tu espada y luego intentabas cortarme, veo que eres una completa inútil si no tienes a Zambato contigo; por otro lado… tú -me señaló con firmeza-, me has decepcionado, yo creí que enfrentarme a un alicornio sería una batalla épica, pero creo que me equivoque. Solo por eso voy a golpearte hasta que mueras y luego usare tu cadáver como saco de boxeo.

_**Aaron:**_ A si pues eso ya lo veremos, -dije y me tele transporté detrás de el para patearlo, pero el solo campaneó y lanzó un golpe, yo me tele transporté otra vez esquivando su golpe y me puse enfrente de el para patearlo, a lo que el interceptó mi patada con sus cascos, yo seguía tele transportándome de un lado a otro sin parar intentando golpearlo, pero el solo esquivaba mis ataques, era como si supiera el lugar donde yo fuera a atacar-…

_**Aaron**_: Seguro son esas cosas que tiene en las patas lo que le permiten saber dónde voy a estar -pensaba-.

_**Rain Forest**_: Te ayudaré Aaron, -dijo Rain, volando a toda velocidad, y empezó a atacarlo, nosotros intentábamos golpearlo pero era inútil, el solo seguía esquivándonos mientras en su cara se veía como si estuviera aburrido-, saben, creo que ya calenté lo suficiente, en estos momentos comenzara la verdadera pelea,

_**Rain y Aaron**_: ¿Qué? -Él se movió en un segundo enfrente de Rain y la golpeó rápidamente con fuerza, para luego mandarla volando contra la pared de una casa-,

_**Aaron**_: ¿Rain estás bien? –Dije viendo hacia Rain-

_**Red Gloves**_: No creo que tengas tiempo para distraerte con ella, -el lanzó un golpe y yo sin darme cuenta en un acto reflejo lo esquivé-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Crees que caeré tan fácil?...

_**Red Gloves:**_ Pues no me estás dando pruebas de lo contrario.

_**Aaron**_: Pues entonces déjame mostrarte… -empecé a atacarlo intercambiando entre los estilos de pelea que conocía, incluso use el Shin-ken por un momento pero incluso así no pude acertarle un golpe.

_**Red Gloves**_: Vaya, una vez más de has decepcionado, si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, entonces nunca podrás vencerme.

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿adónde crees que estás viendo?, -dijo Rain que estaba detrás de Red Gloves-

_**Red Gloves**_: Sabes ya me estoy aburriendo de ti Astaroth, creo que ya es hora de que vayas al Tártaro, deja que te de tu boleto de ida,

_**Rain Forest:**_ Quiero ver que lo intentes –dijo y dio un golpe por detrás pero Red Gloves solo la esquivó como antes, él se dio vuelta para golpear a Rain y esta vez los amplificadores empezaron a brillar,

_**Aaron:**_ ¡RAIN CUIDADO!

_**Rain Forest**_: Maldición…

_**Red Gloves:**_ Muere de una vez Astaroth… -el lanzó el golpe, pero para sorpresa de todos, su golpe fue interceptado por un golpe de Strong Hammer el cual tenía sangre en el rostro, y de inmediato lanzo otro golpe hacia Red haciendo que este saliera impulsado hacia atrás viendo con sorpresa a Strong Hammer- ¿sigues vivo?

_**Aaron**_: -Yo me tele transporté a un lado de Strong Hammer- Oye te encuentras bien,

_**Strong Hammer**_: ¿Bromeas verdad? crees que soy tan débil como para perder con solo un golpe.

_**Rain Forest**_: Te lo agradezco mucho Hammer, gracias, te debo una –dijo agitada-

_**Strong Hammer**_: No me malinterpretes, yo solo vi mi oportunidad de atacar y la tomé, no es como si quisiera salvarte o algo así. –Decía de una forma que solo lo esperarías ver en el mundo del anime-

_**Aaron**_: Tsundere… eso fue tsundere, No creí que vería una actitud tsundere en la vida real y lo raro es que el tsundere es un chico, que rayos, que una chica lo haga es interesante, pero que lo haga un chico es raro -pensaba-.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Oye tú, me las vas a pagar por destruir mi taller, te juro que esto te va a costar una fortuna. –Le gritaba enojado a Red Gloves-

_**Red Gloves**_: No creo preocuparme por tener que pagarle a un cadáver.

_**Strong Hammer, Rain Forest y Aaron**_: ¡¿Que dijiste?!

_**Red Gloves**_: Como escucharon, no pienso dejar a ninguno de ustedes con vida. Porque crees que ataqué a esos ponis durante los días pasados, quería llamar la atención de las princesas, mi trabajo era de encargarme de ellas usando estas -dijo señalando los amplificadores-, pero en vez de eso te enviaron a ti, se supone que Astaroth debía encargarse de ti, pero veo que al final resulto como lo predije, así que solo espere a que cualquiera de los tres apareciera, Celestia, Luna, o tú, cualquiera que viniera no importaba, pues al final el resultado sería el mismo, los terminaría matando.

_**Aaron**_: Atacaste a ponis inocentes, ponis que no tenían nada que ver con todo esto, como una manera de hacer que vinieran alguno de nosotros, y de paso, me dices que planeabas matar a Celestia y a Luna, realmente no tolero eso, simplemente no lo tolero -dije mientras presionaba el piso con fuerza-

_**Red Gloves**_: vaya, veo que te molestaste, si es así… demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

_**Aaron:**_ Lamento tener que pedir esto pero… Strong Hammer, pero necesito que por favor nos ayudes con este sujeto.

_**Strong Hammer:**_ Voy a hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo a mi taller… Aaron, te ayudare a enfrentar a este sujeto, pero necesito que creen una apertura.

_**Aaron**_: Entonces yo te daré tu ventana de oportunidad, así que atento.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Perfecto…

_**Aaron**_: Rain quiero que te mantengas fuera de esto.

_**Rain Forest**_: Pero yo también quiero pelear…

_**Aaron**_: Lamento tener que decir esto pero no puedo permitírtelo, como dijiste, tú eres una espadachín, no una luchadora, si tuvieras tu espada entonces si te dejaría.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Entonces creo que necesitaras esto, -dijo Strong Hammer lanzándole la espada a Rain-

_**Rain Forest**_: Esta es Zambato –dijo sorprendida de ver su espada-

_**Strong Hammer:**_ Así es, la reparé en lo que ustedes estaban peleando contra ese tipo,

_**Rain Forest**_: Pero no dijiste que el daño era grave y que necesitarías 7 horas para repararlo, -dijo mientras observaba confundida al pony amarillo claro-

_**Strong Hammer**_: Crees que tengo el título de mejor herrero por nada, cualquier daño soy capaz de repararlo en cuestión de minutos,

_**Aaron:**_ ¡O sea que si me estabas estafando! –dije volteándolo a ver molesto-

_**Strong Hammer:**_ Realmente crees que es el momento de pensar en eso.

_**Aaron:**_ tienes razón –dije volteando a ver a Red Gloves- Bueno Rain… crees que puedas combatir… º º º º… eh…. ¿Rain?

_**Rain Forest**_: Oh… Zambato, mi querida Zambato, estas como si nada. Nunca, nunca voy a dejar que algo malo te pasé otra vez. –Ella estaba perdida en su mente mientras abrazaba y daba pequeños besos a su espada ya reparada-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Rain estas lista?

_**Rain Forest:**_ Por supuesto, ahora si le voy enseñar lo que es bueno. –Dijo poniéndose de pie y sujetando su espada-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y tú Strong Hammer?

_**Strong Hammer**_: Cuando vea la oportunidad atacaré.

_**Red Gloves**_: Así que van a atacarme los tres.

_**Silver Sword**_: Querrás decir los cuatro, -decía Silver colocándose a nuestro lado y por detrás se escucha a alguien decir-: Aaron, Rain se encuentran bien… -nos dimos vuelta y vimos como todas venían corriendo acercándose a nosotros-.

_**Aaron:**_ Como supieron que estábamos aquí.

_**Rainbow Dash**_: Escuchamos un fuerte ruido que provenía de esta dirección así vinimos para ver qué había ocurrido.

_**Aaron**_: No deberían estar aquí, es muy peligroso…

_**Applejack**_: Quien es el sujeto que esta allá…

_**Aaron:**_ Él es Red Gloves, es quien está detrás de todos los ataques a los civiles.

_**Twilight Sparkle**_: Así que él es quien ataco a los civiles.

_**Red Gloves**_: Y que si así fuera, enana morada

_**Rarity:**_ Pero que grosero –dijo molesta de cómo le hablaron a Twilight-

_**Pinkie Pie**_: Oye no puedo creer que le hables así a nuestra amiga o que hayas lastimado a los ponys. Definitivamente no te invitare a la fiesta de "Misterio Resuelto" que daré.

_**Fluttershy**_: Que vergüenza, lastimar a gente inocente como si nada.

_**Rainbow Dash: **_Si, solo eres un brabucón al cual están a punto de poner en su lugar.

_**Red Gloves**_: No importa a cuántos me enfrente, el resultado será el mismo. Pero ahora que están aquí, me encargare de ustedes… creo que comenzare por la pequeña pegaso amarilla –dijo volteando a ver a Fluttershy-

El salió corriendo en dirección a ella, todos intentaron detenerlo, ya sea con hechizos o intentando golpearlo, pero cada hechizo que se le lanzaba a él no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, él nos golpeó a todos mandándolos a volar hacia varias direcciones, Fluttershy estaba paralizada del miedo a lo que Red Gloves estaba enfrente de ella mientras Fluttershy estaba agazapada–

_**Red Gloves**_: Estas muerta…

En ese momento no me pude sentir más enojado al ver que iban a lastimar a Fluttershy, yo me tele trasporté y con todas mis fuerzas intercepte el golpe que iba para Fluttershy haciendo que Red Gloves retrocediera por la fuerza del impacto.

_**Red Gloves**_: ¿pero qué? –decía mientras se miraba el casco con el que me había golpeado del cual salía una pequeña estela de sangre.

Las demás se reunieron con Fluttershy para ver si estaba lastimada, pero se aliviaron de saber que su amiga estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño.

_**Red Gloves**_: Debo felicitarte niño, eres el primero que logra hacer que sangre.

_**Aaron**_: -yo lo voltee a ver y dije-: Vuelve a intentar ponerle un solo casco encima a alguno de mis amigos… ¡y juro que mato! –Decía eso con mirada de asesino, a lo que dije eso todas se sorprendieron de la actitud que tomé, nadie se dio cuenta; excepto Red Gloves; pero por una fracción de segundo mis ojos se tornaron de color negro, al ver eso Red sonrió y dijo-

_**Red Gloves**_: Por fin… Eso era lo que quería ver y oír… ¡Vamos… Qué empiece el segundo round!

(NA musica de fondo: Bleach ost 3 - Clavar la espada ( watch?v=suwfJMiXauU))

_**Aaron**_: Chicas váyanse de aquí…

Nosotros corrimos en dirección del uno al otro, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca y empezamos a lanzar golpes y patadas muy rápidas, a cada golpe que uno lanzaba, el otro aduras penas lograba esquivarla. Mientras peleábamos, Silver, Rain, Hammer y yo nos lanzábamos contra Red Gloves, luchando uno atrás de otro, como si estuviéramos realizando combos, pero él lograba mantener el paso.

_**Red Gloves**_: Vaya, ni los cuatro juntos son capaces de hacerme algo –decía de forma burlona-

_**Strong Hammer**_: -a lo que nosotros seguíamos lanzando golpes, Strong Hammer nos detuvo diciendo.- Saben, cambie de opinión… deténganse, yo me encargare de él.

_**Red Gloves**_: De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme tú solo…

_**Strong Hammer**_: Si, no veo el problema hace tiempo que buscaba a alguien con quien pelear.

_**Red Gloves**_: Interesante… pero déjame decirte que si sigues subestimándome solo vas a terminar muerto.

_**Strong Hammer**_: No veo por qué no debo subestimar a alguien que necesita de un artefacto mágico para plantarme la cara, entonces no debo preocuparme. Un luchador de verdad solo usaría su propia fuerza para derrotar a sus rivales, no eres digno de que te llamen luchador.

_**Red Gloves**_: Sabes, me parece interesante esa manera de pensar, respeto eso… al igual que respeto por los muertos.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Deja que te muestre el verdadero poder de un luchador… -dijo lanzando un golpe tan fuerte que obligo a Red a cubrirse con sus patas-

_**Red Gloves**_: (En su mente) Vaya este chico es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, o yo fui el descuidado, debo eliminarlo.

_**Strong Hammer:**_ Esto no ha terminado –dijo lanzando un golpe más fuerte, el cual Red Gloves intercepto con una patada, que termino lanzando a Hammer con fuerza hacia un poste-

_**Aaron y Silver Sword**_: ¡No te distraigas! -dijimos al unísono mientras nos abalanzábamos a cada lado de Red Gloves.

_**Red Gloves**_: Pero que lentos -él nos esquivó y luego nos golpeó a ambos con fuerza hacía lados opuestos, en ese momento Rain lo atacó con la espada que por poco y lo alcanza, pero la esquivo haciendo una maroma hacia atrás y luego lanzando una patada que pego de lleno en el estómago de Rain, mandándola a volar un par de metros hasta que cayó con fuerza.

_**Red Gloves**_: Jajajajaja, en verdad creyeron que me podrían derrotar, son unos tontos si creen eso.

_**Rain Forest**_: Pues yo diría que ya lo hicimos. -Dijo Rain sosteniendo su espada arrimada a su hombro, y en la otra pata tenía una de las muñequeras de Red Gloves.

_**Red Gloves:**_ ¿Qué?... Pero cuando –dijo sorprendido-

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Red, ¿buscas esto? -dije levantando mi pata la cual tenía puesta una de las muñequeras,

_**Red Gloves**_: ¿Cómo es que…?

_**Strong Hammer: **_Es bueno saber que solo eres un idiota… -dijo sujetando entre sus cascos una muñequera-

_**Silver Sword:**_ ¡No te olvides de mí!, -decían Silver que también tenía una de las muñequeras

_**Red Gloves:**_ Cuando fue que lo hicieron –dijo molesto-

_**Strong Hammer:**_ Durante el último golpe que nos dimos tú y yo, fui capaz de quitarte esta –dijo sosteniendo la muñequera-, y al momento que cada uno intento golpearte, tú los esquivaste pensando que lo habías logrado con éxito pero no te diste cuenta de que lo que realmente queríamos era quitarte estas cosas, puede que seas fuerte, pero sin estas no eres más que un debilucho,

_**Red Gloves**_: Jajaja… ¿eso crees?, -dijo moviéndose en un segundo en frente de cada uno dándonos un golpe que no pudimos esquivar, logrando quitarnos las muñequeras-. Esas cosas puede que amplifiquen mis habilidades, pero no significa que sea débil por no tenerlas puestas, aunque, debo admitir que me siente raro estar sin ellas… pero bueno, nos volveremos a ver en otro momento, por ahora tendré que hacer una retirada estratégica, movió su cabeza hacia un lado y en su oreja izquierda tenía un pendiente negro al cual le dio un pequeño golpe y este empezó a emitir una luz de color negro y cubriendo a Red Gloves en una cortina de humo.

(NA Quitar Musica)

_**Rain Forest**_: No creas que escaparas –dijo saltando hacia el con la espada para cortarlo en dos-

_**Red Gloves**_: Hasta luego, -dijo para luego desvanecerse en la nube de humo y al momento que Rain corto la nube, esta solo se difumino mostrándonos que había desaparecido-

_**Rain Forest**_: ¡Oye vuelve aquí!

_**Aaron:**_ Olvídalo Rain… se fue.

_**Rain Forest**_: Si le dice sobre lo que pasó aquí a Ghost Scream… él sabrá que estoy viva y puede que le haga algo a mi hermano.

_**Aaron**_: Si te preocupa lo de tu hermano, no lo hagas, te dije que hare que te vuelvas a reunir con él, así que no te desanimes. -Decía queriéndola animar-

_**Rain Forest**_: Pero… *suspiro*… Está bien -decía ella poniendo una cara un poco más alegre.

_**Silver Sword**_: Supongo que tendremos que notificar a la princesa sobre lo que pasó aquí.

_**Aaron:**_ Es verdad, le enviare una carta notificando lo que paso aquí, pero necesitamos reposar de los daños que recibimos.

_**Applejack**_: Entonces por qué no se quedan en la casa de Braeburn por el día de hoy y mañana nos vamos todos de regreso.

_**Aaron**_: Crees que nos deje…

_**Braeburn**_: Estoy seguro que al alcalde del pueblo le gustara tenerlos en su casa después de resolver el problema de aquí. Además sería una descortesía no recibirlos en mi casa después de que solucionaron el problema.

_**Aaron**_: ¡Eres el alcalde!… -decía sorprendido-

_**Otro Aaron**_: Bueno… eso explica por qué tenía una casa muy grande. –decía riéndose-

_**Braeburn**_: Son bienvenidos en mi casa si así lo desean… por cierto prima, no sabía que tuvieras amigos tan fuertes como tú.

_**Applejack**_: Si y es un alivio saber que podemos contar con Aaron, aunque... él debe saber que puede contar con nosotras… -decía con su acento de vaquera- Bueno que les parece si volvemos y comemos un delicioso pie de manzana

_**Silver Sword**_: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii podré comer ese delicioso pie de manzana!

_**Aaron**_: ¿Solo piensas en eso verdad Silver? -Nos empezamos a reír todos, pero luego voltee a ver a Strong Hammer el cual estaba observando los restos de lo que antes era su taller, yo me le acerque y le dije-

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Hammer, lamento lo de tu taller, me asegurare de que quede como nuevo y también esta lo del pago por reparar la espada de Rain.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Olvida eso, lo único que quiero es volver a enfrentarme a ese sujeto, para hacerlo pagar por destruir mi hogar.

_**Aaron**_: Si quieres podrías venir con nosotros a Canterlot, al menos hasta que reparen tu hogar y todo eso.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Podré volver a enfrentarme a ese sujeto. –Decía mirando el horizonte-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo más probable es que sí.

_**Strong Hammer:**_ Pues entonces es un trato, -dijo estirando su casco, yo hice lo mismo, y chocamos nuestros cascos.

_**Applejack:**_ Oigan ustedes dos, se van a quedar ahí o van a venir con nosotros, decía Applejack,

_**Aaron**_: Seguro, pero… crees que podamos llevar a alguien más.

Después de eso nos quedamos en la casa de Braeburn para poder pasar la noche, y mañana por la mañana todos regresamos en el tren de camino a casa, pero esta vez íbamos acompañados de un nuevo compañero. Esta vez pude presenciar el poder que puede tener el enemigo, además de saber que van enserio con eso de llegar a lastimar a quien sea con tal de obtener lo que quieren, pero mi pregunta aún prevalece: ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En las tierras afuera de Eqüestria – Guarida de Ghost Scream)<strong>_

_Red Gloves llego al lugar en el que estaba Ghost Scream, el cual estaba observando la esfera de cristal mientras lo esperaba,_

_**Ghost Scream**_: Sé que estás ahí Red Gloves, es inútil ocultarse de mi… -dijo llamando a Red Gloves de forma seria-

_**Red Gloves:**_ Si señor…

_**Ghost Scream**_: Y bien… ¿cómo te fue?…

_**Red Gloves**_: Lo… lo… lo lamento señor… falle en la misión… -dijo mirando el piso-

_**Ghost Scream**_: Ya veo… pero quiero que me digas por qué…

_**Red Gloves**_: Fue por el Alicornio, señor.

_**Ghost Scream**_: Eso es muy interesante… dime más…

_**Red Gloves**_: Él no estaba solo… con él también se encontraba Astaroth y otros dos ponys que se metieron…

_**Ghost Scream**_: Mmmmm… Con que Astaroth sigue viva ¡eh!… vaya eso sí que me sorprende, se supone que ella está muerta, como es posible que… -se detuvo en seco para luego echarse a reír de forma macabra- Valla… esto es interesante… ese niño tiene sus sorpresas… y pensar que fue capaz de ver a través de la naturaleza del hechizo "pacto".

_**Red Gloves:**_ Que es lo que quiere que haga mi señor…

_**Ghost Scream**_: No te preocupes… esto también solo era una prueba… pero espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta del porque estoy haciendo esto.

_**Red Gloves**_: Si señor… pero me gustaría saber que planea hacer con el alicornio…

_**Ghost Scream**_: Como te dije Red Gloves, la paciencia es una virtud, y vas a tener que ser paciente para descubrir la verdad. Mientras creo que es el turno de alguien más para ponerlo a prueba, alguien más joven.

_**Red Gloves**_: No se está refiriendo…

_**¿?**_: A mí. –Se escuchó una voz detrás de Red Gloves que luego se convirtió en risas macabras-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope __( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	12. Chapter 12: Bromas, Acertijos y ¿Caos?

**Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian**

**Capítulo 12:"Bromas, Acertijos y… ¿Caos?" (Parte 1)**

En medio de la noche lluviosa dentro del bosque Everfree se ve a una yegua de pelaje blanco y crin roja que poseía un cuerno y alas, junto a una cutie mark de un escudo con dos espadas y dos alas monocromáticas que está corriendo por su vida ya que estaba siendo perseguida, ella en un intento de salvarse de ser atrapada salta a un arbusto y se queda ahí hasta que sus perseguidores se alejan. Mientras que detrás del arbusto la alicornio blanca daba un suspiro de: "casi me cago", mientras se escuchaba los rayos y la lluvia caer ella se quedó viendo su reflejo en el charco que se había formado, mientras se dijo a si misma:

_**¿?**_: ¿Porque…? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí…? Lagartija súper desarrollada esto es tu culpa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*Sonido de proyector de película antigua que se detiene de inmediato*)<strong>_

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien queridos lectores… para aquellos que aún no se han dado cuenta de lo que está pasando déjenme explicarlo: Esa yegua que ven allí sentada, ocultándose, y lamentándose soy yo, Aaron…, talvez se estén preguntando: ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto? ¿Cómo fue que pase de ser un alicornio macho invitado por las princesas… a ser "la" más buscada de toda Eqüestria?... Bueno… déjenme contarles que todo esto comenzó hace tres días… (_***Sonido de proyector de película antigua rodando*)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo Opening de la historia: <strong>_Totalfat – Place to Try ( watch?v=uX6a3jKcYDA)_

_**(Castillo de Canterlot – Pasillos) (Narración Aaron en tercera persona)**_

_**(48 horas antes)**_

_Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba caminando hacia mi habitación, muy cansado y sediento por el entrenamiento que tuve que pasar con Rain, Silver y Hammer (Hammer se había quedado en el castillo pues le conté todo a la princesa y ella accedió a que se quedara, le parecía una buena idea tener a un herrero en el castillo), que me ayudaron con mis ejercicios, yo trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible para poder descansar en mi acogedora habitación, lo cual sería completamente satisfactorio, si no estuviera ubicada en la maldita torre más alta del castillo, teniendo que subir una infinidad de escaleras (que por cierto perdí la cuenta cuando llegue a los 300 escalones). Llegue con la lengua afuera mientras abría la puerta y me arrastraba en el piso (literalmente me está arrastrando) tratando de llegar a la ducha y poder refrescarme con un buen baño, pero me di cuenta de que mi habitación está muy desordenada._

_**Aaron:**_AAAAAAHHH… será mejor que arregle mi habitación –dije haciendo brillar mi cuerno haciendo que todo se empezara a ubicarse en el lugar donde correspondieran-

_**Aaron**__: ¡_Maldita sea! me estoy muriendo del cansancio… -dije quejándome-

**Otro Aaron: **Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso y decidir entrenar con los tres al mismo tiempo. Te advertí que no lo hicieras pero no me escuchaste

**Aaron: **Pues debiste insistir con más fuerza… sino ¿para qué te pago?

**Otro Aaron: **No me pagas…

**Aaron: **Exacto…

_**Otro Aaron**_: Como sea… será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso por un tiempo y trata de entrenar con uno solo a la vez.

_**Aaron**_: Bueno… "Nota mental: No volver a entrenar con los tres a la vez." Listo… Ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con la ducha y no quiero hacerla esperar.

Mientras me bañaba no me di cuenta de que en mi habitación, oculto por alguna especie de hechizo de camuflaje había una criatura muy extraña la cual observaba mi habitación detenidamente mientras se escuchaba como me bañaba.

_**¿?**_: Valla… valla… valla… parece que la princesa tiene a un nuevo invitado… -dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa-… creo que a Celestia no le importara que me divierta un rato con el nuevo… -dijo y la criatura chasqueo sus dedos apareciendo en la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama un gran vaso de leche con chocolate fría-… veamos como resuelve a esto. –Dijo y se fue del lugar-

Yo salí del baño mientras me secaba con una toalla mi melena que aún estaba mojada-

_**Aaron**_: ¡Aaaah… eso sí que fue reparador!... pero sabes, para ser corta sí que me causas problemas al momento de secarte melena, y eso por no hablar de mi cola… -dije observando y moviendo un poco la cola pero al regresar la mirada note que en mi mesa estaba un pequeño vaso de leche con chocolate-… ¿Oigan… que es esto? –Dije acercando con mi magia la leche con chocolate hasta mi- Hola… gran y delicioso vaso de leche con chocolate fría, que haces aquí tan solo, no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí. –dije bromeando-

_**Aaron**_: No, ya enserio… ¿quién me habrá dejado esto? -volteo a ver que en mi mesa se encontraba una nota la cual tomo y la leo_: "Espero que la disfrutes. Atentamente D."-_… Atentamente D.… mmmm… que extraño… no conozco a nadie con la inicial "D", excepto a Derpy, pero ella está a varios kilómetros de distancia y dudo mucho que ella viniera desde Ponyville hasta Canterlot solo para dejarme un vaso de leche con chocolate… aunque, eso sería un gesto muy amable de su parte… pero bueno… sea quien sea… si alguien se molestó tanto en dejarme este vaso, entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es tener la cortesía de beberlo… -dije dejando la nota a un lado y tomando la leche con chocolate de una sola vez- *glu* *glu* *glu* *glu* *glu*… *Fiuuuuu*… aaaah… estuvo deliciosa –dije mirando el vaso pero de inmediato sentí unas inaguantables ganas de dormir-

_**Aaron**_: Maldición… esa cosa me hizo dar sueño… o talvez sea el cansancio por todo el entrenamiento de la mañana… como sea, realmente me caería bien un laaaaargo sueño… *bostezo*… Bueno… supongo que me dejare caer en los cascos de Luna esta noche… -dije mientras apagaba las luces y me recostaba en mi cama e inmediatamente quedarme dormido-

Mientras dormía, la criatura de hace un rato apareció otra vez a la cual solo se veía una silueta quien se me quedo viendo fijamente y para luego sonreír de forma maliciosa.

_**¿?**_: Muahajajaaja…. "It's chaos time" -dijo la silueta y dando otro chasquido desapareció mientras se escuchaba como reía de forma frenética.

Desperté como cualquier otro día ordinario, me dirijo al baño y me arreglo como de costumbre para comenzar mi día lo mejor posible pero por alguna razón todavía me sentía cansado y con un dolor de cabeza, no uno que incapacite, sino más bien uno que no te deja pensar y te molesta –yo me doy unas palmadas en la cara frente al espejo para reaccionar y decir:

_**Aaron**_: Bueno Lunes… aquí vamos de nuevo…

Salí de mi habitación ya con un poco más de energía, eran como las 10 de la mañana, pero aún me seguía viendo desganado y algo amargado por el dolor de cabeza, mientras caminaba por el pasillo por encima de una gran alfombra roja, se siente como alguien tira de esta haciendo que me caiga.

_**Aaron**_: Pero que… quien hizo eso, -dije molesto y voltee a ver para atrás pero no había nadie- ¿eh?

No le di más importancia y seguí caminando hasta que llegue hasta las escaleras, a lo que puse los cascos sobre las escaleras esta se transformó en una larga resbaladera que hizo que tuviera un viaje a gran velocidad por varias partes del castillo, hasta que al final termino saliendo disparado por las puertas principales, cayendo de cara sobre un pie de manzana gigante.

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien esto es extraño –dije poniéndome de pie mientras me quitaba lo sucio- no tengo tiempo, quede con Rain para entrenar esta mañana. –Dije y salí volando en dirección al área de entrenamiento-

_**¿?:**_ Jajajajaja… esto está bien, pero puede mejorar. –Dijo desapareciendo en un flash-

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Castillo de Canterlot – Campo de Entrenamiento)<strong>_

Ya_ estando cerca del área de entrenamiento logro ver a Rain Forest que me hacía señas de que valla hasta donde estaba ella, se veía que estaba muy animada._

_**Rain Forest**_: Buenos días Aaron… listo para otro día de entrenamiento… -dijo con una sonrisa-

_**Aaron**_: Realmente tengo cara de practicar en estos momentos –pensaba mientras daba una sonrisa- Buenos días Rain…

_**Rain Forest**_: Si no querías entrenar solo tenías que decirlo.

_**Aaron**_: ¿pero de que hablas…? -el dolor de cabeza comenzó a dolerme más de cómo lo hacía antes-

_**Rain Forest**_: Dijiste que no tenías cara de entrenar el día de hoy.

_**Aaron**_: No es cierto, yo no he dicho nada excepto saludarte. –dije y el dolor de cabeza aumento un poco más, de verdad que ya estaba empezando a molestarme-

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿Aaron estas bien…? -Se acercó un poco a mí-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡ESTOY BIEN! –le grite mientras me sobaba la cabeza y ella cambio la expresión de su rostro por una un poco triste- …. Rain lo lamento enserio que no quería gritarte.

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿Te molesta algo…? –me pregunto aun con una mirada triste y preocupada-

_**Aaron**_: Genial… ahora esta triste… será mejor que diga algo para alegrarla -pensaba-

_**Rain Forest**_: No necesito escuchar tus palabras para sentirme bien oíste –dijo molesta-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Espera… que…?

_**Rain Forest**_: Dijiste en un tono malhumorado de que si realmente tenías cara de practicar en estos momentos y luego dijiste que me puse triste y que debías decir algo para hacerme sentir feliz… pero para tu información, soy una pony madura y hábil… y no necesito que me anden consolando como a una niña pequeña…

_**Aaron**_: Eso no me pareció ver en Applelooza ya que perdimos casi medio día por tener que llevarte a todos lados. -pensaba- Sabes que no te considero una niña Rain Forest

_**Rain Forest**_: Ahora es mi culpa que hayamos perdido medio día en Applelooza por buscar a Strong Hammer

_**Aaron**_: Que… como fue que tu…

_**Rain Forest**_: Olvídalo… ya perdí el ánimo de entrenar contigo… -dijo tomando su espada y caminando molesta, a lo que se detiene para voltearme a ver y en su cara se veía la molestia-… y no me vuelvas a pedir que te ayude… -volteo de forma brusca su cabeza hacia el frente y salió volando con su espada de vuelta al castillo-

_**Aaron**_: Okeeeeeey… eso fue raro en varios sentidos… ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso… debo ir a disculparme con ella por mi actitud… -Dije y salí volando de vuelta al castillo-

_**(Castillo de Canterlot)**_

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de un lado a otro buscando a Rain me topé con Celestia, yo la saludo y ella me devuelve el saludo

_**Aaron**_: Buenos días Princesa Celestia… -decía un poco pesado-

_**Celestia**_: Buenos días joven Aaron… veo que amaneciste con ánimos el día de hoy –dijo burlonamente-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo lamento princesa… disculpe de casualidad ha visto a Rain Forest…

_**Celestia:**_ No, no la he visto… ¿ocurrió algo malo…? –Me miro algo interesada en el asunto-

_**Aaron**_: No es nada que no pueda solucionar… eso creo… -dije rascándome la nuca-

_**Celestia**_: Bueno… espero que no tengas dificultades en este día… -dijo mientras siguió su camino y yo el mío-.

En ese momento me di vuelta para ver a la princesa Celestia y pude notar que ella caminaba muy elegantemente, pero me perdí por un momento con él ligero contoneo que ella realizaba

_**Aaron**_: La princesa luce muy atractiva cuando camina de esa forma –pensaba mientras me sonrojaba un poco al verla caminar y me perdía en ese pequeño vaivén que hacían sus caderas, realmente era tentador-

Pero de la nada la princesa se detuvo y se volteó a verme, vi en su rostro que estaba algo sonrojada, y luego me dice:

_**Celestia**_: Aaron… gracias por el cumplido… pero debes saber que soy una yegua mayor y tu un joven humano o joven semental… deberías ponerle más atención a las de tu misma edad…

_**Aaron**_: Si… una yegua mayor de más de 2000 años de edad –pensaba aun con el dolor de cabeza-

_**Celestia**_: ¿Disculpa…? -su expresión cambio a una un poco molesta-

_**Aaron**_: Eeeeeh… ¿perdón princesa… pero pasa algo?… -decía nervioso por la forma en la que ella me veía-

_**Celestia**_: Sabes, decir que me veía atractiva con el contoneo de mis caderas, Para luego llamarme yegua mayor de más de 2000 años de edad, no es una buena combinación de palabras. Valla que hacer un cumplido para luego dar una ofensa -Dijo y siguió su camino un poco molesta-.

_**Aaron**_: Pero yo no he dicho na... –decía pero ella me ignoraba y se fue-… da.

Una vez Celestia se fue de mí alcance de visión yo me quede viendo el camino por donde se fue mientras pensaba:

_**Aaron**_: ¡WHAT THAT FUCK!… ¿COMO FUE QUE SUPO LO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?... –decía avergonzado por lo que sucedió-… esto no tiene sentido…. Carece de lógica alguna… -Dije extrañado por lo que acababa de suceder-

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien… esto es raro… primero Rain Forest y ahora Celestia… ¿qué mierda es lo que está pasando?... ¿Cómo es que saben lo que estoy pensando?... *suspiro*… Bueno… supongo que debo disculparme con Celestia también, pero dudo que ellas quieran verme en estos momentos, esperare a más tarde para disculparme… como sea, ya que no tengo nada que hacer voy a ir con Luna un rato para jugar y distraer mi mente, pues creo que solo son coincidencias, unas sádicas coincidencias, nada más que eso. -Dije dirigiéndome a los aposentos de Luna para relajarme un rato-

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Castillo de Canterlot - Aposentos de Luna)<strong>_

_Llegue hasta las puertas de la habitación de Luna mientras daba ligeros golpes a la puerta_

_**Aaron:**_ Luna… *toc* *toc* *toc*… Luuuuunaaaaa… *toc* *toc* *toc*… Soy Aaron, puedo pasar…

_**Luna**_: ¿Cuál es la contraseña? –Se escuchó detrás de la puerta-

_**Aaron: **_Vamos luna…Tengo que decirlo…

_**Luna: **_Si quieres entrar tienes que hacerlo…

_**Aaron**_: -Aun sabiendo el orgullo que me costaba decirlo, realmente necesitaba distraer mi mente con algo así que solo lo dije- Bueno… "_Luna es la Gamer número 1 en todo Canterlot"_…

_**Luna:**_ Bastante cerca… yo diría que de toda Eqüestria….

_**Aaron**_: ¡Luna!

_**Luna**_: Okey… Okey… espera un momento… -decía mientras se reía-

Se escuchó como se habrían muchos cerrojos y candados por la parte de atrás de forma rápida hasta que finalmente Luna abre la puerta y noto que ella usaba su auriculares diadema con micrófono y con unas casi imperceptibles ojeras que de no ser por su color de pelaje oscuro se notarían mucho más…

_**Aaron:**_ Luna… ¿otra vez te quedaste jugando más de un día seguido verdad?... jejeje, se nota que te gusta jugar… -dije en tono de burla-

_**Luna:**_ Bueno, vas a pasar o no… -dijo mientras regresaba a su cojín enfrente de su televisor-

_**Aaron**_: Si seguro… -dije entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-

_**Luna**_: No olvides cerrar la puerta con los cerrojos y candados…

_**Aaron**_: Si Luna, lo se… -decía mientras volvía a colocar los seguros y candados en su lugar- Valla, para ser una princesa en el fondo tiene el espíritu de una niña. -pensaba-

_**Luna:**_ Es bueno oír que pienses eso de mi pero debes saber que no soy tan inmadura… -decía mientras se apenaba-

_**Aaron:**_ … º º º º… muuuuuy bieeeeeen, esto ya está dando miedo. –pensaba para mí mismo-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Listo?...

_**Aaron**_: ¿Eh?… Si –decía mientras volvía a la realidad-

Nos pusimos a jugar un rato varios juegos de video, el dolor de cabeza seguía, pero de todas formas lo ignoraba, todo iba bien, hasta que por un momento dejamos de jugar para descansar y tomar unos refrigerios

_**Luna:**_ Dime Aaron… que quieres…

_**Aaron**_: Una gaseosa….

_**Luna**_: Esta bien… -dijo y se dirigió caminando hasta un pequeño mini-bar ubicado en la parte de atrás de la habitación, y yo me la quede viendo-

_**Aaron: **_Es agradable estar con Luna… realmente agradable, solo mírala, es divertida, graciosa, a veces seria y en otras algo infantil, al principio no creí que ella tuviera esa personalidad, pero sinceramente no me molestaría pasar más tiempo con ella… y por otro lado esta su delicada figura, delgada, alta, de apariencia refinada, pero a la vez juvenil, si, ella es muy atractiva. -pensaba-

_**Luna: **_Eh… Aaron… Te puedo escuchar sabes… -decía un poco avergonzada-… ¿realmente piensas eso de mí?

_**Aaron**_: -Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al momento que ella dijo eso, yo ni siquiera había movido mis labios para decir algo, pero ella me escuchaba-… Ahí no, no otra vez… -decía en voz baja-… Sabes Luna cambie de idea… voy a ir al campo de entrenamiento… -dije poniéndome de pie-

_**Luna**_: ¿Pero porque…?

_**Aaron**_: Luna… créeme cuando te digo que necesito irme _de inmediato_. -Luna se decepciono pero luego solo dijo que estaba bien- Luna… te prometo que mañana vendré a jugar contigo…

_**Luna**_: Esta bien Aaron… entonces hasta mañana… -decía mientras me acompaño a la puerta y luego la cerraba un poco lenta hasta que se escucha el sonido de que esta se había cerrado por completo-

Yo caminaba por los pasillos del castillo mientras estaba sumido en mis ideas…

_**Aaron:**_ Bien, desde esta mañana me han estado pasando cosas extrañas, con Rain fue raro, y con Celestia ya tuve una sospecha, pero con Luna ya pude encontrar un patrón, y gracias a eso ya descifre lo que me pasa, por alguna razón todo lo que pienso es escuchado por los demás ponys que me rodean, o al menos al pony en el que esté pensando en este momento.

La criatura que estaba en mi habitación ayer por la noche estaba oculta en un recuadro mientras me miraba intrigado

_**¿?:**_ Valla… ya lo descifro, pero… ¿qué harás para solucionarlo…?

_**Aaron**_: Lo tengo –dije chocando mis cascos como si hubiera descifrado algo-… si lo que ocurre sucede por el hecho de pensar en alguna idea y en algún pony en específico, entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es alejar mi mente de todo pensamiento e idea de algún pony para que no pueda ser escuchada por nadie.

_**¿?**_: Interesante teoría… como planeas hacer eso. –la criatura seguía viéndome intrigado-

En ese momentohice brillar mi cuerno y enfrente de mi apareció un cubo rubik, y la criatura se dio un facepalm decepcionado-

_**¿?**_: ¿En serio… Esa es tu brillante solución… un cubo rubik? –Decía la criatura-

_**Aaron**_: Esto servirá,… mi mente estará tan concentrada en este pequeño cubo durante lo que me resta del día que no voy a pensar en nada más y listo… asunto resuelto –dije comenzando a desarmar el cubo rubik-

_**¿?**_: *Suspiro*… Avísame cuando tu plan fracase… -dijo la criatura para luego desaparecer-

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien, comencemos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(6 horas más tarde)<strong>_

Mientras el día pasaba más lento que tortuga obesa en la luna, habían pasado unas seis horas que para mí fueron como siglos, en las cuales me la pase en mi habitación sentado en medio del lugar como niño chiquito armando toda clase de cubos rubiks y sus distintas variantes, como una pirámide rubik, un cilindro rubik, un rubik de 4X4 y otros más, hasta que finalmente el aburrimiento me gano y tire todos los rubiks al piso de forma brusca mientras me cruzaba de cascos.

_**Aaron**_: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, ME MUERO DEL ABURRIMIENTOOOOOOOOO!

_**¿?**_: *Silbido de asombro*… Vaya… seis horas… juraría que tardaría mucho menos el hacerte caer en la desesperación y el aburrimiento, pero bueno, esto tampoco está mal… -la criatura hablaba pero no podía escucharlo-

De la nada entra Silver que usaba su uniforme de guardia real, mientras cerraba la puerta y nota lo que estaba haciendo, el levanto una ceja pero luego puso una cara normal y me saluda:

_**Silver Sword**_: Hola Aaron, me dijeron que estabas aquí.

_**Aaron**_: Silver… necesito tu ayuda… Necesito que hagas vigilia y no permitas a nadie entrar en esta habitación, a menos que sean Rain, Celestia o Luna… a cualquier otro lo mandas a que coma heno… entendido.

_**Silver Sword**_: Sabes, esa es una extraña manera de saludar.

_**Aaron**_: Silver por favor esto es serio…

_**Silver Sword**_: ¿Qué?... acaso quieres estar en confinamiento solitario –dijo riéndose un poco-

_**Aaron**_: Bien pensado Silver eso sería mucho mejor.

_**Silver Sword**_: -el me voltea a ver dejando de reírse y poniendo una cara más seria- Viejo…. Te encuentras bien… vine porque me topé con Rain que dijo que estaba molesta contigo porque le dijiste cosas malas o algo así y quise venir a ver lo que paso.

_**Aaron**_: ¡No me digas! –pensaba de forma sarcástica a lo tipo German-

_**Silver Sword**_: Oye viejo el sarcasmo no es necesario. –Decía levantando una ceja-

_**Aaron**_: Dime algo Silver, ¿escuchaste que dije "no me digas" de forma sarcástica, verdad?

_**Silver Sword**_: Si… así es… ¿porque? –me miro extrañado-

_**Aaron**_: Ya no me cabe la menor duda, Silver yo no moví los labios, como es posible que haya podido decirte algo.

_**Silver Sword**_: mmmmm… Ventriloquismo talvez…

_**Aaron**_: Silver esto es serio, por alguna razón los demás pueden oír lo que pienso. Y no, no es broma… hace rato me paso lo mismo con Rain, luego con Celestia, luego Luna y ahora tú.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Si eso es cierto entonces porque no solo te quedas dormido. –Decía Hammer que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta-

_**Aaron**_: Eso sería una buena idea, pero… y si alguien escucha lo que sueño, además de Luna claro.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Los sueños en si no tienen lógica, y si alguien los escucha solo pensaran que es su imaginación. Pero antes de eso deberías ir a disculparte con Rain, aunque talvez ya se le haya pasado el enojo, pero bueno no te hace daño hacerlo de todas formas.

_**Aaron**_: Hammer eres un genio. Sera mejor que me valla a disculpar con Rain y Celestia

_**Silver Sword**_: Bueno, entonces ¿quieres que haga vigilia?

_**Aaron**_: Creo que no será necesario, -dije mientras hice brillar mi cuerno haciendo que todos los cubos rubiks desaparecieran-

Después de unas horas ya me había disculpado con Rain y con Celestia, saben, es curioso, creí que con quien tendría más problemas para disculparme seria con Celestia, pero la verdad me tomo como cinco minutos el hacerlo, pero me tomo como una media hora en poder quedar en buenos términos con Rain Forest, realmente si la molestas puede tener un carácter bastante fuerte y algo testarudo, en fin, ya habiendo solucionado eso me dirigí a mi habitación para poder descansar un rato y poner en marcha el plan de dormirme pero no lo lograba, (eran las 8 de la noche, que esperaba, duh), ya sin más me voy a la ducha para darme un baño y en eso la criatura vuelve a aparecer en mi habitación aun usando el camuflaje.

_**¿?**_: Bien… creo que ya fue mucho calentamiento por el día de hoy, supongo que ya es hora de ponerse un poco más bromista… -dijo para luego chasquear sus dedos y de nuevo aparecer otro vaso grande de leche con chocolate, este por un segundo brillo de un color dorado, para luego volver a verse como un vaso común y corriente- Bien, y ahora… -chasqueo sus dedos y la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a subir-…

Yo salgo de la ducha y me sorprendí al ver una vez más un vaso de leche con chocolate que estaba en mi mesa de noche, la cual tenía una tarjeta a un lado, yo leo la tarjeta la cual dice: _"Espero que la disfrutes, Atentamente D."_

_**Aaron**__: _Bueno, realmente siento la garganta un poco seca… y está haciendo algo de calor aquí… -decía mientras veía el vaso que parecía llamarme diciendo: Bébeme… Bébeme, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que no lo bebiera, al final la necesidad le gano a la razón- Supongo que no me hará daño… dije para luego tomarme el vaso de leche con chocolate de una vez… *glu* *glu* *glu* *glu*… *Fiuuuu*, no se quien seas D. pero este es el vaso de leche chocolatada más refrescante que he probado, hasta parece que la habitación se enfrió un poco. -Y una vez más sentí una gran necesidad de dormir…- Je… al menos ya se el porque me dio sueño ayer… *Bostezo*… -Yo me recuesto en mi cama para luego arroparme con las sabanas pues de forma extraña en la habitación la temperatura comenzó a helar-.

_**¿?**_: Listo, con esto ya quedo… supongo que me voy a poder reír de esto mañana cuando lo vea… mmmm… me pregunto si no le dará un infarto al verse… bueno eso lo averiguare mañana. –Dijo levantando los hombros-… Dulces sueños "pequeña"… -dijo para luego burlarse y desvanecerse-

_**(Al día siguiente)**_

Eran las 10 de la mañana, todo parecía normal en el castillo de Canterlot, era como cualquier día, o al menos eso pensaba, me levanto de mi cama muy cansado, mientras me restregaba los ojos con los cascos, no le prestaba atención a nada en absoluto excepto a la puerta del baño, caminaba como zombi hacia el baño, al entrar me acerco al lavamanos para quitarme la pereza mojándome la cara, ya terminado de me echarme agua, tomo una toalla para secarme la cara, cuando termino bajo la toalla y al ver mi reflejo en el espejo no pude evitar soltar la toalla y dar un grito de pánico que en vez de sonar como un grito de semental se escuchaba uno más delicado y muy agudo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –el grito fue tal que el espejo se cuarteo y otras cosas hechas de vidrio: vasos, espejos, vidrieras, platos, lentes, etc. se cuarteaban o se rompían, incluso los vitrales del salón del trono sufrieron un ligero cuarteamiento-

_**Celestia**_: Pero quien grito de esa forma… -decía ella que estaba sentada en el trono junto con Luna las cuales se sorprendieron por el grito y los efectos que causo este-

_**Luna**_: No lo sé, pero se oyó de las habitaciones de hasta arriba

_**Celestia**_: Pero el único que esta hasta arriba es… –se miraron la una a la otra-

_**Celestia y Luna**_: AARON. –Dijeron para levantarse de sus tronos de inmediato y salir en dirección hacia mi habitación-

Por otro lado yo estaba completamente en pánico al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, en el cual ya no se reflejaba un semental, sino que ahora se veía el reflejo de una yegua, mi melena había crecido a manera de que me podía cubrir la cara con ella, mis ojos eran más grandes y las pestañas de mis ojos se habían alargado como las de Rarity, mi hocico se había encogido y tomado una forma ovalada, al verme la cola esta tenía otro estilo, yo vi mis patas y estas estaban más delgadas de lo normal, y me fije que me había encogido un poco. Intente hablar pero mi voz también se agudizo. Yo me tocada de forma rápida todas las partes de mi cuerpo como si estuviera buscando algo de forma desesperada, hasta que me detengo de golpe y empiezo a agachar la mirada lentamente hasta ver en mi entrepierna, en la cual ya no estaba mi miembro viril, sino que ahora podía ver una pequeña y rosada flor. Mis ojos estaban más que abiertos que los de un búho y se podía ver el pánico en mi rostro, empecé a hiperventilar hasta que finalmente caí presa el pánico y volví a gritar

Celestia y Luna llegaron a mi habitación en la cual vieron que estaban Rain Forest con su espada en casco, Silver que ya estaba de guardia y Strong Hammer que tenía unas gafas de soldadura los cuales veían extrañados la puerta de la habitación.

_**Aaron**_: ¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Se escuchó de fondo lo que provoco que todos se taparan los oídos por lo fuerte del grito, y una vez más se escuchaba como objetos de vidrio comenzaron a romperse por todo el castillo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo el grito.

_**Strong Hammer**_: ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?... –Decía destapándose los oídos-

_**Rain Forest: **_Eso se escuchó de la habitación de Aaron –decía recogiendo su espada que soltó para poder taparse las orejas-

_**Silver Sword**_: No sabía que Aaron tuviera un grito muy agudo –dijo quitándose el casco para poder sobarse las orejas-

_**Celestia**_: ¡Ay mis tímpanos! –Decía sobándose las orejas mientras tenía un ojo cerrado-

_**Luna**_: ¡Olvida tus tímpanos Tia, creí que me explotaría el corazón! –Decía sosteniéndose el pecho-

En el interior de mi habitación yo estaba corriendo de un lado a otro buscando y tirando cosas al piso, como si tratara de buscar algo, desde afuera se escuchaba como se rompían cosas en el interior de mi habitación hasta que escucho la voz de Celestia.

_**Celestia**_: Aaron, te encuentras bien –decía mientras giraba la perilla de mi habitación, yo no quería que me vieran de esa forma así que con mi magia puse el cerrojo para que no pudieran entrar-

_**Rain Forest**_: Aaron, déjanos pasar -decía intentando abrir la puerta pero no podía abrirla-.

_**Aaron:**_ No, no quiero, no puedo, no dejare que entren. -al principio todos se sorprendieron de la voz aguda que tenía en ese momento pero después Luna hablo-

_**Luna**_: Vamos Aaron, por favor tienes que dejarnos pasar.

_**Aaron**_: Solo váyanse, no quiero que me vean así.

_**Silver Sword**_: Viejo soy Silver, realmente crees que nos iremos después de escuchar el grito, dime enserio no nos vas a dejar entrar.

_**Aaron**_: No, no puedo dejar que me vean así.

_**Strong Hammer**_: Princesa, si quiere puedo forzar el cerrojo.

_**Celestia:**_ Un momento joven Hammer, -dijo para luego quedarse viendo mi habitación- ¿Aaron puedes permitirnos entrar?

_**Aaron**_: Si lo hago se reirán de mí. –Decía parado apoyado en la puerta-

_**Celestia**_: Te prometo que nadie se burlara de ti.

_**Silver**_ _**Sword**_: Eso depende…

_**Todos**_: ¡SILVER!

_**Silver Sword**_: ¿Qué?... si de acuerdo no me burlare de ti.

_**Aaron**_: -un suspiro se escuchó detrás de la puerta a lo que dije- Esta bien…

Se escucha como le habían quitado el cerrojo a la puerta, la princesa Celestia abrió la puerta y todos entraron en mi habitación, pero yo no estaba por ningún lado.

_**Luna**_: Aaron donde estas. –decía mirando mi habitación vacía y completamente desordenada-

_**Aaron**_: Aquí… dije mientras salía del baño lentamente a lo que todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos de ver a una alicornio blanca de melena roja larga, con la cutie mark monocromática. Strong Hammer estaba sorprendido, Silver, Rain y Luna trataban de aguantarse las ganas de reírse, pero luego Celestia los vio y estos voltearon la cabeza y comenzaron a silbar como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Y bien? –Decía mientras me los quedaba viendo esperando una respuesta-

_**Luna**_: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Dijo acercándose hasta mí e inspeccionarme minuciosamente mientras me tocaba la melena- No pareces tú.

_**Aaron**_: ¿NO, TU CREES…? –Pensaba de forma sarcástica pero luna no pareció escucharme, al parecer el efecto de la lectura de mente solo fue por ayer-

_**Silver Sword**_: Vaya Aaron… *puf* *puf*… no sabía que… *puf* *puf*…batearas para el otro lado… *puf* *puf*… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_**Aaron**_: ¡AHORA VERAS PEQUEÑO DEMO…! –dije abalanzándome sobre el para desquitarme, sentí que mi fuerza había disminuido considerablemente pero me las arregle para desahogarme con Silver, quien al final estaba tirado en el piso de mi habitación y yo encima de él sujetándolo de una pata por detrás de su espalda-… Otra broma más de esas y veras que el siguiente en convertirse en yegua serás tú. –dije amenazante-

_**Silver Sword**_: Vaya pero que carácter… -decía riéndose a pesar de la golpiza que le di-…además a quien llamas pequeño… solo soy un año menor que tú. Por cierto, ahora que eres yegua… deberías tener más cuidado de cómo te mueves y te paras... se te puede ver todo -Dijo señalando mi entrepierna-

Yo lo solté para luego saltar hacia atrás, sentándome y cubriéndome con la cola, en eso comencé a mover mis cascos como si buscara algo, para luego hiperventilar otra vez hasta que estaba a punto de gritar, pero todos gritaron "NO" de inmediato y me taparon la boca-.

_**Aaron**_: ¡QUE RAYOS LES PASA, VEN QUE ME FALTA EL AIRE Y USTEDES ME TAPAN LA BOCA! –dije quitándome sus cascos de mi boca mientras los miraba molesto-

_**Rain Forest:**_ Créeme, era por el bien de todos, pues no creo que nadie aquí soportara un grito que puede romper vidrios, ¿que por cierto… cuántos decibeles se necesitan para eso?

_**Luna**_: Como más de 120 decibeles si mal no recuerdo… –decía colocando su casco en su mentón para poder pensar-

_**Celestia**_: -ella se aclara la garganta para que le prestara atención- Volviendo al caso… Aaron… en serio no sabes cómo, o que hiciste ayer para poder terminar así.

_**Aaron**_: Pues no lo sé, no hice mucho ayer, nada raro… bueno… excepto tomarme un vaso de leche chocolatada y anteayer también, al día siguiente comenzó lo que le dije de que empezaron a leerme la mente y me gastaron bromas.

_**Celestia**_: Dijiste leche con chocolate… º º º º… ahora todo tiene sentido, el único que se me ocurre estar detrás de esto es…

_**¿?**_: ¡YO!… -se escuchó una voz provenir de un destello para luego aparecer una criatura que estaba conformada por muchas partes de animales: un cuerno, patas de cabra, alas de murciélago y cola de serpiente-

_**Celestia y Luna**_: ¡DISCORD!

_**Discord**_: Así es damas y caballos…–decía mientras que detrás de él salían pequeños fuegos artificiales- Mucho gusto Aaron.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Y Tú quién o que eres?

_**Discord**_: No me conoces… valla, entonces era cierto que no eres de aquí. –decía apareciendo de tras de mi- Yo soy D. el que te dejo esos refrescantes vasos de leche con chocolate.

_**Aaron**_: Así que es por tu culpa que termine de esta forma. –dije saltando hacia adelante para luego voltear a verlo-

_**Celestia**_: Discord ¿porque transformaste a Aaron en una yegua…?

_**Discord**_: *shhhhh* -dijo tapándole la boca a Celestia con un dedo-… Celestia si no te molesta me gustaría hablar con la linda pelirroja por un momento –dijo chasqueando sus dedos y todo se volvió gris, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido- Bueno, ya que no están ellas puedo proseguir.

_**Aaron**_: Oye… A quien llamaste linda pelirroja –decía molesto por el comentario-

_**Discord**_: Cálmate… No tienes que enojarte, después de todo te estaba alagando

_**Aaron:**_ JODETE –dije molesto-

_**Discord**_: Ese lenguaje no debería ser escuchado de la boca de una señorita como tú.

_**Aaron**_: Deja de llamarme señorita –dije votando aire de la nariz de forma brusca-

_**Discord**_: Bueno, bueno, si quieres recuperar tu forma deberías tratarme con más sutileza –dijo fingiendo seriedad-

A lo que él dijo eso se podía ver que en mi ojo me estaba dando un tic por el hecho de aguantarme las ganas de usar un hechizo o golpearlo, pero me contuve respire profundamente y luego exhale dando un suspiro.

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro* Esta bien –dije mostrando una expresión más calmada- ¿qué quieres de mí?

_**Discord**_: Oh nada en específico –apareció detrás de mí-, solo estaba aburrido y quería divertirme un rato… –dijo volviendo a desaparecer para luego aparecer en frente de Celestia-, de hecho mi victima iba a ser Celestia, pero ella es muy seria y aburrida… –dijo volviendo a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez aparecido enfrente de Luna-… luego pensé en Luna, pero al igual que su hermana a ella no le caigo muy bien que digamos… -dijo reapareciendo en otro lado-… después pensé en Twilight y sus amigas… –dijo sacando un retrato de ellas-… pero le prometí a Fluttershy que no lo haría pues me dijo que estaban haciendo algo importante y que era enserio que no debía interrumpirlas… –dijo haciendo desaparecer el retrato-... Estaba a punto de volver a mi casa decepcionado de no encontrar a alguien con quien divertirme, cuando de repente sentí un aura mágica muy interesante… la tuya –dijo apareciendo enfrente de mí pasándome un dedo por el mentón levantando mi rostro, y yo sacudí mi cara para que deje de hacer eso- al principio me pregunte de donde fue que apareciste, hasta que reconocí la indudable esencia de un "humano", así que pensé: "cuanta diversión podría sacar de un humano, hace tiempo que no la pasaba con uno", por eso decidí jugar contigo durante el día de ayer y hoy, para que me entretuvieras hasta que se desocupara Fluttershy.

_**Aaron**_: Así que soy una mera diversión y/o burla… -decía aun con la mirada calmada levantando una ceja pero realmente quería golpearlo-

_**Discord**_: Así es, y aun quiero divertirme, pero ya que sabes quién soy voy a tener que hacer algunos cambios al plan. -Dijo chasqueando los dedos y todos habían desaparecido de mi habitación- Divirtámonos quieres… tú quieres recuperar tu forma, y yo quiero pasarla entretenido… así que vamos a jugar un juego…

_**Aaron**_: -yo sabía que si no le hacía caso iba a seguir con esta forma, así que decidí seguirle la corriente- De acuerdo… de que se tratara el juego –dije seriamente-

_**Discord**_: Valla, con que decidiste jugar… Muy bien… Tu mi querida amiga vas a resolver cierto grupo de enigmas y acertijos que te llevaran a conseguir las partes que necesito para elaborar el remedio que te devolverá tu forma. Pero tienes en aproximado 38 horas, es decir hasta la medianoche de mañana para resolveros.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Qué pasa si no lo resuelvo en 38 horas? –Interrogué a Discord-

_**Discord:**_ Pues espero que te guste la idea de que un semental te trate bien algún día. –Dijo riéndose-

En ese momento sentí unas inaguantables ganas de golpearlo y ya no podía contenerme más así que me abalancé sobre él, pero me esquivo dividiéndose por la mitad haciendo que lo atravesara y terminara chocando con una repisa de las cuales cayeron varios libros sobre mi cabeza de forma graciosa, pues cada libro que caía era más grande que el anterior.

_**Aaron**_: ¡ITETETETETETE! –Decía sosteniendo mi cabeza para calmar el dolor mientras se me escurría una pequeña lágrima de un ojo-

_**Discord**_: Solo por eso te quedan 37 horas -dijo chasqueando los dedos y en el reloj de mi habitación daban las 11 de la mañana-… espero que le pongas el mismo empeño en resolver este caso… tu área de búsqueda es el castillo de Canterlot y todo Ponyville. Toma aquí está tu primer acertijo –dijo apareciendo un pergamino y pasándomelo-

_**Aaron**_: Espero que no sea una trampa –dije atrapando el pergamino y sobándome la cabeza-

_**Discord**_: Conozco a los de tu especie, así que no necesito hacer trampa, además yo de ti me iría apresurando.

_**Aaron**_: ¡Cuando esto termine voy a clavarte en la pared! –dije señalándolo con mi casco-

_**Discord**_: Diviértete, porque yo lo hare... muahahahahahahaha –dijo y desapareció-

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* Supongo que no tengo opción, hay que hacer esto para acabar con toda esta pesadilla–dije abriendo el pergamino y comenzando a leer-

_11:00_

_Un lugar con canciones y sonidos_

_Una guía plateada esta_

_Destapada en las lenguas perdidas_

_Esperando a que se acomoden en orden_

_**Aaron**__: _mmm… _un lugar con canciones y sonidos_… el único lugar que se me ocurre es el salón de fiesta del castillo, _una guía plateada esta_… eso se ha de referir con los trípodes para sostener las partituras o las partituras en si… _destapada en las lenguas perdidas, esperando a que se acomoden en orden_… con eso se ha de referir a que tengo que tocar algo en orden, pero… el único instrumento que se encuentra en el castillo es… "EL PIANO"… tengo que dirigirme hasta allá. –Dije pero de la nada Discord aparece delante de mí-

_**Discord**_: Buena deducción… -decía usando el traje de Sherlock Holmes y fumando una pipa de la cual salían burbujas-… aunque ese acertijo era de práctica, pero es bueno saber que no me equivoque contigo. Por cierto se me olvidaba decirte algo, todos los que te rodean en estos momentos intentaran detenerte… o "matarte"… lo que suceda primero… así que yo de ti tendría mucho cuidado de cómo me muevo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO, VERDAD?! –dije molesto-

_**Discord**_: Te dije que quería entretenerme mucho y hace años que no hago esto con un humano, pero creí que estarías acostumbrado, bueno eso es todo. Ciao… -dijo moviendo su mano en señal de despedida a lo que apareció una puerta que daba a no sé dónde, para luego meterse y esta desaparece-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Muy bien, esto se va a poner feo! –Decía mientras miraba la puerta de mi habitación con un poco de temor- Ya nada… mejor comienzo a buscar… -dije tomando mi alforja para luego salir de mi habitación y comenzar con este juego-

Desde una dimensión diferente en la cual no había nada excepto un televisor gigante y un sofá en el cual se encontraba Discord usando unas gafas 3D mientras comía palomitas de maíz y al lado de él había un vaso grande de soda.

_**Discord:**_ Muy bien humano ya te di la motivación… ahora vamos a ver cuánto puedes entretenerme… muahahahahahaha.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Nano – Hysteria (acoustic version) ( watch?v=Pk3EUwBzDuw)_


	13. Chapter 13: Bromas, Acertijos y ¿Caos P2

**Capítulo 13: Bromas, Acertijos y… ¿Caos? (Parte 2)**

_**(Castillo de Canterlot)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

_**Opening de la Historia: **__Totalfat – Place to Try ( watch?v=uX6a3jKcYDA)_

* * *

><p>Con la salida del draconequs de la habitación dando inicio a su diversión Aaron se dispuso a seguirle el juego, sin saber las sorpresas que se llevaría en esta travesía para recuperar su forma original.<p>

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien, si lo que dijo Discord es verdad, entonces será mejor vaya con cautela si no quiero terminar… *glup*…muerto… -dijo tragando saliva para luego darse valor a sí misma, a lo que ella con la mente centrada dijo: Comencemos…

La alicornio salió de su habitación para toparse con la sorpresa de que el pasillo está completamente alterado, nada de lo que había allí tenía lógica: Las pequeñas mesas que habían en el pasillo estaban flotando, los cuadros que estaban en las paredes estaban alterados, los colores de las paredes y baldosas eran diferentes, los ventanales parecían estar hechos de caramelo, y todas las puertas estaban de cabeza.

_**Aaron**_: Okeeey… así no es como recuerdo que estaba el castillo…. Eso no importa debo seguir y así le pondré fin a esto –dijo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Ella caminaba por los pasillos distorsionados cuidando de cada paso que daba y siempre volteando a ver en cada esquina antes de cambiar de pasillo, mientras caminaba algo le llamo la atención, era de que no habían guardias dentro del castillo, ni uno solo estaba en los puestos que se supone ellos debía resguardar, Aaron llego hasta el pasillo anterior al salón de fiesta asomando su cabeza por las esquina para observar si había peligro.

_**Aaron**_: Nada por aquí –dijo viendo a la izquierda del pasillo-… ni nada por acá –dijo viendo a la derecha del pasillo-… ¡Perfecto! pasillo despejado... –dijo caminando hacia la derecha mientras miraba hacia atrás-… ahora solo debo llegar al salón de fiesta sin que nadie me escuche y… *Pow*... –el joven chocó contra algo que hizo que esta callera hacia el piso, y al levantar la mirada nota que era Strong Hammer con quien se había estrellado el cual le estaba dando la espada- ¿Hammer?... co-como llegas-aste aquí?... –interrogo la joven alicornio a su amigo un tanto nervioso mientras se levantaba, este no la volteo a ver hacia atrás, pero lo que vio fue algo que le helo la sangre a Aaron-

_**Strong Hammer**_: La cuestión no es como llegue aquí… sino lo que vas a hacer ahora que estoy aquí… -dijo dándose la vuelta y para sorpresa de Aaron al verla a la esclerótica de sus ojos esta los tenía de color negro y su iris verde brillaba con mucha intensidad, parecía poseído mientras que sus cascos estaban cubiertos de un líquido rojo, lo que lo puso más nervioso-

_**Aaron**_: *glup*… Ha-Hammer… so-so-soy yo Aa-aron… ¿no me re-reconoces…? -decía caminando de espalda mientras veía como el pony amarillo se acercaba hacia ella con sus cascos ensangrentados mientras lo veía con una mirada sádica-

_**Strong Hammer**_: Vamos a divertirnos… -fue lo único que dijo para luego ponerse en posición de combate-

_**Aaron**_: Hammer soy yo… no quiero lastimarte… -decía viendo como levantaba su casco en el aire que parecía querer romperle la cara, cosa que no logro pues se agacho a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, lo único que logro fue atravesar su melena, rompiendo la pared detrás de ella cuando se tiró al piso para evadirlo-

_**Aaron**_: ¡Eso estuvo cerca!… -pensaba el joven con una mirada de sorpresa, el vio que el pony iba a arremeter con otro golpe, Aaron no quería pelear contra él, así que decidió que lo mejor era perderlo de vista, al momento de que lanzo el segundo golpe la joven salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo- ¡A que no me atrapas a que no me atrapas, WUJUUUU…! –Decía moviendo sus cascos al lado de sus orejas mientras le hacía gestos molestos a Hammer como sacarle la lengua y agitarla de un lado a otro-

El pony terrestre poseso mostro una cara de desagrado por la acción de Aaron haciendo que este comenzara a perseguirlo, Aaron salió corriendo a lo largo de varios pasillos tratando ganar ventaja de distancia de su perseguidor, tomando en cuenta de no alejarse demasiado del salón de fiesta, en una de esos cambios de pasillo, Hammer poseso estaba a punto de agarrar a su víctima, pero cuando esta doblo hacia un pasillo, el poni se confundió pues cuando llego vio que Aaron había desaparecido.

_**Strong Hammer**_: A donde se habrá metido… -decía caminando a lo largo del pasillo, viendo a todos lados mientras pasaba por el inmenso corredor, pero de lo que no se fijó que una armadura en particular lo veía pasar. El pony amarillo solo sigue caminando hasta doblar en una esquina, cuando lo hizo, la alicornio salió de su escondite de metal dando un suspiro de alivio-

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro*… No puedo creer que haya funcionado, realmente esperaba que destrozara la armadura, que bueno que no fue así… -decía la alicornio susurrando para no ser escuchada-… es bueno saber que Hammer es un poco ingenuo… será mejor que valla al salón de fiesta antes de que me atrapen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Castillo de Canterlot - Salón de fiesta)<strong>_

La alicornio camino sigilosamente hasta que finalmente llego hasta la puerta del salón, ella empuja la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera lentamente mientras entraba en la inmensa habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y usando un hechizo de bloqueo evitando que alguien pudiera entrar.

_**Aaron**_: Perfecto… Mi primera prueba… -dijo acercándose hasta el gran instrumento de color negro que se encontraba al fondo del lugar, hasta que finalmente llego hasta estar cerca del piano viendo que sobre este se encontraba un pergamino enrollado. La joven decide tomar el pergamino, lo abre y comienza a leerlo.

"_Muy bien mi querida amiga, fue divertido verte correr por tu vida, sin embargo aquí es cuando todo se pone más serio, en este carta te dejare un acertijo, un acertijo que deberás descifrar, para obtener uno de los ingredientes que necesitaras, si tu antigua forma quieres recuperar._

"_Buena suerte a todas los ponis, y con eso me refiero a ti Aaron._

_Atentamente: Discord "El amo del Caos y la Discordia"_

_PD.: Mientras más tiempo pase más caóticas y divertidas las cosas se pondrán, así que por mi demórate todo el tiempo que quieras _XD_._

Aaron había terminado de leer la carta y en su rostro se veía las ganas de querer golpear algo, pero simplemente se limitó a arrugar el pergamino mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se formaba una "X" sobre su sien.

_**Aaron**_: Y de paso tiene el descaro de poner un emoticón el muy hijo de… no no…, no pierdas los estribos. –Dijo el joven calmándose volviendo a arreglar el pergamino y empieza a leer el escrito- Que tenemos aquí…

"_**Una historia de aves sin voz"**_

"_Primero llego el presumido pelicano,_

_Ansioso de ser recompensado_

_Moviendo sus alas blancas._

_Luego partió una_

_Silenciosa paloma,_

_Volando más allá del pelicano,_

_Tan lejos como podía._

_Una urraca entro,_

_Volando más alto que la paloma,_

_Solo para mostrar que podía._

_Un cisne se desliza_

_Para encontrar un nicho de paz_

_A lado de un ave amiga._

_Finalmente llego el cuervo_

_Llegando rápidamente a su parada _

_Graznando y después durmiendo._

_Quien mostrara el camino,_

_Quien será la llave_

_Quien llevara _

_A la recompensa dorada_."

_**Aaron**_: º º º º… muuuy bieeeen… no entendí ni jota… A ver, una rima muy mala, un pelicano, una paloma, una urraca, un cisme, y un cuervo, todas son aves que van volando y aterrizando. No tiene sentido, para que me envió aquí el acertijo anterior si este acertijo habla de aves y no de un instrumento. –decía mirando el pergamino confundido-

Me quede como una hora dándole vueltas a ese acertijo, no tenía nada de sentido, y cada vez me impacientaba más sabiendo que a cada minuto que pasa mis oportunidades de volver a la normalidad se alejaban, no lo pude evitar más y con enojo golpee con fuerza las teclas del piano, pero para mi sorpresa esta no generaron ningún ruido.

_**Aaron**_:... º º º º… ¿estará dañado…? -dije comenzando a pasar mi casco por las teclas, pero ninguna hacia ruido, seguía tocando uno por uno las teclas hasta que finalmente una tecla si sonó y las otras que le seguían hasta que completé una octava, para luego que la siguiente tecla no sonara.

_**(N.A.: Para los que no sepan que es una octava, es el grupo formado de 12 teclas de un piano; 5 negras y 7 blancas. Los pianos pueden poseer hasta siete u ocho octavas. Interesante verdad **_**XD**_**)**_

_**Aaron**_: ¿Porque solo esta octava es la única que suena? …º º º º… un momento… "_una historia de aves sin voz_"… -me quede pensando colocando mi casco en mi mentón hasta que se me prendió el foco- "ESO ES" –exclame parándome sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado- "Una historia de pájaros sin voz" es la descripción de este piano; Ahora que lo veo las aves que se mencionan son de color blanco y negro al igual que los colores de las teclas en el piano; Y el acertijo mismo me está dando el orden en el que debo tocarlas. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! –Dije y comencé a tocar las teclas del piano-

_**Aaron**_: El pelicano es aquí, luego la paloma, la urraca esta sobre la paloma entonces está aquí, el cisne va al lado de la paloma, y por ultimo viene el cuervo que está aquí.

Al tocar la última tecla el piano comenzó a entonarse solo y comenzó a tocar una melodía la cual no reconocí al instante pero luego de escucharla un rato la reconocí perfectamente (NA: Musica de piano: _"Talias Theme - Two Steps from Hell" watch?v=19L9Z11D3K8),_ la reconocí por que esa era una de las canciones que mi madre tocaba, según ella le recordaba a alguien, un buen amigo de su juventud que ella extrañaba; cuando dejo de tocar este comenzó a vibrar de forma extraña hasta que la tapa del mismo se abre de golpe, al hacerlo, de este sale un pie purpura que le pega de lleno en la cara, la joven estaba a punto de estallar otra vez, pero se limitó a calmarse y darle una probada al pie purpura de su cara

_**Aaron**_: *sonido de alguien probando algo*… pasas… de toda la variedad de frutas que existen en Eqüestria, tenía que ser de… ¡PASAS!… -al parecer las pasas no eran de su agrado-

La joven se quitó de inmediato el desastre pastelero de su cara haciendo gestos de desaprobación, después de eso pudo ver que dentro del piano se encontraba una funda con un polvo de color dorado".

_**Aaron**_: Supongo que este debe ser el primer implemento… -miraba el polvo mientras lo tomaba con mi magia para guardarlo en mi alforja-… ¡MUY BIEN DISCORD YA TENGO EL PRIMER OBJETO ¿AHORA QUE?! –grite observando el techo como si pensara que él estaba viéndome desde arriba, curiosamente así era, pues desde el lugar en el que se encontraba Discord, la pantalla del televisor mostraba una perspectiva hacia abajo-

_**Discord:**_ Vaya se tomó su tiempo en resolver este acertijo, pero a decir verdad tardo menos que la mayoría de a los que le he aplicado este acertijo, él está en el segundo lugar de resolver este acertijo tan rápido. –Dijo el draconequs observando intrigado a Aaron- Talvez sea quien creo que es, pero para ello necesito realizar más pruebas. –Chasqueo sus dedos y un pergamino apareció enfrente de Aaron-

_**Aaron**_: Haber, que tenemos aquí… -decía desenrollando el pergamino para comenzar a leerlo-

"_Felicidades Aaron, lograste resolver el acertijo, déjame felicitarte por tu gran trabajo dándote este rima: *El polvo dorado has encontrado, pero eso solo es un recado, para el siguiente objeto poder encontrar, entonces un vuelo a Ponyville deberás realizar, pero debes tener cuidado, pues los pegasos no siempre son de agrado, y para que las cosas se hagan de manera adecuada, lamento decir que tu magia no usaras por una temporada. Eso es todo. Atentamente: Discord"…_

_**Aaron**_: Debe de ser una broma verdad –dije quejándome-, él quiere que vuele de Canterlot a Ponyville volando, eso me va a tomar horas –me quejaba internamente-. Ya Aaron, tienes que controlarte, por ahora lo mejor es que deje de perder el tiempo y me ponga en marcha. –Dije para luego salir por una de las ventanas del lugar hacia el patio y dirigiéndome hacia Ponyville-

_**Discord**_: JA… el niño es bueno, normalmente ese acertijo es para ser resuelto en dos hora como mínimo –decía jalándose la barba de chivo que tenía-… Bien vamos a ponerle algo de emoción a esto… mmm… ¡YA SE!... que sea algo persecucioso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Espacio aéreo entre Canterlot y Ponyville)<strong>_

La joven alicornio estaba volando con un poco de prisa, pues tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido en el primer acertijo, además de que no sabía cuántos más tendría que resolver.

_**Aaron**_: ¡COMO DIABLOS LE HACEN LOS GUARDIAS REALES PARA VOLAR DESDE CANTERLOT A PONYVILLE MIENTRAS JALAN UNA MALDITA CARRETA QUE FACILMETNTE LES TRIPLICA EL TAMAÑO, ADEMAS QUE PARECEN ESTAR HECHAS DE ORO, Y DE PASO, TIENEN QUE LLEVAR A LAS PRINCESAS SOBRE ELLAS… (¬ _¬)… "No es que las princesas sean pesadas"… PERO NO MAMEN, NI SIQUIERA SE NOTA QUE HAGAN EL MINIMO ESFUERZO!

Se quejaba la joven alicornio mientras jadeaba un poco por el vuelo de hora y media que había realizado mientras que aun veía que Ponyville estaba muy lejos. Ella noto que el cielo estaba muy nublado, pero estas nubes eran extrañas, pues eran de color rosa, hasta que de una de las nubes soltó una gota que le cayó en la punta de la nariz.

_**Aaron**_: *snif* *snif*… ¿chocolate? –acto seguido de lamer la gota para probarla-… Sip, es chocolate… ¿es enserio, lluvia de leche con chocolate?… viejo tienes un problema… aunque ya me estaba dando sed… -dijo sujetándose la garganta-… bueno, como dice el viejo dicho: "si la vida te da limones…" –acto seguido comenzó a volar de espaldas para beber las gotas de lluvia que luego se convirtió en una lluvia un poco más fuerte-

_**Aaron**_: Discord dijo algo de que me cuidara pero no he visto amenaza alguna desde que salí del castillo –pensaba mientras volaba de espaldas viendo hacia el cielo que desde hace un rato estaba nublado lloviendo tapando al sol, haciendo que el aspecto de la tarde sea más oscuro -… además, a que se habrá referido con eso de que los pegasos no son de agrado. -En ese momento una sombra pasó rápido al lado de él-

_**Aaron**_: ¡WOW! ¡¿Que fue eso?! -se detuvo en seco mientras veía a la sombra volar que ahora sí pudo reconocer- ¡¿SILVER…?! –en ese momento la joven sintió como por instinto que algo iba a atacarla por detrás, haciendo que girara como queriendo hacer un mortal hacia atrás, mientras lo hacía se quedó perpleja al ver que casi era cortada por una espada que la superaba en tamaño, sintiendo como el filo de la espada le rosaba el lomo y cortando un poco su melena- ¡¿RAIN…?! –dijo estupefacto al ver como los dos pegasos se reunieron y la veían con una mirada sádica y tenebrosa, pues sus ojos estaban igual que los de Strong Hammer-

_**Silver Sword**_: Hola Aaron que gusto verte… -dijo sonriendo de forma sádica-

_**Rain Forest**_: Es verdad, es un gusto verte… -dijo haciendo lo mismo para luego ambos reírse a carcajadas-

_**Aaron**_: Rain, Silver… ¿están aquí por lo que creo que están aquí…? -decía viendo a los dos pegasos mientras discretamente veía en todas las direcciones para buscar una ruta de escape-

_**Silver Sword**_: Vaya… además de linda, eres lista… -dijo riéndose-

_**Rain Forest**_: No me digas que te gusta… -miro al pegaso sonriendo aun con esa expresión en su rostro-

_**Silver Sword**_: Es una yegua ahora, y dudo mucho que pueda reunir todos los ingredientes a tiempo… y sería un desperdicio no aprovechar ese cuerpo… -decía aun con esa sonrisa sádica-

_**Rain Forest**_: Como quieras, aunque espero que no te moleste que este algo maltratada y con algunos cortes.

_**Silver Sword**_: Solo no le lastimes la cara… -dijo observándome relamiendo sus labios-

_**Rain Forest**_: No te prometo intentarlo, pero intentare intentarlo. –dijo moviendo su espada preparándose para atacar-

_**Aaron**_: Maldición, de Rain no me preocupo, soy más veloz que ella, o al menos la espada le hace demasiado peso y la hace predecible… -decía mirando a la pegaso lavanda-… el problema es Silver… -dijo viendo al pegaso gris-… él es mucho más rápido que yo, necesito deshacerme de ambos pero mi prioridad será escapar de Silver.

Los pegasos emprendieron el vuelo para atacar a Aaron, el voló hacia atrás pero imperceptiblemente volaba en diagonal, como queriendo que ellos la persiguieran pero a su vez estuvieran volando en dirección a Ponyville.

_**Aaron**_: Perfecto… los tengo justo donde los quería… ahora necesito perderlos pero como, no tengo nada con que distraerlos, un momento… si tengo –dijo observando hacia abajo viendo el frondoso y espeso Bosque Everfree debajo de el- ¡Lotería! –Sonrió de forma maliciosa- ¡OIGAN PAR DE TONTOS… ¿QUIEREN ATRAPARME?... VENGAN POR MI! –le grito a los dos pegasos haciendo que estos se enojaran, a lo que la alicornio hico una acrobacia para luego dirigirse en picada hacia el piso-

Los pegasos gris y lavanda hicieron lo mismo, a lo que los tres estaban cayendo en picada a gran velocidad hacia el piso el cual estaba más y más cerca, la alicornio blanca casi era atrapada por los pegasos, pero al momento que iban a tomarla por sus cascos traseros, atravesaron las frondosas hojas de los árboles, reteniéndolos un poco y a lo que llegaron al piso, Aaron batió sus alas de golpe, haciendo que la tierra y polvo se levantaran bruscamente formando una nube de polvo, cuando los pegasos llegaron a la nube de polvo batieron sus alas con fuerzas para deshacerse de la tierra que les impedía ver, para sorpresa de ambos pegasos vieron que su presa había escapado.

_**Rain Forest**_: Es tu culpa que haya escapado –regaño la pegaso lavanda al pegaso gris-

_**Silver Sword**_: Oye… tú eras quien volaba más lento que yo –dijo echándole la culpa a Rain-

_**Rain Forest**_: A donde se abra metido… -pregunto molesta-

_**Silver Sword**_: No pudo ir muy lejos… -dijo observando su entorno y vio que unas ramas del suelo estaban rotas-… seguro se fue por allí… -dijo señalando el camino de ramas rotas-

_**Rain Forest**_: Y que esperamos, me muero por rebanar ese cuerpo suyo que tiene –decía frotando el filo de su espada con su casco-

_**Silver Sword**_: Vámonos pues… -dijo el pegaso y ambos se fueron por la dirección que había señalado Silver-

_**Aaron**_: Que hago que hago que hago que hago que hago… -decía corriendo por el camino de hojas, charcos de leche con chocolate y arboles-…

_**Silver**_: Aaron no corras, solo queremos hablar contigo… -se escuchó a lo lejos a los pegasos que me seguían,-

_**Aaron**_: No no no no no no… debo hacer algo, pero no sé qué hacer… Espera ya se… -dijo para luego saltar hacia unos arbustos para ocultarse, un momento después se escuchó como los pegasos pasaron cerca de su escondite, pero siguieron de largo, la lluvia continuó hasta que formó un charco de leche chocolatada frente a él, en el cual curiosamente podía ver su reflejo-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Porque…? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?... Lagartija súper desarrollada esto es tu culpa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ponyville – 7 pm)<strong>_

Aaron había caminado por el bosque por varias horas, la noche se había hecho presente.

_**Aaron**_: ¡WUUJUU SIGO VIVO… y completito…! -dije eso ultimo mirándome un casco como observando un anillo-… ¡A VER A QUE TE SUPO ESO!… jejeje… Bien ya estoy en Ponyville… ¿Ahora qué?... -dije hacia el cielo, en eso un pergamino apareció enfrente de mi- Adonde deberé ir… -dije abriendo el pergamino-

"_A Ponyville finalmente has llegado, pero tu aventura aún no ha acabado, para el siguiente objeto encontrar, al ayuntamiento deberás llegar, pero mucho cuidado al caminar, los Ponyvillenses de muy mal carácter están. Al ayuntamiento llegar, tú mismo la petición de la prueba deducirás, y para eso lograr, como aventurero deberás pensar. Y como un extra de pimienta, fuiste ascendido a niñera, y de potrillas cuidaras, pero muy pronto sabrás, que a veces el cuidar, mucho te puede costar"_

_**Aaron**_: ¡¿Es enserio… tienes que escribir en rima?!… *suspiro*… Sigamos con esto, -dije tirando el pergamino, ya que según este no lo necesito-… espera un momento… dijo potrillas…

_**¿?:**_ Buenas noches señorita, está perdida… -se escuchó detrás de ella quien de inmediato reconoció la voz de quien había hablado-

_**Aaron**_: Sweetie Belle…-pensó la alicornio- Niñas… como están… ha pasado tiempo verdad… -dije dándome vuelta para ver a las potrillas detrás de mí, quienes eran nada más ni nada menos que las CMC-

_**Scootaloo**_: No sé a qué se refiere señorita, pues es la primera vez que la vemos –dijo la pequeña pegaso y sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza-

_**Aaron**_: Niñas… soy yo… Aaron. –dije pero las niñas no me creyeron-

_**Applebloom**_: No lo creo, después de todo Aaron es un semental, no una yegua… -contesto la potrilla-

_**Aaron**_: Les digo que soy Aaron… sé que es difícil creerlo, pero es cierto que soy Aaron –me las quede viendo mientras ellas me veían incrédulas de mi palabra, excepto Sweetie Belle quien se me quedo viendo a los ojos-

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Oigan… creo que si está diciendo la verdad

_**Applebloom**_: De que hablas Sweetie Belle, Aaron es un semental, no una yegua.

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Yo sé… pero… -dijo viéndome- algo en ella me hace creer que es Aaron… no lo sé.

_**Aaron**_: Necesitan pruebas… bien… les daré pruebas… *respiración profunda*… Applebloom, tú te quedaste dormida al lado de la abuela Smith mientras observaban un álbum de fotos; Scootaloo, tu caíste de la mesa de la casa club mientras intentabas realizar una pirueta en tu scooter; Sweetie Belle, gracias a ti me di como 8 portazos en la nariz el día antes de que me fuera a Canterlot con las princesas.

Cuando termine de hablar las niñas me vieron con sorpresa, ya que todo lo que había dicho el único que podría saberlo era yo.

_**Scootaloo**_: Aaron… en verdad eres tu… -dijo mirándome detenidamente-

_**Aaron**_: Aunque no lo crean… sí.

_**Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle**_: ¡AAAAROOOON!… -dijeron las potrillas para lanzarse sobre mí y darme un abrazo-

_**Applebloom**_: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, porque no has venido a visitar, porque eh eh eh eh eh.

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Aaron me gusta tu nueva melena…

_**Scootaloo**_: Cuando obtuviste tu cutie mark?…

_**Applebloom, Sweetie Belle**_: º º º º… Cutie Mark? –Dijeron a la vez confundidas, para luego ver mi flanco y notan con sorpresa que tenía mi cutie mark-… WOW… CUANDO OBTUVISTE TU CUTI… *balbuceo*…. –no les deje terminaran su frase, pues tenía miedo de que Rain y Silver notaran que estuvieran cerca.

_**Aaron**_: (en su mente: Niñas… por favor… que timbre de voz)… Es bueno ver que no han cambiado… -dije soltándolas-

_**Scootaloo**_: A diferencia de ti, que fue lo que te paso…

_**Aaron**_: Una PLAGA llamada Discord… -dije frunciendo el ceño-

_**Applebloom**_: ¡Lo sabía!... sabía que por él los ponys estaban actuando extraños…

_**Aaron**_: Extraños… -pregunte confundido-

_**Scootaloo: **_Es verdad… parecía como si estuviesen_**…**_

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Poseídos…? -dije y ellas asintieron con la cabeza, en eso recordé el motivo por el que estaba aquí-… de veras que me gustaría conversar niñas pero debo ir al ayuntamiento si quiero ponerle fin a esto, además al parecer están aquí porque necesito cuidar de ustedes, así que mejor me cuentan todo de camino hacia allá… Ah pero eso sí, sean sigilosas, no podemos permitir que nos encuentren. –Ellas asentaron con la cabeza-

De camino al ayuntamiento me contaron todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de la situación, al parecer el pueblo estaba igual que el castillo, no había muchos ponys rondando por las calles y me contaron que ellas estaban afuera porque se asustaron al ver a los ponys así por lo que decidieron que tenían que buscar un lugar seguro. Mientras caminábamos ocultándonos, pude reconocer a varios ponys que eran mis amigos cuando estaba en Ponyville, como por ejemplo estaban Derpy, Doctor Whooves, Cheerilee, Thunderlane, Cloudchaser, Rose, Lyra, entre otros. También me dijeron que sus hermanas ni las demás elementos de la armonía estaban en el pueblo, debido a eso fue que Discord pudo hacer de las suyas aquí.

_**Aaron**_: Bien, llegamos –dije observando con cuidado los alrededores percatándome de que nadie nos viera y caminábamos quedito hacia la puerta del ayuntamiento-

_**Scootaloo**_: Por que vinimos al ayuntamiento a todo esto… -me pregunto la pequeña pegaso-

_**Aaron**_: Necesito resolver un par de acertijos más para poder volver todo a la normalidad, eso y recuperar mi forma con esto… -decía mostrándoles el polvo dorado-

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Y que es ese polvo dorado…

_**Aaron**_: No estoy seguro de lo que es, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que lo necesito para preparar el brebaje que me devolverá a la normalidad.

_**Applebloom**_: Y entonces porque Discord puso así a todos los ponys… -me pregunto confundida-

_**Aaron**_: Según ese lunático dice que porque se sentía aburrido y quería divertirse con alguien, y al parecer yo era la victima adecuada. –Dije parándome en frente de la puerta-… Niñas, no sé lo que haya detrás de estas puertas, pero cualquier cosa, necesito que me prometan que obedecerán lo que les diga… entendido. –Dije viendo firmemente a las niñas-

_**CMC**_: Entendido –contestaron al unísono en voz baja-

_**Aaron**_: Bien siguiente prueba… aquí vamos…. –dije abriendo las puertas para llevar una gran sorpresa, el lugar estaba decorado a manera de película de aventuras, como las de Indiana Jones, había un pasillo largo hecho de piedras que estaban agrietadas, lianas por todos lados y muchas telarañas por todos lados -

_**CMC**_: ¡WOOOOOOW… INCREIIIBLEEE! –Exclamaron las niñas por el escenario-

_**Scootaloo: **_Oigan crusaders… ¿esto no les recuerda un poco a Daring Do…?

_**Aaron: **_¿Daring quién?

_**Scootaloo: **_Daring Do… una pegaso aventurera de un libro de ficción, según Rainbow Dash, ella es la más grandiosa pegaso después de ella claro. He leído sus historias y este escenario se parece mucho a uno que describen en un volumen_**.**_

_**Aaron: **_Una pegaso aventurera… º º º º…_** "**__Al ayuntamiento llegar, tú mismo la petición de la prueba deducirás, y para eso lograr, como aventurero deberás pensar"… _Con que a eso se refería con lo de pensar como aventurero. –Pensaba sobre el escrito de aquel pergamino- Continuemos…

Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo por un rato hasta llegar a una sala llena de baldosas llamativas, era extraño cada baldosa tenía dibujada la cutie mark de algún pony, curiosamente reconocí todas, pues eran de los ponyvillenses, y al fondo del salón había una especie de vaso de cristal y arrimado a este había una caja pequeña.

_**Applebloom**_: Eso debe ser lo que estás buscando verdad Aaron… vamos a tomarlo… -decía Applebloom moviendo su casco hacia delante para comenzar a caminar-

_**Aaron**_: ¡ESPERA! -exclame e inmediatamente la tomé con mis cascos para detenerla de que pisara la primera baldosa- Este lugar puede estar llena de trampas… –le dije mientras observaba el piso-

_**Sweetie Belle**_: ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso Aaron…? -pregunto dudando de mi palabra- A mí me parece un piso común y corriente, exceptuando por las cutie marks claro.

_**Aaron**_: Pues ahora lo comprobaremos… -deje a un lado a Applebloom y buscaba a mi alrededor algo que lanzar, hasta que encontré una roca- Las rocas primero… -dije bromeando-

Yo lancé la roca hacia una baldosa, a lo que está se hundió en el piso, haciendo que de ambos lado del salón salieran disparadas muchas flechas a gran velocidad. Esto sorprendió mucho a las niñas, en especial a Applebloom que trago saliva, me imagino que estaba sorprendida de pensar que pudo haber sido ella la que recibiera las flechas-

_**Aaron**_: Ahora me creen…

_**CMC**_: Aja… -las niñas contestaron lentamente aun con esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro-

_**Aaron:**_ Muy bien… debe haber algo que nos debe permitir llegar hasta allá… dije observando el entorno-… que será qué será que será… -dije viendo de un lado a otro hasta que dirija la vista al suelo-… mmm… que raro… reconozco todas las cutie marks de aquí…

_**Scootaloo**_: Miren… aquí está la de Rainbow Dash… -anuncio Scootaloo señalando una baldosa-

_**Applebloom**_: Acá está la de Derpy… -anuncio Applebloom señalando otra baldosa-

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Y acá está la de Fluttershy… -anuncio Sweetie Belle señalando otra baldosa-

Yo observaba las baldosas una a una, pude reconocer que muchas eran de varios pegasos, aun no veía el truco, hasta que finalmente di con una que no encajaba, era una de tres girasoles con un rostro sonriente que formaban un triángulo, era la cutie mark de Cheerilee. Yo vi la siguiente fila y vi que también había una cutie mark que no encajaba, era la de tres globos de fiesta, dos de color celeste y uno de color amarillo, indudablemente era la cutie mark de Pinkie Pie, y así seguí viendo las otras filas

_**Aaron**_: niñas… creo que ya descifre como llegar hasta allá… -dije acercando mi casco para pisar la baldosa de Cheerilee- por favor que esta sea… -rogaba para mis adentros y finalmente pisar la baldosa, unos segundos después no pasó nada-… Bien niñas escuchen, pisen donde yo pise, para que se guíen solo pisen las baldosas con cutie marks de ponys terrestres, entendido… -dije saltando a la siguiente baldosa y ellas me siguieron-

Seguimos saltando con cuidado por cada baldosa, casi estábamos a punto de llegar pero para mala suerte, Applebloom no preciso bien donde caer terminando parada sobre una baldosa de pegaso.

_**Applebloom**_: OH OH…

_**Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Aaron**_: ¡APPLEBLOOM! –Exclamamos a la vez, acto seguido de lanzarme hacia ella tan rápido para quitarla de esa baldosa pero fue tarde, la trampa se había accionado, haciendo que las flechas salieran disparas a mí y Applebloom-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡SCOOTALOO, SWEETIE BELLE, SIGAN HACIA EL FRENTE! –di la orden tomando rápidamente a Applebloom entre mis cascos para luego saltar de un lado a otro haciendo todas las acrobacias que podía para esquivar las flechas, estaba a punto de salir del fuego de las flechas, pero una fuerza extraña me desestabilizo, haciendo que cayera sobre una baldosa de pegaso, en un segundo vi que varias flechas iban dirigidas a nosotros, yo no pensé, solo actué, rápidamente cubrí a Applebloom con mis alas como formando una barrera, haciendo que varias flechas impactaran en mis alas pero me aseguré de que ninguna la tocara a ella, seguido de dar una gran maroma y finalmente llegue hasta el podio que estaba al fondo del lugar-

_**Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo**_: ¡APPLEBLOOM, AARON! –Gritaron las niñas quienes estaban ya en el podio-

_**Applebloom**_: ¿Que paso…? -decía algo mareada por el pequeño viaje que hizo-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡¿Estas bien… no te paso nada… estas herida… dime cuantos cascos vez?! –decía rápidamente que no le di tiempo a contestar-

_**Applebloom**_: Estoy bie… ¡AARON TUS ALAS!… -dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par señalando rápidamente mis alas las cuales tenía varias flechas incrustadas y saliendo un líquido rojo-

_**Aaron**_: ¡WOW! -dije mientras observaba las flechas pues a pesar de estar en mis alas no sentía que esta me haya lastimado, ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno-

_**Applebloom**_: Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, de veras lo lamento, no salte lo suficiente y ahora estas herido y… -decía alterándose un poco-

_**Aaron**_: Applebloom… cálmate… no me duelen… -dije acercando mi boca a las flechas para sacarlas, al hacerlo note que esta no tenía una punta afilada, más bien tenía una especie plástico, (como las que tienen los adornos para pegarse a los vidrios y cosas así) y tenían un agujero en el centro del cual chorreaba un líquido rojo-…

_**Sweetie Belle**_: ¿son juguetes?...

_**Aaron**_: Eso parece… *snif* *snif*… mmm… esto no es sangre… -acto seguido de probar el líquido rojo de mi ala-

_**CMC**_: ¡ugh! –Dijeron las niñas que vieron que probé el líquido rojo-

_**Aaron**_: *degustando*…º º º º… ¿mermelada de fresa? –dije confundido-

_**Scootaloo**_: Entonces… no estas herido

_**Aaron**_: Creo que no… -dije calmado- bueno niñas allí está, el segundo objeto… -dije tomando el vaso de cristal, guardándolo en la alforja-… OYE DISCORD –dije hacia arriba-, YA TENGO EL SEGUNDO OBJETO… PERO ANTES DE SEGUIR NECESITO CAMBIAR LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO… ME GUSTARIA QUE NO INVOLUCRASES A LAS NIÑAS O A ALGUN OTRO PONY EN ESTO… ESTE ASUNTO ES ENTRE TU Y YO, NO NECESITAMOS INVOLUCRAR A NADIE MAS.

Al decir esto un flash apareció sobre el podio donde estaba el vaso, para luego mostrar al draconequs

_**Discord**_: Vaya, veo que el niño no quiere jugar según las reglas del juego… si no quieres jugar solo debes darte por vencido y aceptar tu final.

_**Aaron**_: No me vengas con eso Discord –dije de forma tranquila pero a la vez seria-… por mi lado no hay problema en seguir con este juego, pero no involucres a ponys inocentes, en especial a los potrillos.

_**Discord**_: Lamento decirte que esto también es parte de tu prueba, si no eres capaz de cuidar a tres niñas mientras realizas una misión, como esperas proteger a todos. Aunque tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué no solo volaste con las niñas para llegar aquí y tomar el vaso?

_**Aaron**_: …º º º º… *facehoof* (En mi mente: ¡PUUUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEEE PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIO ESO DESDE UN PRINCIPIOOOOOOOOOOO!)

_**Discord**_: Como sea, solo vine a darte la siguiente rima en persona. –a lo que dijo eso mi mente volvió a la realidad para escuchar lo que me iba a decir-

_**Aaron**_: Bien… cuál es el siguiente problema…

_**Discord**_: *cof* *cof*… escucha: "Hasta ahora tus metas has alcanzado, pero aun te falta un recado, para el ultimo objeto encontrar, en el castillo de las dos hermanas deberás buscar, pero el castillo lleno de trampas estará, y si quieres que nadie herido pueda resultar, con las leyes de la física te deberás apoyar"… Por cierto, en esta ocasión no podrás usar ni tus alas ni tu cuerno… quiero divertirme viendo como solucionas las cosas sin estas… -dijo señalando mis alas- además las niñas te deben acompañar o sino el juego acabara

_**Aaron**_: Pero antes dime: ¿Dónde queda el castillo de las dos hermanas…?

_**Discord**_: En el bosque Everfree…

_**Aaron**_: ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que me meta en el bosque Everfree, de noche, con tres niñas, y con las múltiples criaturas peligrosas que podrían matarnos en un segundo, y de paso que no puedo usar mi magia ni mis alas?

_**Discord**_: Nadie te pidió que te metas en estos momentos… pero si es tu decisión hacerlo, pues allá tú.

_**Aaron**_: ¡ESO NI DE BROMA!... prefiero quedarme como yegua el resto de mi vida a tener que llevar a las niñas al interior del bosque Everfree.

_**Scootaloo**_: No te preocupes por eso Aaron, nosotras ya hemos entrado en el bosque Everfree de noche. –dijo la pegaso naranja parándose a un lado mío-

_**Applebloom**_: Es cierto, además de que sabemos cómo llegar al castillo de las dos hermanas.

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Además que Ponyville no es muy seguro que digamos y si vamos contigo estaríamos más seguras, verdad chicas. –a lo que las chicas respondieron "Si" al unísono, yo solo las voltee a ver-

_**Aaron:**_ Si sus hermanas se enteran fijo me odiarían. –Dije queriendo que cambiaran de idea-

_**Scootaloo**_: Solo les explicamos lo que pasó y listo… Vamos Aaron, tú nos apoyaste cuando estabas en Ponyville con ideas para obtener nuestras cutie mark, ahora es nuestro turno de apoyarte a ti para conseguir de nuevo tu forma.

_**Aaron**_: Nada de lo que diga las va hacer cambiar de opinión verdad… –pregunte a las niñas quienes negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y diciendo "NO" de forma infantil-… *suspiro*… Bueno…

_**CMC**_: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CUTIE MARKS CRUSADERS AVENTURERAS! –yo me reí un poco por su entusiasmo, para luego hablarle a Discord-

_**Aaron**_: Parece que seguiremos con esto por un rato más, pero al menos puedo ponerle un hechizo al vaso para que no se rompa.

_**Discord**_: Vamos… eso no sería divertido… pero bueno tienes razón, incluso yo la tendría muy complicada si estuviera en tu situación… -chasqueo sus dedos y por un segundo el vaso brillo-… listo, ahora el vaso es cien por ciento indestructible… Bueno mi trabajo aquí está hecho…–dijo chasqueando los dedos para luego desaparecer-

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro*… Ahora que hago… si me interno en estos momentos en el bosque Everfree fijo que no salimos vivos, además de que en estos momentos todos los ponys están buscándome para atacarme, y si me ven solo me seguirán y se internaran en el bosque exponiéndolos a las criaturas de Everfree que sufran el mismo destino, pero si no lo hago gastare más tiempo que podría usarlo ahora y entonces… -pensaba para mis adentros-

_**Otro Aaron**_: Entonces vas a arriesgarlos a todos solo por recuperar tu forma

_**Aaron**_: ¡NI MADRES!... Sabes perfectamente que no hace nada para que otros salgan lastimado, pero en estos momentos cada segundo cuenta, no sé si el viaje me tome muchas horas y si algo ocurre en el bosque, o que un animal nos ataque, o que...

_**Otro Aaron**_: Pero Discord dijo que estaba en el bosque Everfree, por lo que no debe de estar muy lejos, digamos… te internas en el bosque Everfree a las 11:00 am que es cuando las criaturas están en menor actividad, gastes no se 5 horas caminando como mínimo, tienes las 4:00 pm, resuelve el problema que te menciono en que otras dos horas y listo, tienes suficiente tiempo para vengarte.

_**Aaron**_: Supongo que tienes razón… sabes… realmente necesitaba una segunda opinión, aunque sea yo mismo

_**Otro Aaron**_: Para qué crees que estoy aquí. Vamos Aaron, solo un día más y listo.

_**Aaron**_: Si, es verdad. –Dije para luego salir de mi cabeza y volver a la realidad- De acuerdo niñas, iremos a Everfree, pero lo haremos mañana. Por ahora necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche

_**Scootaloo**_: Y porque no vamos en estos momentos. –Me interrogo la pegaso naranja-

_**Aaron**_: Si supieran lo que me ha pasado desde que comenzó la mañana sabrían que en estos momentos necesito descansar, además de que en estos momentos las criaturas de Everfree son más activas. –le respondí-

_**Applebloom**_: Y si vamos a la casa club, ahí de seguro no hay nadie y podremos pasar la noche sin que nos encuentren.

_**Aaron**_: Supongo que eso servirá

_**Sweetie Belle**_: ¿Pero cómo llegaremos a la casa club con todos los ponys de allá afuera?

_**Aaron**_: Los evadiremos como lo hicimos para llegar aquí y ya.

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Oh bueno.

Después de irnos de la alcaldía caminamos por un largo rato por las calles de Ponyville que seguían siendo custodiadas por los ponys poseídos, fue bastante difícil no llamar la atención, pero de algún modo logramos llegar a la casa club. Cuando llegamos ya era bastante tarde y las niñas tenían sueño. Yo les dije que se quedaran dormidas, que yo me quedaría haciendo guardia pero las niñas dijeron que si no iba a dormir ellas tampoco. Por un rato ellas se quedaron viendo por las ventanas para ver si algún pony venia, pero el sueño les gano y se quedaron dormidas después de media hora. Yo las acomodé con cuidado para que durmieran sin contratiempos, enserio que fue tierno verlas dormir tranquilas, luego de eso me quede vigilando con las ideas claras y pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dimensión Alterna)(Narración en tercera persona)<strong>_

_**Discord**_: Aaron es muy interesante en verdad… realmente ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que sea el… -dijo riéndose pero luego su expresión cambio a una más nostálgica mientras miraba hacia arriba en su dimensión-

_**(Discord Flashback)**_

_Se ve al draconequs quien se veía mucho más joven casi como si tuviera 25 años o algo así, dentro de una biblioteca usando lentes mientras que en sus patas sostenía un libro de terror, él estaba metido leyendo su libro pero su lectura fue interrumpida por la llegada de un alicornio de aspecto similar al que poseía Aaron en este momento, solo que con la melena y cola más larga y de color crema, con ojos del mismo color, la cual se acercó hacia el draconequs y de forma amable lo llamo._

_**¿?:** _Discord...

_**Discord**_: Vaya, pero si es mi alicornio favorita… -decía el draconequs refiriéndose a la yegua-

_**¿?**_: Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre Discord…

_**Discord**_: Lo se, pero es más divertido llamarte así… -decía haciendo desaparecer el libro-

_**¿?**_: Vine a despedirme, pues me voy a tener que ir muy lejos y lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a ver. –al decir eso el draconequs se quitó sus lentes y los desapareció, el semblante de su rostro se notaba triste, pero él ya sabía desde antes sobre la noticia-

_**Discord**_: *suspiro*… supongo que así es… -decía acercándose a la alicornio hasta estar frente a ella y para luego ponerse a su altura- quiero que te cuides mucho… está bien… -decía con un rostro algo triste a lo que la alicornio puso su casco en la mejilla de Discord-

_**¿?**_: Discord… esto también es difícil para mí, pero… hay algo más que te vine a decir… mucho tiempo después alguien volverá, alguien muy importante para mí… talvez, y solo talvez… ¿podrías cuidar de él cuándo venga…? –Preguntó la alicornio a Discord-

_**Discord:**_ Supongo… que puedo hacer eso por ti, querida… -le respondió Discord a la alicornio-

_**¿?**_: Muchas gracias Discord, te prometo que jamás me olvidare de ti. –Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba al draconequs-

_**Discord**_: Ni yo de ti… -le respondió el abrazo-

_**(Fin del Flashback) **_

_**Discord**_: Talvez ese alguien seas tú Aaron… -pensaba el draconequs observando al alicornio observando el firmamento- Con esto lo averiguare.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Nano – Hysteria (acoustic version) ( watch?v=Pk3EUwBzDuw)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(LR18 STUDIOS - Set de Grabación)<strong>_

_**Light**_: Wow, un capitulo algo curioso, la verdad que este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo el escribirlo, además de que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y en un punto se me cruzaron los cables con respecto al capítulo anterior, pero bueno...

_**CMC**_: ¡HOLA LIGHT! –Se escuchó las voces de las potrillas detrás de mí-

_**Light**_: ¿Niñas… hey cómo está…? ...º º º º… momento… ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí? –las mire confundido-

_**Twilight**_: Hola Light como estas –dijo Twilight acercándose a mí-

_**Light**_: ¿Twilight?... ¿tú trajiste a las niñas al set? –pregunte confundido a la alicornio purpura-

_**Twilight**_: Si, es que ellas querían ver el set de grabación y bueno no pude decirles que no, espero que no te importa verdad.

_**Light**_: Para nada, el set está abierto para todos los ponys =D, de hecho… porque no me ayudan a cerrar este capítulo. –les pregunte a las ponys-

_**Scootaloo**_: En serio –dijo emocionada-

_**Light**_: Sip –afirme mientras asentaba con la cabeza-

_**CMC**_: ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! –Saltaron de emoción las potrillas de emoción-

_**Light**_: Tú también Twilight –le dije ya que se estaba yendo fuera de la visión de las cámaras del set-

_**Twilight**_: Oh está bien –dijo riéndose nerviosa mientras volvía y se paraba con nosotros-

_**Light**_: Bueno, ¿están todas listas? –todas asienten con la cabeza- bien aquí vamos…

*respiracion profunda*

_**Scootaloo**_: ¿Qué será lo que enfrentaremos en el castillo de las dos hermanas?

_**Applebloom**_: ¿Dónde están las princesas Celestia y Luna?

_**Sweetie Belle**_: ¿Aaron podrá recuperar su forma?

_**Twilight**_: ¿Quién era la alicornio que Discord recordó?

_**Light**_: ¿A qué se habrá referido la alicornio con alguien importante?

_**Todos**_: Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardián"

_**Light:**_ Bueno que tal si vamos todos a comer helado

_**CMC:**_ Siiiiiiiiii

_**Light:**_ ¡Y que Twilight page!...

_**Todos**_: Siiiiiiiii

_**Twilight**_: º º º º... espera, ¿que?... -las niñas y yo salimos corriendo del set mientras ella nos veia con cara de WTF hasta que reacciono y salio corriendo detras de nosotros-

_**Light:**_ Bueno amigos, hasta la siguiente pagina =D.


	14. Aviso

Aviso

Para todos los que les sigen mi historia quiero dar unos cuatos avisos:

+ La historia Aaron y la leyenda del guardian va a tener algunas correcciones en todos los capitulos, es por eso que voy a borrar todos los capitulos y resubirlos en la misma historia. para no tener que crear una nueva historia y todo eso, no es necesario que vuelvan a leerlo, simplemente le corregi los errores que no cuadraban y le agrege algunas musicas de fondo.

+ El capitulo 14 puede que lo suba la prox. semana, aun tengo unas ultimas cosas que hacer, y si, se que hacerlos esperar mas de lo que dije antes seria descortes, pero esa es la verdad.

+ Junto con el cap 14, voy a subir un nuevo fanfic de MLP de tipo HiE (Humano en Equestria).

Eso seria todo lo que tengo que decir, y una vez mas me disculpo de antemano por la demora de las actualizaciones.

Atte.: Su amigo Lightning Runner 18 =D

Postdata: Para aquellos que les gustan los fanfics de MLP, pasense por la comunidad en la que estoy que se llama: UNITED BRONY DIVISION (U.B.D.), alli encontraran varios fanfics de todo genero que les gustaran.


End file.
